tate no yuusha no noriagari: El quinto héroe
by Sting Books
Summary: una vez se contó la historia de los cuatro héroes pero... ¿hubo un quinto? si y esta es la historia del quinto héroe, el héroe de las tonfas.
1. Capítulo 1: Invocando a los cinco héroes

Tate no Yuusha No Noriagari: El Quinto Héroe.

Capítulo 1: Invocación de los 5 héroes.

Una vez de empezar: si me puse en esta historia no es por egoísmo o por hacerme famoso no, es solo que como no podría encontrar un buen personaje para el quinto héroe decisivo estar en esta historia; otra cosa quiero que sepan es que no me voy a nerfear en esto ya que ... eh visto a muchos como poner al personaje tal (en este caso a Gokú) a tal grado que se acaban la maldita historia en dos por tres ... y hasta un harem (probablemente haya algo para este quinto héroe) y por último quiero poner que esta versión que voy a poner de mi es una de tantas que puede tener como del multiverso en sí así que cuando ponga datos personales puede que sean reales o no (ustedes sabrán que elegir) bueno y ya como es todo comencemos.

narración del personaje:

Un sueño, por un sueño se decidió mi aventura, mi destino ... pareciera sacado de un libro de fantasía algo así como "El Señor de los Anillos" o por otra historia como tal. Bueno en ese caso se los contaré ya que no tengo mucho que lo eh tenido. Soñé que estaba en la cima de un risco con un joven aparentemente de 21 años como tal, con ropas que nunca imaginé usar (Nota del autor: No pondré la descripción de Naofumi, ya que muchos lo hemos visto y sabemos como es ... .. así que solo describiré al quinto héroe y además todos los trajes que usarán serán descritos de Talim de Soul Calibur obviamente tratando de hacerlos para hombres.) Mi ropa era así:Llevaba una playera de color verde claro que cubría todo mi torzo, en la parte de los hombros donde era la unión o costura empezaba la de color blanco con dos bordados de color rojo escarlata que se entrecruzaban pero al final se separaban mientras que al final de la cubierta del codo, dos bordes paralelos de color azul celeste y negro, muñequeras que pesan de que eso parecían eran unas pesas de entrenamiento de color verde en ambas muñecas.

Un cinto de color rojo escarlata que ajustaba mi pantalón de color blanco en los muslos con bordados de color verde mientras seguía hasta mis tobillos que tenían un bordado de color rojo. (Nota si quieren usar un diseño de ustedes o una sugerencia sera aceptada pero sin insultos)Un par de zapatos ligeros (o como quieran ponerles ustedes, ya que no se si había algo similar al calzado deportivo) color negro, con el frente de color blanco; y en mis manos había unas dagas que parecían de un bravo guerrero que las forjó con su pasión y amor a ese mundo.

Mirando fijamente el risco, exactamente el mar, meditando, observando, analizando y meditando de lo que nos mostraba ese escenario; El fluir del agua tan suave que puede inspirar a poetas y cantores a escribir sobre sus misterios y majestad de los posibles dioses que existan, pero también tan imponente que puede hundir grandes embarcaciones o desorientarlas a tal grado que no regresan en siglos de su viaje, así fue el y yo viendo ese paisaje que pesaba de que se veía triste ... era interesante, una pelota ... una pelota sonaba al rebotar desde la parte de arriba al momento que gire mi cuerpo para ver exactamente que era solo pude contemplar un balón básico solo era piel con algo... Al momento de girar para ver su origen pudimos ver dos niñas que venían por el (Nota del autor: no pondré la descripción de Raphtalia ya que sabemos de ella pero les daré una sorpresa) después observar a la pequeña mapache giré un poco mi vista a la derecha para observar a la otra pequeña; a diferencia de la otra sus partes semi-humanas eran de una comadreja de cabellera rubia opaca aunque no se le veía mal pero lo que mas me llamaba la atención de ella eran sus ojos de color dorado; era una mirada fija a mi pero no me tenía miedo al contrarío era apacible llena de confianza a mi tome el balón y se los entregué como si fuera algo natural. Así el recuerdo como tal.

Fin de la Narración.

Era una mañana que sonó mi celular que no era el despertador era una llamada de un amigo que tenía una pequeña emergencia al momento que conteste un poco somnoliento tomando el celular.

Maldición Puma…. Ya te dije que no me llames a las seis de la mañana que aún es temprano para mí; ¿sí es para una estupidez? No me busques déjame dormir otro poco, ¿quieres?Al momento de escuchar por su celular para que era la llamada y con una mirada de seriedad responde al mismo tiempo que se toma asiento de la orilla de su cama y con una voz aún pesada y frotando su rostro. Bien iré, solo porque me lo pediste, espero y valga la pena el levantarme a las seis de la mañana ¿entendiste?Al momento de colgar la llamada el joven se prepara con lo habitual, su desayuno, la ducha y un cambio de ropa así yendo al lugar donde lo citaron para hacer algunas cosas para no ser molestado después. Así ya acabando sus deberes sale del lugar que era una cafetería y dirigiéndose a una librería para estar descansando de una larga jornada de trabajo por petición de su amigo.

Narración del personaje:

Mí nombre es Christian de Jesús Carreola Ramírez, sí mi nombre es un poco largo pero para ustedes solo díganme Chris y se preguntarán "¿que hace el de su vida?" o "¿a que se dedica?"… bueno soy el tercer hijo de una familia de empresarios aunque me costo un poco de trabajo al salir de la sombra de mi hermano, ya que mi merito que me dio esa satisfacción…. Fue el poner mi propio negocio; ademas soy alguien que es fan de anime, historias de fantasía y ciencia ficción, pero a pesar de todo lo que eh leído, nada se compara a lo que me paso ese día.

Fin de narración del personaje

Se podía apreciar al joven pelinegro con canas vestido con un chaleco de mezclilla blanco mientras que de las mangas de su playera se le notaba que era de color rojo; un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul y tenis de color negros; mientras caminaba a una biblioteca a leer para relajarse un poco del día mientras va a la sección de fantasía para seguir leyendo un libro que dejo pendiente; al momento de tomarlo se le cayo encima junto con otro libro y al momento con voz curiosa miro la portada y el titulo.¿Las cinco armas legendarias?. Ja….. parece que es un libro algo así como el Señor de los Anillos u otra cosa momento de cambiar la portada y revisar un poco el texto que contenía la introducción leyó lo siguiente."Para salvar al mundo de las olas de calamidad se invocan a los 5 héroes de diferentes mundo". Vaya sí que es interesante por como inicia la historia espero y no me falle este libro ya que lo leeré con mis momento de cambiar la pagina y dar una revisión rápida al texto encontró otra cosa interesante y siguió leyendo."Cada héroe invocado porta un arma diferente que son:Arco,Escudo, Espada y Lanza"

¡Vaya si que es interesante por como se desarrolla!

Al momento de seguir leyendo el libro el joven lo cierra un poco y con una sonrisa de felicidad y mirando el titulo lo acaricia un , te llevaré a mi casa para leerte pero….. quiero ver mas ¿del porque solo mencionan a solo cuatro y no a los cinco héroes?; esto es momento de abrir el libro donde se quedó siguió leyendo y encontró la parte de las primeros cuatro héroes, al seguir con su lectura encontró algo interesante del quinto héroe."Mientras que al quinto héroe solo aparece cada mil años, debido a las hazañas que el a hecho y como tal….. para invocarlo se necesita esperar ese tiempo….. hasta ahora"Al momento de leer esa parte tuvo la curiosidad del ¿porque decía "hasta ahora"? Pero antes de conseguir una respuesta el libro comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de paginas por sí mismo al momento que el joven quería huir del lugar para que no sospecharan de el fue transportado a otro lugar….. mejor dicho a otro mundo a decir sinceramente que el cayó de manera abrupta del lugar (de espaldas). Mientras que intentaba el levantarse se escuchó una voz de satisfacción por lo que logró.Oh al fin hemos logrado al invocar a los cinco héroes, es un verdadero milagro del destino que podamos apreciar a los héroes momento de que preguntará con lo que se referían, giro la vista a su izquierda, observó que había otras cuatro personas pero que portaban armas, al momento que pudiera preguntar que pasaba ellos ya empezaban a hablar sobre, ¿el porque el llamando tan repentino? ¿que si no consideraron la opinión de ellos? ¿que si los podían regresar para poder hablar del tema y poder tomar una decisión?; todo fue escuchado por los cinco héroes pero lo que mas impresionó a los cuatro es que a uno le tenían mas respeto y apreciación que a los demás, sobre todo que se les ofreció una audiencia con el rey del lugar, ya que iban subiendo unas escaleras y veían el paisaje del lugar el primero en sorprenderse fue el héroe del escudo, ya que era hermoso a primera vista desde donde uno lo viere, pero los otros tres empezaron a tratarlo como un ignorante, así que para salvar la situación el mayor de todos hablo con seguridad y a como dice el de la espada, es como un lugar mediterráneo, pero para mí es como estar en Veracruz o en Quintana Roo, pero bueno al menos el clima es agradable.

Decía mientras observaba todo el lugar y además los cuatro estaban sorprendidos de los lugares que mencionó la persona en cuestión, ya que ellos no habían visitado esos lugares o les eran conocidos, pero aún así caminando al lugar donde eran llevados nadie dijo nada pero no era un silencio incomodo ya que a pesar de que serían los protectores del reino no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo la idea de estar juntos; pero al momento de llegar a lo que era la sala principal del castillo se notaban muchas cosas entre de ellas que había mucha gente de la nobleza del rey y el mismo rey, pero lo que llamo la atención de la gente no eran los cuatro héroes sino que era el quinto, sabían que ya había pasado mil años desde el último así que para ellos era una gran sorpresa ver a los cinco héroes juntos, ya al momento de estar ante el rey y una cierta distancia el rey se presentó y pidió la presentación de los héroes. (nota del autor: no pondré la de los primeros tres ya que nos la sabemos sino que iré con el que es el quinto héroe).

Ya al momento de escuchar los nombres de los héroes de espada, lanza y arco y a punto de hablar el de el escudo, el rey con toda confianza y respeto se dirige al héroe de las de las dagas, podría decirme su nombre y ¿a que se dedicaba en su mundo por favor?…. Es para saber ¿quien es el nuevo héroe de las dagas? El joven ante todo con una sonrisa e inclinándose al frente en señal de respeto, así sorprendiendo a todos y con una voz apacible pero mostrando respeto y levantando la mirada mientras se incorporaba de alteza, para mí sería un gran honor decirle mi nombre, mi procedencia y a mi oficio antes de ser invocado a este mundo, pero me temo a decir con todo el respeto que usted se merece y la gente que esta aquí presente que el joven del escudo se iba a presentar, por respeto y cortesía prefiero ceder mi lugar al que va a ser protector de este mundo, ya que acabo solo somos simples personas que fuimos invocadas, el titulo de héroe no se gana solo por una aparición y ya, no….. es algo que tenemos que llenar por nuestras hazañas. Todos estaban sorprendidos a lo que escucharon, pero los sorprendió la manera de hablar, su actuar, su apariencia no era a lo que mostraba los cuatro principalmente pensaron que era alguien invocado de un barrió peligroso o que solo aparentaba lo que no es, pero no además de esto molestó un poco al rey ya que era la primera vez que alguien cedía su presentación a otro héroe solo por cortesía, ya que se había presentado el del escudo iba la del héroe de las nombre es Christian de Jesús Carreola Ramírez, tengo 28 años y era dueño de un negocio antes de venir aquí escuchar la edad del héroe de las dagas, se sorprendieron un poco porque no aparentaba la edad que tiene ya que al decir su edad parecía tener unos cinco años menos o a lo mucho ser de veinte, pero poco o mucho pusieron interés en eso pero lo importante para los cuatro era el nombre, no era común un nombre así de largo, ya que se les había informado de la misión en consistía, el que no podían viajar juntos por la obstrucción del crecimiento de las armas y que se les iba a dar personal mañana a los cinco fueron invitados a una cena y a pasar la noche en el castillo ya al momento de estar todos en la habitación discutieron ciertas cosas interesantes.

1) que hablaban de diferentes juegos y diferentes jugabilidades.

2) que solo cuatro eran de diferentes Japón y uno era de un país llamado México lo que eso llevo a la duda ¿de cual mundo de los cuatro era del mismo?

Al momento de descubrir muchas cosas y además de que Naofumi no conocía algunas sobre historias o juegos de fantasía los tres héroes empezaron a deducir del porque tenía el escudo hasta que hablo el joven del escudo muy preocupado sobre el tema y mirando a todos por igual. Esperen un momento, ¿es malo tener el escudo?, por sus miradas parece que sí. Antes de que empezara a hablar Motoyasu sobre el tema del escudo alguien ya se había adelantado sobre eso pero en vez de menospreciarlo le dio ánimos para que usará con orgullo el escudo y ese joven era el héroe de las dagas. De hecho no es malo el escudo, lo importante no es el arma sino quien la usa, pongamos de ejemplo a Motoyasu con su lanza y a ti pero con la misma arma Naofumi….Al momento de escuchar la comparación todos estaban atentos a lo que diría sobre todo por la mirada seria que tenía ya que reflejaba la sabrá todos los movimientos básicos de combate y algunos movimientos con magia pero sobre su lanza, en cambió si tu supieras usar los mismos movimientos pero desbloqueas otras cosas con la lanza y ademas de usar magia sabes usar combinaciones con tu equipo…. Seriás mas poderoso que el. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la explicación de lo que dijo ya que ahora dio a entender que el arma no importaba sino quién la usa por lo tanto en vez de menospreciar a Naofumi solo por tener un escudo mejor decidieron en como moverse del reino; al terminar decidieron darse un baño y descansar ya que mañana empezaban sus aventuras como héroes de un reino que los llamó sin previo aviso alguno. Un nuevo amanecer, el amanecer de los héroes por la posición del sol indicaba que era las siete de la mañana ya que se les había informado que fueron llamados a la sala real para tener a sus equipos, al momento de llegar al lugar fue para ellos como revivir el momento del día anterior pero con la excepción de que esta vez asimilaron de son héroes; al abrirles la puerta vieron lo mismo: Duques y nobles que estaban observando la situación pero además había frente del rey un grupo de personas que eran desde aventureros hasta hechiceros que había. El rey con la autoridad y voz de mando, con la mirada seria dijo lo siguiente. Estás son las personas que se unirán a los héroes y salvaran este reino de las olas de calamidad; adelante partan nuevos aliados de los héroes. Al momento de dar la orden toda la gente que estaba empezó a moverse en diferentes direcciones, dando a entender que ellos elegían con que héroe estar en su equipo, Naofumi por sus nervios cerró los ojos para no saber o por intuición pero….. al momento de abrirlos giró detrás de sí para darse cuenta de que nadie quiso estar en su equipo y contando el equipo de cada quien, pero se sorprendió que solo Ren, Itsuki y Motoyasu tuvieran mas de un miembro ya que Christian solo tenía un compañero una chica, así que todos se quedaron sorprendidos ya que nadie eligió al héroe del escudo para estar bajo su mando, así que tanto como el rey, la nobleza y los duques empezaron a murmurar cosas de él; ya de tanto murmullo el rey toma la palabra fingiendo una cierta desilusión de que nadie escogiera al del escudo. Esto es inesperado…Antes de seguir hablando Naofumi interrumpe con preocupación pero mas era de sorpresa ya que era el único que no tenía a nadie a su lado.¿Sucede algo rey?

El rey al mirar tal situación con su demás gente da una leve mirada y su consejero murmura algo; al momento de separar dando un asentamiento con la cabeza habla ante todos.

Se nos informado de que el héroe del escudo no tiene conocimiento alguno de este mundo y que es por eso que nadie lo a elegido para estar en su equipo. Pero antes de decir otra cosa el rey Naofumi gira su vista a la derecha donde esta Christian y con sarcasmo se dirige a el.

No importa el arma sino quien la usa, ¿verdad?

Entonces…. ¿porque tengo que pasar por esto?, me mentiste Christian, todos ustedes me marginan solo por usar un mald….

Antes de que empezara a maldecir su suerte una cierta chica pelirroja levantando su mano derecha y con voz agradable para todos.

Yo me ofrezco a acompañar al héroe del escudo alteza.

Motoyasu al saber de donde era la voz de la chica con incredulidad mira y pregunta con algo de preocupación.

¿Estas segura de tu decisión?

La chica al mirar a ambos héroes con su sonrisa que refleja amistad y confianza asiente con la cabeza así caminando a lado del héroe del escudo; el rey por su parte al ver que nadie mas se uniría al mencionado empezó a repartir lo que es la ayuda monetaria, como es debido a los héroes de la espada, lanza y arco se les había dado 600 monedas de plata, tanto como al héroe del escudo y dagas se les entrego 800 monedas de plata.

La aventura ya había comenzado, los cinco héroes junto con sus respectivos equipos ya se dirigían a la salida del castillo aunque el del escudo estaba atrás de ellos, antes de seguir subiendo recibe apoyo de los otro cuatro.

Motoyasu: Muy bien Naofumi protege a la chica por favor.

Itsuki: No podremos ayudarte pero animo mejorando y juntando mas gente para tu equipo.

Ren: Nos veremos después, esfuérzate en mejorar tu escudo.

Christian: Bueno ya ellos dijeron casi todo pero aún así lo diré Naofumi, da tu máximo tal vez no pueda ayudarte físicamente pero tendrás todo mi apoyo moral.

(Nota del autor: no se escribirá todo lo que pasó con Naofumi sino que iré con el héroe de las dagas ya que es para desarrollar un poco mas la historia y otra cosa, no me sé el nombre de la chica que esta en la versión original de la historia, ya saben la chica de cabellera morada opaca o del color que sea y si ¿se lo saben? Favor de ponerlo en los comentarios sin insultos por favor)

El héroe de las dagas junto con su compañera iban recorriendo la ciudad, mientras observaba todo la chica se coloca frente de el y con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano derecha a el se presenta.

Mucho gusto héroe de las dagas, mi nombre es Aldara desde ahora soy su compañera en este viaje.

El joven al ver con atención a la joven y especialmente como se presentó estrecha su mano con ella y con una sonrisa responde.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Christian pero mis amigos me dicen Chris.

La chica no creía lo que escuchaba una amabilidad y además en vez de considerarla como un sirviente o algo mas la trataba por igual y además quería que se dirigiera a el de otra manera, así que separando las manos se coloca a la derecha de el y con curiosidad pregunta.

Muy bien Chris-sama ¿que haremos ahora?

Mientras estaban caminando el joven da una leve sonrisa de obviedad de lo que se tenía que hacer así que hablando con algo de seriedad responde.

Bueno lo primero sería ir a comprar equipo para ambos, yo podría pelear con la ropa que tengo puesta pero en tu caso, sería mejor tener mas protección.

Así la chica al escuchar la respuesta de su señor le toma de la mano y lo lleva al lugar que es una tienda de armas pero en el camino se escucha demasiados murmullos sobre el quinto héroe:

¿Que si cumplirá las expectativas para ser el quinto héroe?

¿Sólo una compañera?

Y un largo etcétera pero al momento de llegar a la tienda de armas abriendo la puerta hacía adentro Aldara con una sonrisa mira al héroe.

Este es el lugar del que le hablé Chris-sama, espero y cumpla con sus estándares para que compre aquí.

El joven mira por todo el lugar y parecía el indicado para lo que el necesitaba, todo lo que podía ver era autentico, armaduras, escudos, espadas y mas cosas a la venta al seguir observando sale de la cortina que esta detrás de la recepción y con una sonrisa y amabilidad.

Buenos días jóvenes, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?

Al ver que había un joven de vestiduras extrañas para el y con curiosidad pregunta.

Vaya pero si es una cara nueva en este reino, dime chico ¿como te llamas?

Antes de responder la chica se coloca a la derecha del héroe y con orgullo responde señalando a los ante brazos del mismo.

Señor, ¿acaso no ve quien es el en realidad? Observe con detenimiento

Sin dudar ante la orden de la chica mira los ante brazos y con sorpresa responde y casi en estado de shock.

Espera un momento….. ¡¿tu eres el héroe que aparece cada mil años?!

Ante la duda da una leve sonrisa y extiende su mano derecha para saludar con cortesía.

Mi nombre es Christian mucho gusto y si soy el héroe que aparece cada mil años, ¿espero y no le moleste esto?

El hombre al estrechar la mano con el joven y con firmeza responde con un poco de seriedad.

Descuida chico, mientras sepa que eres el héroe de las dagas eres bienvenido a comprar cuando gustes.

Al momento de separar sus manos Aldara con confianza y alegría se acerca al hombre y pregunta.

¿Disculpe, podría mostrarnos sus armas y ademas los equipamientos que tenga a la venta por favor? Algo que este por lo menos de 200 a 300 monedas de plata.

Asintiendo con la cabeza el hombre va juntando sus mejores armas que tiene a la venta mientras los esta colocando en la mesa, el héroe le susurra la oído un poco nervioso por decirle una noticia interesante.

¿Sabes Aldara? Las dagas no me permiten usar otras armas al menos que sean del mismo tipo o sean de la misma clase.

Aldara al escuchar tal noticia empezó a sudar un poco de los nervios ya que el hombre que los estaba atendiendo ahora estaba juntando sus mejores equipamientos que tenía a la venta, ya al terminar los llama para mostrar sus mejores espadas del mismo orden que la historia original, pero antes de decir lo que vale cada una el héroe con disculpas y un poco de pena dice lo siguiente.

Señor, no es por menospreciar su mercancía o su trabajo como herrero o incluso su tienda pero mis armas no me permiten usar otras armas.

Al escuchar la noticia los dos jóvenes esperaban a que se enojara o que los corriera del lugar pero en vez de eso se acerca al joven y con una especie de lupa se dispone a observa como eran ya que quería saber que era lo que impedía eso.

Muy bien chico me gusta tu honestidad y descuida, era mejor a que me lo dijeras ahora a que pasará de nuevo como con el chico del escudo…

A eso da una leve risa y continua contando la historia.

Lo intento dos veces y no pudo tomar un arma pero lo curioso es que tanto como su arma y las tuyas son curiosas se percibe mucho poder en ellas, bueno ya que no podrás usar otras armas ¿podrás comprarme algo de equipo?

Al momento de sonreír y dar una respuesta afirmativa con la cabeza lo lleva a donde estaba el equipo y empezando a escoger su ropa, va a un pequeño cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y en diez minutos sale con su nueva vestimenta que era así.

Un sombrero de color paja aunque era de piel con un borde dorado.

Una capa que le cubría todo el torso de color gris que llega a los muslos aunque parecía un poco desgarrado.

Una camisa que mas bien era una cota de malla hecha de acero mágico ya que no pesaba como el metal mismo de color blanco.

Un pantalón de color gris que le cubría todo y por ultimo y menos importante unas botas de color negro.

Al momento de salir de ahí los dos se quedan sorprendidos de como le quedaba su equipamiento sobre todo por la ropa, el primero en hablar fue el dueño de la armería.

Bien así pareces un mercenario que en vez de un héroe, pero debo de admitir que te queda bien esa ropa que elegiste.

Aldara al ver con detalle la ropa de su compañero y con una sonrisa asiente con la cabeza de aprobación por la ropa mientras que el joven fingiendo que llevaba una arma de fuego en la mano derecha exactamente un revolver hace como que esta metiendo balas en el tambor y al momento de terminar lo levanta rápido e igual de la misma manera que hace girar el tambor y con una voz profunda pero no intimidante responde.

Me halagan (nota del autor: eso lo saque de mortal kombat X de erron black y antes de que digan "oye pero la ropa no es de la epoca" "mejor llevalo a otra epoca" como les escribí todo sera basado a los trajes que usa Talim de Soul Calibur y este salio en un fanart, bien sigamos) al momento de terminar su frase aunque curiosos por lo que hizo con sus manos Aldara pregunta con curiosidad.

¿Y en cuanto esta todo el equipo señor?

Al ver que solo llevaba el equipo y ademas que se le llamaba el traje nómada pensando un poco responde.

Bueno por todo serían unas 220 monedas de plata y eso con descuento.

El joven al acercarse con voz confiada pero observando al señor pregunta.

Y si lo pusiera a la venta…. ¿En cuanto lo compraría usted?

Dando una sonrisa de lado por la pregunta y señalando al héroe que tiene en frente responde con seguridad.

Bien si se trata de ti veamos…

Así analizando el traje por el valor estimado responde.

Por 180 monedas de plata, lo siento pero solo eso puedo ofrecer por unas ropas así.

Después de pagar el precio de la ropa y salir de la armería satisfechos por la compra fueron a las afueras del reino a lo que era un lugar de mucha vegetación, el joven al mirar el lugar se sorprendió por todo lo que veía mas porque no había mucha contaminación, Aldara le empezó a explicar que era el lugar indicado para empezar a subir de nivel y que iba a estar peleando a lado de el; mientras dejaron su costal o bolso (dependiendo de como le digan en cada país) se acercaron al lugar ya listos para enfrentar a lo que estuviera ahí se observaba desde el pasto como se movía algo entre ellos, el joven al ver lo que viniera ya con su mirada y voz seria le dice a su compañera mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque aunque era principiante en ello.

Aldara atenta a lo que venga no te distraigas por nada ¿oiste?

Ni corta ni perezosa da una respuesta de afirmación con la cabeza y esperando a lo que viniera salió del pasto unos monstruos redondos de color naranja listos para atacar a los dos jóvenes; Aldara haciendo uso de las artes marciales que sabe empezaba a golpearlos y reventarlos con técnica, mientras que el héroe de las dagas torpe de los movimientos evitaba por centímetros que lo mordieran pero aun así sin quedarse atrás daba tajos precisos mientras empezaba a acostumbrarse con sus armas, pasó el tiempo y ya parecía coordinarse para así acabar mas rápido y en equipo los globos naranjas, los otros héroes al ver eso se sorprendieron por la sincronización que tenían ambos el primero en hablar fue Ren que aunque no lo mostraba en sus pensamientos se preguntaba.

"_¿Como es posible que se acople tan rápido con ella? Apenas llevan unos minutos y ya se mueven mas ágil en esto, debe de ser un maldito hacker, por eso se acopla así de rápido"_

El siguiente fue Motoyasu que al ver como ambos reventaban uno de una patada y un golpe de derecha pero lo interesante es que ambos se divertían por eso.

"_¡Rayos! Ahora entiendo porque solo una compañera, mientras menos sean para el, pero lo envidio por la chica que lo eligió además si ella pareciera ser atacada por uno, el aparece casi de la nada o lo desvía o lo revienta con sus dagas"_

El siguiente fue Itsuki que mientras disparaba flechas de su arco y reventaba algunos veía de manera interesada la situación que pasaba Christian y la chica que lo acompaña, mientras se acoplaba el uno al otro por el ritmo de la pelea mientras reventaban mas globos naranjas.

"_Interesante lo que veo, a pesar de la edad de Christian aun se mueve bien pero sobre todo aun agotado sigue peleando, eso demuestra que quiere romper sus limites , digno de un verdadero héroe"_

El siguiente era Naofumi que a pesar de intentar reventar a los monstruos con su escudo miro a su derecha a lo lejos se podía ver al quinto héroe reventando a los globos naranjas aun con algo de torpeza en sus movimientos pero tampoco se quedaba atrás la compañera de el que reventaba algunos.

"_No importa el arma, sino quien la usa, frase de alguien que acabo de conocer y sabe lo que hace con las suyas, movimientos torpes pero demuestra que no se rinde ante nada, bien Christian daré mi máximo para no perder"_

Ya en el atardecer se veía a los dos jóvenes sentados debajo de las ramas de un árbol mientras Chritian revisaba en sus estadísticas que había pasado del nivel uno al seis en esa misma tarde con algo de cansancio pero alegre.

Vaya me canse esta tarde pero me divertí reventando esos globos, aunque son débiles, en multitud son un peligro pero lo mas interesante es que por subir de niveles desbloquee las habilidades de las dagas, ahora puedo manejar el viento a mi favor, eso servirá mucho.

Cansada pero con un rostro de felicidad observaba a su compañero mientras se recostaba en el árbol para apoyarse.

Bueno ya que peleamos mucho y juntamos toda la piel antes de que se fuera por el viento, mejor vamos a venderla Chris-sama así no iremos con esto a cada lugar.

Al escuchar tal sugerencia, da una respuesta afirmativa y como tal descansaron otros diez minutos debajo del árbol así yendo a vender la piel de globo naranja mientras el héroe de las dagas intentaba convencer a su compañera a comprarle algo de armadura para protección pero ella negaba decía que era mejor así, porque se acomodaba mejor, pero al insistir el héroe le prometió comprarle una a la medida y hecha de materiales ligeros pero resistentes para ella; llegaron a una posada para pasar la noche y cenar ahí mismo mientras pasaban el momento juntos el héroe mira alrededor de sí y con seguridad sabía que ya no estaba en su mundo, Aldara estaba explicando los lugares a los que pueden ir con el nivel actual mientras disfrutaban de la cena, terminaron y se recostaron en sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. El sol empezaba a resplandecer en Melromarc los primeros rayos del día marcando el seguimiento de los cinco héroes de las leyendas, mientras se apreciaban las hermosas calles del reino se veía a lo lejos a dos jóvenes corriendo como un entrenamiento matutino, así seguían corriendo para mejorar su rendimiento físico ya que el héroe de las dagas le había dicho que con subir de nivel no bastaba sino que también subir la condición del cuerpo, ya llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos corriendo aunque las piernas de ambos ya empezaban a flaquear se acercó a ellos con velocidad una carroza que los llamaba desde hace dos calles; los dos jóvenes se detuvieron y el caballero al observarlo con serenidad les dijo lo siguiente.

Héroe de las dagas y aventurera Aldara se les solicita en el castillo en este mismo momento por orden del Rey.

Al escuchar que era una orden del Rey el héroe con una curiosidad se acerca al transporte pero de la parte del caballero y con seriedad pregunta.

Se puede saber ¿Para que solicita nuestra presencia la autoridad de este reino? Digo es muy repentino que nos solicite y la ola de calamidad no a llegado.

Al escuchar lo que expreso el héroe da un leve suspiro porque era la primera vez que alguien preguntaba una razón ya que normalmente cuando se les decía eso temblaban de miedo e inmediatamente iban ante el Rey pero aun así respondió a la duda.

Se acaba de cometer el mayor tabú de todos en este reino y por lo tanto se hará un juicio en contra del delincuente solo se eso.

Al escuchar la pequeña información solo hizo dos preguntas para poner en claro todo y con voz seria pregunta ya que Aldara había subido a la carroza.

¿tabú?

Y

¿Culpable?

El caballero al escuchar solo esas dos preguntas responde de la misma manera pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

Intento de violación y el culpable es el héroe del escudo.

Sin decir nada mas decide subir a la carroza para ir al lugar para saber el porque de ese terrible delito , se veía algo de desconfianza a el ¿pero cometer algo como una violación? Esa fue la duda que dejo impactado a ambos, no sabían que decir aun ya que estaban llegando y eran llevados a la sala real para presenciar el juicio o mas bien la afirmación del delito, esperaron cinco minutos para que llevaran al victimario al lugar para culparlo a base de lo que hizo (Nota del autor: me saltare hasta la parte donde muestran la ropa supuestamente rasgada por Naofumi) Antes de que alguien dijera otro insulto o algo por el estilo el héroe de las dagas se acerca al caballero y le pide la prenda, este al acceder se la da sin duda alguna pero el Rey con curiosidad se dirige al héroe.

Nos podría decir a todos ¿que va a hacer con esa prenda héroe?

Mientras que ya empezaba a sentir la tela exactamente donde fue rasgado toma una hebra de hilo y lo dirige a donde esta la luz solar así respondiendo al Rey.

Trabajo, es mejor que no se preocupe, además no se pierde nada al probar lo contrario de lo que se dice en contra de Naofumi ¿o si Majestad?

Al momento de terminar su frase se mete el hilo en su boca y lo saborea mientras todos estaban entre asqueados y sorprendidos por la manera de actuar del héroe aún así se escuchaban murmullos de lo que decían al del escudo; ya al terminar sacando el hilo de su boca devuelve la prenda al mismo caballero ya todos en silencio estaban sorprendidos a como llegó a una conclusión solo con saborear un hilo, el Rey se dirige de nuevo al héroe y con una sonrisa de confianza pensando que tenía a otro héroe como marioneta pregunta.

Y bien ¿fue el héroe del escudo el culpable de un intento de violación?

Así con una sonrisa confiada en que ya pensaba que diría lo que quiere escuchar pero para sorpresa de todos ahí digo lo contrario.

De hecho… no fue el Majestad, la prenda esta rasgada pero por un arma y el del escudo no puede usar armas.

El Rey al cambiar su semblante de confianza y serenidad por una de ira y rabia ahora en contra de otro héroe.

ACASO INSINÚAS ¿QUE TODO ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA MALDITO HÉROE?

No se esperaba esa reacción pero se asusto un poco y para calmar la tensión en el ambiente o empeorarla dijo lo siguiente.

Majestad no se altere, piense en su edad ya no es un joven para gritar y exaltarse de esa manera y ademas no le estoy llevando la contraria, solo digo que no fue el ya que se ve que la prenda que llevaba la señorita Mein fue por un arma, no a mano esa es mi declaración.

Todos estaban esperando la respuesta del Rey se calmo y dando una sonrisa señala al héroe y con voz de afirmación dicta lo siguiente.

No cabe duda de que eres cómplice de esto, ya me suponía que te llevabas bien con el del escudo ustedes planearon todo.

Al momento de escuchar lo que dijo se quedo sorprendido pero lo mas importante fue con duda, pero sobre todo Naofumi al ver como alguien que intentó demostrar su inocencia terminó siendo arrastrado junto con su compañera al ultraje así pensando.

"_¿porque? _

_¿porque intentas defenderme Christian? Tu eres uno de los que tiene mas prestigio como héroe no lo arruines, a mi me están inculpando de esto no sigas, ya mejor haz silencio y sigue tu camino"_

Así bajando la cabeza con decepción y cerrando los ojos para no apreciar lo que se escuchaba entre ellas.

Que los dos héroes planearon todo.

El héroe de las dagas es el líder de una pandilla de su mundo.

Y mas cosas se decía sobre ellos hasta que el héroe de las dagas con una sonrisa se dirigió al Rey con voz serena pero algo que perturbó a todos.

Ya lanzó su piedra, pero aún tiene el descaro de decir que no fue usted, Mein ya quito una oveja pero niega que ella la tenía aunque usa la piel de ella, en mi mundo, mas bien en mi país de donde vengo al hacer este acto de traición usted firma y ella también su condena, no se cuando vendrá o como será pero estaré ahí con Naofumi y ese día ustedes apreciaran la vida y no lo digo como profeta o como héroe, lo digo como mexicano que soy, antes tenía mi respeto pero ahora, se gana mi desprecio….

Así escupiendo una flema al suelo indicando que era verdad mientras todos murmuraban a lo que dijo así apartando a los caballeros alrededor de Naofumi y con una sonrisa pregunta.

¿Ya mejor?

Sin responder nada solo asiente con tristeza y frialdad así caminando en dirección a la entrada mientras que era seguido por el héroe de las dagas al detenerse antes de cruzar la puerta mira a su compañera y con compresión dice lo siguiente.

Es tu decisión si decides quedarte en este lugar ademas, no te estoy forzando a nada pero….. espero y elijas bien en donde quieres estar.

La chica al escuchar eso sin pensarlo dos veces decide ir con su compañero mientras que el Rey con furia y rabia se dirige al héroe de las dagas.

YA VERÁS, USTEDES NO PODRÁN VIVIR TRANQUILOS EN MI REINO Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS AHORA ESTÁN MARCADOS POR ESE TABÚ Y MAS TU HÉROE DE LAS DAGAS, TU PRESTIGIO TERMINÓ CUANDO EMPEZASTE A DEFENDER AL DEL ESCUDO.

Los tres ya estaban dirigiéndose a la salida principal del castillo Naofumi con si mirada fria y con cierto desprecio, Aldara sorprendida de que alguien retara al Rey y lo contra dijera en algo y Christian con su típica mirada seria pero pensando en que hacer ahora ya que perdió su prestigio como héroe pero antes de divagar en opciones, Naofumi se coloca frente a el y haciendo una reverencia con tristeza y humillación.

Lo siento mucho Christian-san y gracias por intentar defenderme, aunque termino mal para ti, lo siento mucho.

Aun inclinado solo recibe una caricia en su cabeza, al sentir el tacto de la mano de alguien que lo protegió solo deja caer unas lagrimas pero aun eso no calmaba el odio y la ira que ya empezaba a despertar en el pero lo confortaba solo hasta que escucho las palabras mas sinceras desde que llegó a ese mundo.

Descuida, dije que iba a estar apoyándote moralmente y eso hice ya que sabía que eras inocente por esa ropa rasgada, pero no soportaba como te marginaban solo por tu arma, detesto a la gente así, en cambio tu tienes una gran…

Pero antes de seguir recibe un abrazo instantáneo de Naofumi así estando en shock y no saber que responder pero solo escucho unas palabra que lo sacó del trance.

Gracias gran amigo.

Al momento de separarse Aldara vio la escena un poco conmovida pero con sangre en la nariz (si gente, quiero hacerla un poco fujoshi ya que como no sé nada de ella y ustedes me darán esa información se los agradeceré de corazón) y con felicidad se acerca a su héroe.

Chris-sama eso fue… brillante el como desafiar al rey y como decir lo contrario de lo que el decía en contra del escudo, una duda ¿usted ya era héroe en su mundo?

Con una sonrisa e indicando que siguieran caminando para salir del lugar responde con honestidad y una sonrisa.

La verdad no, pero siempre eh pensado en hacer lo correcto y justo para el bien común de todos aunque eso signifique perder algunas cosas mías como en esta situación el prestigio de héroe, y es como lo dije al principio, es fácil decir ser un héroe pero es mejor para todos demostrar que lo eres, bueno esa es mi filosofía en ese aspecto.

Los dos se quedaron anonadados por lo que dijo, debería de estar molesto, odiar al mundo entero o intentar matar a alguien en la situación que se encontraban pero no, el estaba sereno aun con su mirada seria pero calmado no había señales de frustración o algo parecido; Ya llegando a la ciudad decidieron ir al mismo lugar para ir a entrenar y subir de nivel pero estando en la ciudad toda la gente murmuraba cosas de los tres sujetos que caminaban.

"Miren los dos violadores que invocaron y ademas tienen a una chica en sus manos."

"Ya lo veía raro al del escudo pero ¿el de las dagas es de la misma calaña que ese sujeto?"

Ya mientras caminaban ignorando las conversaciones de la gente del pueblo y con sus respectivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz conocida para los tres.

Oigan chicos…

Al girar la vista a la izquierda de quien se trataba les hacía señales a los tres de que los siguiera así llevándolos a un callejón donde nadie los pudiera ver con curiosidad antes de que alguien preguntara algo el hombre gira instantáneamente golpeando a Naofumi sorprendiendo a los otros dos así haciendo que por instinto Aldara y Christian entraran en guardia para poder responder pero el hombre pregunta con seriedad levantando a Naofumi desde su camisa.

¿Es cierto que el violo a la señorita que lo acompañaba y que eras su cómplice? Al menos deja que te golpee a ti también bastardo.

Al escuchar lo que pregunto y sin necesidad de deducir supo que el rumor llego a el y para probar que no era cierto bajó sus dagas y las colocó en su espalda y sin hacer nada solo con una voz tranquila.

Anda, ¿si tu crees en lo que dice la gente sin comprobarlo? Golpea donde gustes.

Ante tal respuesta baja a Naofumi con cuidado ya que aun tenía esa mirada fría pero colocando la camisa de nuevo en su lugar con sarcasmo se dirige al herrero.

Bueno, creo que viviré otro día en este mundo, vamonos recuerden que yo soy el que tiene que subir mas rápido de nivel que ustedes.

Antes de que se marcharan y con una voz da la siguiente orden.

Esperen aquí tengo algo que le puede servir para al chico del escudo, no tardaré mucho solo esperen aquí mismo.

Solo pasaron cinco minutos para ver al herrero al acercarse con una capa y entregársela a Naofumi como un regalo pero al negarse le pregunta el precio, el herrero al ver bien la capa responde con sinceridad.

Cuesta normalmente cinco monedad de cobre, llevala así nadie te tomará en serio con eso.

Naofumi al ver su situación y sabiendo que estaba en números rojos en su economía pero antes de decir algo ve una mano con el dinero necesario y con una voz amable.

Tome las monedas y gracias por todo señor.

Al ver de quien era se molesta un poco Naofumi pero aún así tomando la capa se coloca y así los tres se dirigen al mismo lugar a subir de nivel obviamente en diferentes lugares para evitar el efecto negativo de las armas; mientras Naofumi con esfuerzo seguía reventando los globos naranja y subiendo nivel de manera muy lenta, Aldara y Christian estaban en su lugar de la misma manera pero subiendo un poco mas rápido de nivel ya que sus armas se podían usar tanto de defensa y ataque eso impedía un poco el subir de nivel; ya pasada la noche los tres estaban bajo de un árbol así para evitar la lluvia que caía, Naofumi frustrado y mirando sus estadísticas pensó de la misma manera mientras el y los otros dos juntaban las pieles de los globos que reventaron.

"_Me pasé toda la noche peleando contra esas cosas para subir un nivel, que maldita frustración, por lo mas seguro Christian y Aldara ya deben de estar entre el ocho o diez eso creo"_

Así pasando la noche debajo de un árbol para descansar mientras ya habían juntado sus pieles para vender al día siguiente fueron a la misma tienda donde vendían y compraban materiales monstruo pasando por la historia original así comprando de la siguiente manera.

Naofumi: 20 monedas de cobre.

Christian: 35 monedas de cobre.

Aldara: 40 monedas de cobre.

Así los tres mientras se dirigían a un restaurante para ir a desayunar pero pasaron a una tienda naturista mientras Naofumi la miraba con curiosidad, así que fueron a desayunar y de nuevo al mismo lugar pero un poco mas adentro para encontrar enemigos un poco mas fuertes y así fue, mientras Naofumi derrotaba a los que eran algo débiles, Christian y Aldara mientras derrotaban a algunos fuertes le ayudaban a Naofumi con consejos de como usar mejor su arma y su desventaja así indicando que aunque no tenga gran poder de ataque puede servir para contra atacar, mientras Christian le daba un torpe pero claro ejemplo de su situación con Aldara de ayuda, con su mirada seria al igual con su voz.

Me dices que no puedo atacar con gran poder pero ¿lo puedo utilizar en contra golpes como en el boxeo o en otras artes marciales?

Christian asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa así levantando su pulgar en señal de apoyo mientras que Aldara de la misma respuesta pero diciendo lo siguiente con seriedad.

No todo es ataque Naofumi, también esta la defensa, si eres bueno en solo una cosa como en ataque… morirás por falta de protección o defensa, pero si solo hay defensa y no ataque….. vivirás lo suficiente pero también debes de tener algo de ataque para poder pelear en las olas de calamidad.

Así teniendo en claro lo que tiene que hacer decide y aceptar ser entrenado por ambos aunque sabiendo que Christian no sabe ningún arte marcial como tal pero entrenará con el sobre mejoramiento físico y con Aldara técnicas de contra golpes y defensas pero ya la noche era larga así que decidieron ir a dormir ya que era una noche despejada. Era otro día para todo el reino tanto justos e injustos se podía ver en el bosque como tres personas decidieron juntar toda la planta medicinal ya que el del escudo ya había desbloqueado dos habilidades y ademas un escudo nuevo (el escudo de hoja) y así dividir de manera justa las ganancias; Era ya noche como las nueve como tal se veía a los tres jóvenes en la tienda naturista mientras el dueño del lugar analizaba las hojas de los tres con curiosidad.

Y díganme, ¿de donde consiguieron esta planta medicinal? Ya que se veía que era de peor calidad en donde se encontraba y por lo demás se les consideraba inútiles.

Antes de que los dos hombres respondieran cierta chica de cabello morado opaco responde con orgullo y con algo de soberbia señalando al del escudo.

Bueno señor, como usted dijo esta planta es rara de obtener en su mejor estado y sobre todo por las olas de calamidad ¿el lugar de donde se consiguieron?….

Así acercándose al señor con su dedo en la boca haciendo gesto de que no dijera nada; ya al tenerlo cerca le murmura en el oído.

Esta planta se consigue en una ubicación que apenas conocimos así que tal vez se nos olvidó.

Así alejándose de el y dándole una sonrisa y el señor de la misma manera de complicidad da la misma sonrisa y con amabilidad se dirige a los tres así ya empezando a pagarles.

Bien ya que apenas las encontraron les pagaré adecuadamente pero….. si la traen ya hecha como medicina será mejor la paga ¿entendieron?

Los tres al escuchar las recomendaciones para tener un poco mas de dinero dan una respuesta al unísono diciendo que si y aquí va las cantidades.

Naofumi: 30 monedas de cobre.

Chrisitian: 40 monedas de cobre.

Aldara: 50 monedas de cobre.

Así los tres salieron del lugar con sus respectivos pago y yéndose a un restaurante para poder cenar y pasar la noche en una posada para ya seguir subiendo de nivel, ya que habían pedido sus platillos entre la comida Naofumi mira con curiosidad a Christian y le hace la siguiente pregunta.

Bueno dijiste que en tu mundo no eras un héroe, pero solo sabemos que eras alguien de negocios ¿se puede saber que clase de negocios eran?

Pero ya empezando a comer los dos notaron algo raro en sus comidas Aldara al conocer sobre las armas legendarias y sus efectos que tenían ya lo había descubierto, que en Naofumi la comida ya no tenía sabor y que en Christian le era amarga lo supo al momento que queria volver el bocado pero resistió y lo comió, ya antes de responder tres hombres se acercan a la mesa en la estaban los héroes y la aventurera ya ebrios uno de ellos coloca su tarro con vino en la mesa de golpe y con sarcasmo empieza a hablar.

Pero miren que tenemos aquí….. a las dos deshonras del reino, el violador del escudo y su cómplice con dagas que bueno que los encontramos a estas horas.

Pero antes de seguir el que habla fue Christian un poco molesto no el como se dirigían a ellos ya que no era verdad sino que no toleraba que estando ebrios hablaran de esa manera así que con voz serena se dirige al mismo sujeto.

Bueno aquí estamos ¿para que nos buscaban? ¿para invitarnos la cena?

¿para confesarte?

O ¿para que?

Ya al escuchar las preguntas que a pesar de que eran un poco ofensivas siguieron calmados por los efectos del licor y entre risas responde otro así acercándose a Aldara con intento de manosear el cuerpo.

Bueno están de suerte, queremos unirnos a ustedes, a sus equipos ya que son las deshonras del lugar ¿que mas da si hay otras tres verdad?

Así se levantó Naofumi del lugar y ya que fue pagado le hizo la señal al dueño de que volverían Aldara y Christian los siguieron así que tomando la palabra fue Naofumi por si se querían unir a su equipo.

Bien si quieren unirse a mi los tres solo les diré de como va el pago, 40% para ustedes y a mí el resto ¿si uno de ustedes no trabaja? No tendrá paga, ademas el equipo lo compraran ustedes ya que no debo de mantenerlos de por vida y además…..

Ya en las calles oscuras y lejos de la gente uno de ellos toma del hombro derecho a Naofumi con malicia y sacando un cuchillo mientras los otros dos hacían lo mismo con los otros dos con sonrisas siniestras.

Dejá de jugar niño y danos todo el dinero antes de matemos a tus amigos o ¿es que acaso no te importan sus vidas?

Naofumi al escuchar las verdaderas intenciones de los tres sujetos, baja la cabeza un poco dando una leve risa y con voz maliciosa responde.

Vaya, hubieran empezado ahí desde el comienzo y me hubiera ahorrado como dice Christian un verbo de pendejada y media pero bueno…. Les daremos lo que tenemos ¿verdad chicos?

Al escuchar la duda Christian se suelta del pequeño agarre del hombre mientras aun sostiene el brazo que era el derecho lo levanta para bajarlo al instante mientras encorva al hombre, ya al tenerlo en la posición sin soltar el brazo da un leve salto a la espalda del hombre así llevándose el brazo y con impulso hace girar al sujeto y estrellarlo al piso dejándolo inconsciente; Aldara al momento de librarse de su captor le da un golpe de derecha hacía la cabeza, dos de izquierda y derecha en su torzo y al final una patada en la rodilla izquierda así provocando una fractura mientras se escuchaba un grito de dolor; con Naofumi solo basto con liberar un globo naranja al ultimo sujeto y que hullera con miedo mientras uno intentaba huir con una rodilla fracturada dejando a su compañero inconsciente en el suelo, Aldara con una sonrisa se dirige a los dos.

Bien hecho chicos se ve que aprenden rápido, mas usted Chris-sama por esa llave ¿donde la aprendió?

Antes de que respondiera a la duda una segunda voz habla y con cierta malicia pero con interés pregunta detrás de una pared.

No esperaba menos del héroe que aparece cada mil años pero lo que me intriga es ¿donde aprendió esa maniobra? No se ve que sea un experto en artes marciales pero si supo como librarse de eso y tu chico del escudo me impresionas por tu hablar y tus movimientos que tienes y la chica que llevan ustedes es buena peleadora pero puede mejorar a mas si es posible.

Así giraron la vista los tres de donde venía la voz y lo que vieron fue a un hombre bajo, con un traje color purpura, anteojos y un bigote vestía de manera galante pero….. te hacía dudar un poco en el sobre todo la sonrisa indescifrable que mostraba los tres un poco curiosos dejaron que hablara.

Ooooooh… por sus miradas ya tengo la atención de ustedes pero díganme ¿que les parecería tener a alguien mas en sus equipos?

¿a alguien que no les pueda engañar aunque quisieran? ¿Verdad que suena interesante lo que ofrezco?

Naofumi que ya estaba a punto de irse y con cierto desprecio al hombre responde.

¿si vienes a ofrecerme un compañero?

Esta bien ando reclutando gente y ademas el héroe de las dagas también.

Escuchando las palabras que salieron del escudo empieza a reír un poco en incomodando a los demás ya que parecía un chiste contado, terminando de reír repone la compostura y aun con esa sonrisa indescifrable hacía los tres responde mientras se señala.

¿Yo ofrecer compañeros?

Lo siento joven yo no ofrezco algo tan simple y de baja calidad para ustedes, perdón por reírme hace un momento pero me pareció gracioso lo que dijo el del escudo.

Así dejando de señalarse coloca ambas manos en el mango del bastón y mientras eso el de las dagas cuestiona con curiosidad.

Y digamos que no ofrece compañeros por mala calidad y perdida de ganancias ¿que ofrece a buen precio y de buena calidad?

El sujeto en cuestión empieza a caminar a paso lento pero seguro pero en dirección al héroe de las dagas ya al tenerlo cerca se dieron cuenta de que era mas bajo de lo que parecía, ya analizando a su futuro cliente lo mira a los ojos y empieza a hablar con orgullo.

Esa mirada es la que buscaba, desciendes de una familia de mercaderes la mirada de alguien que analiza antes de vender o comprar algo, la mirada de que busca algo de gran valor pero no lo encuentra pero no es avaricia es solo por gusto, eso eres tu.

Al escuchar lo que se dijo de el empezó a sudar un poco frio, por recordar toda su vida con solo observarlo decir lo que es y a donde va, por un momento pensó que lo iban a dejar solo por eso pero no antes de decir algo Naofumi habla con seriedad y frialdad.

Y bien díganos ¿que vende que sea de gran valor para nosotros tres?

Al escuchar que generalizaba a los otros dos se separa y con una sonrisa hace una señal de que empezaran a caminar.

¿si quieren saberlo? Siganme no se arrepentirán de lo que les voy a mostrar.

Así caminando entre callejones pero con la seguridad de que no les pasaría nada fueron acompañando al hombrecillo ya que parecía ofrecer algo mejor que un compañero; llegaron a su destino a lo cual parecía una carpa de circo grande por lo cual el hombre se adelanta y abre la cortina de entrada haciendo la señal de que entraran al lugar; ya haciendo caso del hombre entraron y lo primero que observaron fueron jaulas grandes y dentro de ellas ojos brillantes pero lo mas sorprendente era que de esos ojos habían siluetas humanas pero con extremidades de animales que eso era lo extra de ellos; así que el primero en hablar fue Naofumi con su indiferencia a lo demás pero atento al hombre.

Y bien eres un vendedor de esclavos y nos llamaste para comprar ¿verdad?

Mas que una pregunta era una afirmación ya que era para eso el hombre da su risa y responde mientras camina un poco mas.

Se ve que eres listo chico, mas bien debería decirle a ambos señor ya que compraran aquí y es lo mas seguro que probare en ustedes y ademas…. Eso hace mas fácil la compra para todos.

Al seguir caminando los tres se acercan al hombre que ya estaba a lado de una jaula para saber que era; los tres juntos y el hombre con su sonrisa hace a un lado la cortina y muestra a un hombre lobo enfurecido por lo cual muestra sus estadísticas tanto para Naofumi y Christian y notaron que era de nivel 75 (Nota del autor: si me ahorro la explicación de los demi-humanos y teriomorfos es porque ya mucho lo sabemos pero en sí ya es por un poco de pereza porque ya quiero terminar el capitulo….. bueno sigamos) el primero en hablar fue Christian ya que sabia como era la situación del lugar.

Alta la calidad, alto el precio ¿verdad?

Lo siento pero no podemos pagar por el y aunque juntemos el dinero de nosotros tres y además no es el adecuado para uno de nosotros.

El esclavista baja la cortina y dando su risa mientras camina mirando las jaulas y con alegría.

Si que eres hijo de mercaderes por eso actuaste rápido en esto, bien pasaron mi prueba de calidad en clientela así que ya hablando en serio de negocios ¿que clase de esclavo les gustaría tener?

Así los tres caminando detrás de el quien habla fue Naofumi con su típica voz y observando de izquierda a derecha y por los demás lados y ángulos del lugar.

Sería uno que no se rompa, preferiblemente que no este diseñado para el hogar y que aprenda a ser bueno en batallas.

En eso el esclavista sigue caminando y con voz serena pero seria responde aun caminando.

Para eso sería un demi-humano pero no se especializan en esas cosas, pero si sería a un precio razonable para ambos.

Naofumi al escuchar que era lo recomendable para ambos sigue caminando y con frialdad responde.

¿Mientras sirva para poder mejorar mi escudo? Por mi esta bien, ya que como usted dijo, no son personas y ademas son seres que desprecian los humanos, uno menos o dos menos no lo notaran es mas, nadie los extrañara.

Al terminar de decir eso recibe un golpe en la cabeza a palma abierta de parte de Christian que su mirada era de enojo en vez de desprecio y con voz de enojo se dirige a el apuntando con el dedo índice.

Vuelve a hablar así delante de mí y te golpeo pero esta vez en el rostro, entiendo tu frustración por el reino pero no te desquites en alguien mas ¿escuchaste?

Sin decir nada solo se da la vuelta y sigue caminando mientras lo observa el héroe de las dagas, su compañera al ver lo que pasó se acerca a su izquierda y con serenidad habla.

Se por lo que pasan ya que estoy en esto con ustedes pero deben de mantenerse unidos, ya que si se separan les así le darán gusto al Rey por eso.

Ya al acercarse entran a una especie de cuarto del cual tenía a los demi-humanos así observando que a diferencia de los teriomorfos era que ellos tenían mas aspecto humano al hablar el esclavista extiende sus brazos a ambos lados como si fuera sus mayores adquisiciones hablando.

Bueno aquí tengo a los demi-humanos que les puedo ofrecer a ambos, bajos precios pero les garantizo que son serviciales para clientes respetables como ustedes.

Así mientras hablaba ambos veían los que tenía con curiosidad pero el primero fue Naofumi que pensó en algo.}

"_Esta es la peor parte de este lugar, se puede oler la muerte desde aquí pero sobre todo en una jaula se escuchan el llanto y la muerte ahí"_

Mientras seguía hablando el esclavista, Naofumi le señala a Christian a la jaula que es para seguirlo, ya haciendo caso se acercaron los dos a la jaula, se escucho el toser de dos niñas que estaban enfermas pero el sonido que resaltaba era que ambas llevaban cadenas, el esclavista al acercarse a ambos pregunta con curiosidad e intriga

Acaso encontraron algo del gusto para ambos señores.

Así Naofumi levantando la cortina que tapaba la jaula reveló que había dos niñas demi-humanas en ella sobre todo ya que ambas eran muy diferentes una tenía aspecto de mapache y la otra de comadreja, al ver la acción del hombre el esclavista empieza a hablar de ambas niñas sobre la situación en la que llegaron pero el primero en hablar fue Christian y con una voz agradable se dirige a ambas niñas con amabilidad.

Oigan niñas levanten la cabeza por favor.

Al escuchar la voz sin dudarlo hicieron caso a la supuesta orden que se les dio y notaron los dos en ambas… no tenían brillo en los ojos era como si estuvieran muertas en vida ya al ver eso a uno le dio tristeza por lo que no veía pero al otro no ya que solo quería pagar y largarse de ahí para mejorar su arma pero antes de hablar Christian, Naofumi habla de golpe con la siguiente duda.

Y bien digan sus nombres.

Al escuchar de golpe la orden empezaron a temblar de nuevo a tal grado que se abrazaron en señal de protección entre si empezando a caer lagrimas en los ojos de ambas mientras que Naofumi decía otra cosa de golpe.

Y bien ¿es que acaso no tienen uno?

¿si es así? Yo les elegiré los nombres y serán al azar y no se quejen por el nom…

Pero antes de terminar su amenaza una de ellas, la que parece mapache con voz temblorosa responde por si misma dando a conocer su nombre.

Raph….. Raphtalia

Mientras que la otra pequeña en misma situación al ver que su amiga dio su nombre ella responde.

Rif…. Rif…. Rifana.

Uno indiferente, otro alegre al escuchar el nombre de ambas niñas sabiendo que aunque no las va a librar completamente pero si a una de ellas a darle una nueva vida los dos hablan al unisono.

Está decidido me llevare a esa niña.

El esclavista da una risa al saber que ambos héroes se llevaran a ambas niñas y con una sonrisa y con una voz indescifrable responde.

Como ustedes digan.

**Y ya aquí termina el capitulo espero y les guste este fic, porque a mi si y no lo digo porque aparezco yo, sino porque aquí se responde no totalmente pero si la mayor duda de todas y es esta: ¿que hubiera pasado si Rifana hubiera soportado un poco mas la tortura de su antiguo amo? Bueno aquí lo veremos y apoyen este fic y gracias por todo. Y otra cosa notarán que algunas partes están mal o cosas por el estilo bueno….. es que estoy usando Libre Office ya que mi paquetería de Office no se a activado pero espero poder mejorar en este o en otro pero ya para poner fin es fin y bye nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Las niñas esclavas

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de la historia de el héroe del escudo pero como saben del primer capitulo aquí tenemos a cinco héroes y bueno espero y les haya gustado el primero así que como tal comencemos con el segundo espero y lo disfruten.

Capitulo 2: Las niñas esclavas.

Después de haber dicho que se llevarían a las dos infantes, el esclavista llamando a sus trabajadores ordena a que tanto como abran la jaula solo desencadenen a las niñas aun dejando los grilletes que llevaban tanto en cuello, brazos y piernas ya llevarlas a su mesa y colocarlas ahí, sabiendo que no harían intento alguno de escapar, saca de entre sus cosas debajo de su mesa unos utensilios que entre ellos abarcaba un frasco con tinta especial, dos platos extendidos para vertir el liquido, dos brochas y dos pequeñas dagas; mientras preparaba el liquido en cada plato el hombre ya alegre de una compra doble le dice a los jóvenes.

Bueno para que sea mas efectivo el contrato de la esclava de cada uno, tendrán que ofrecer solo una gota de sangre y así ya serán cada una de su propiedad clientes míos.

Al saber que era algo requerido los dos jóvenes tomo cada uno una daga, Naofumi haciendo una herida en su mano izquierda en el dedo pulgar mientras que Christian en el lado derecho con el dedo anular, así vertiendo los dos cada uno en su plato ya con tinta; El hombre al ver que cada uno hizo lo que se le pidió ordeno a uno de sus trabajadores a que lo ayudara de la misma manera con la niña que estuviera libre ya de esta manera las dos al ver que seguía aun nerviosas opusieron un poco de resistencia pero ya al no tener mas fuerzas con que pelear se decidieron por la marca, el esclavista marco a Raphtalia con la tinta que tenía la sangre de Naofumi, mientras que el otro marcó a Rifana con la sangre de Christian así los dos haciendo un circulo en la marca que ellas tenían; así al momento de terminar de hacer el círculo en segundos empezó a brillar el así generando un brillo de color morado y después humo pero lo preocupante aquí era que ambas soltaban gemidos de dolor, los dos preocupados al ver el dolor que provocaba eso el primero en hablar fue Christian y con un poco de preocupación y curiosidad.

Ehhhh disculpe ¿es normal que pasé eso cuando se hace el contrato de amo-esclavo?

El esclavista al escuchar la pregunta junto con su trabajador dejan los utensilios en el mismo lugar donde estaban y con una sonrisa responde.

Descuide ya pasará, es normal en hacer estos contratos, créanme que después de esto ya no los desobedecerán con la marca ya hecha.

Al terminar de decir lo suyo también terminó el pequeño sufrimiento de las niñas ya que ambas empezaron a toser por el dolor que tuvieron y soportaron por ello, lo sorprendente fue que en automático se abrieron en ambos el menú y se mostró las estadísticas de cada una pero no acabó la sorpresa sino que al ver bien descubrieron que no estaban registradas en sus sistemas como esclavas sino como acompañantes pero ya con los nombres de ambas ya al saberlo, el esclavista al ver el momento y con su típica voz les habla a ambos con satisfacción.

Las niñas ya son de ustedes.

Al momento de saber la transacción dejaron sus respectivas bolsas con la cantidad del dinero ya acercarse a sus respectivas niñas, el esclavista estaba contando el dinero y con sorpresa le dice a ambos.

Disculpen pero en la del escudo hay una moneda de mas y en el de las tonfas hay dos de mas.

Ya cercas de sus esclavas el primero en hablar fue el héroe de las tonfas y con voz un poco seria girando su mirada hacía el esclavista responde.

Tomalo como propina de ambos, ya que al saber como eres, igual las ibas a pedir ¿verdad?.

El esclavista ríe un poco mientras gira a la mesa de nuevo y empieza a juntar el dinero mientras da una risa de satisfacción.

Bien que me conoces, digno de alguien que viene de una familia de mercaderes, y si se las iba a pedir pero no creí que iba a ser así, por eso me agradan pero bueno las niñas ya son de ustedes.

Así ya tomando cada uno la suya, Naofumi de la misma manera que en la historia original mientras que Christian decidió cargarla de manera nupcial o como una princesa, Aldara como decidió por su cuenta esperar a ambos ya que no soportaba la idea de los esclavos optó por salir del lugar ya escuchando pisadas de salida se coloco frente de la entrada y vio como Naofumi llevaba a la que parecía mapache del brazo como si fuera un objeto mientras que Christian llevaba a la que tenía aspecto de comadreja en brazos mientras que la niña ya estaba por dormir (no morir ya que no queremos que muera y nunca pasará) así que mientras se acerco a ambos escucho algo que la sorprendió de nuevo pero por parte de Christian ya que tenía la mirada con odio y coraje.

Raphtalia y Rifana les juro desde este día que cuando nos encontremos al maldito bastardo que las torturó así….. lo mataré con mis propias manos, no me importa quien sea pero morirá en mis manos para que no torture nunca mas.

Raphtalia, Aldara y Naofumi al escuchar un juramento de ese tipo se impactaron, normalmente uno entregaría al sujeto a las autoridades para que pague por el delito pero no… alguien ya lo condenó a muerte y sin ningún juicio solo que faltaba esperar el día de la ejecución solo deseaban que no fuera muy pronto mientras que Rifana antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir pensó con admiración y así dando una sonrisa que nadie notó.

"_Solo espero que mi nuevo amo no sea como el anterior y que cumpla con su promesa de liberarnos de una carga emocional"_

Mientras iban caminando decidieron pasara la noche en una posada todos juntos ya que así podrían ir a la mañana siguiente con el herrero y comprar tanto como ropa y armas para las niñas con el fin de entrenarlas y sean de ayuda para las olas de calamidad y así hicieron lo planeado; Era un nuevo día en Melromarc todos los locales y despachos de todo tipo estaban abriendo para nuevas ventas y compras mientras que en las calles se veían a cinco personas caminando en dirección a cierto lugar, las personas de ahí los veían con desprecio por una falsa acusación que no hicieron, Naofumi con su mirada fría solo miraba su destino mientras que Aldara y Christian iban comprando un poco de comida que podían para desayunar así tanto dándole a las demi-humanas, aunque con cierta desconfianza tomaban el pan pero al ver que era del mismo que les daban comieron con alegría y lagrimas en sus ojos ya que era la primera vez que les daban de comer sin la necesidad de golpearlas o humillarlas tanto física y psicológicamente ya llegando al lugar, abren la puerta y el herrero con su sonrisa saluda a sus clientes.

Bienve…

Pero se corta sus palabras mientras ve a dos niñas demi-humanas con ellos en arapos y maltratadas y para ultimo detalle aunque era un poco notable se percato de que tenían el sello de esclavo así entendiendo que eran las esclavas de los héroes, pero antes de decir otra cosa el primero en hablar es Naofumi que colocando seis monedas de plata en la recepción y con su voz seria toma la palabra.

Quiero un arma para ella y ¿si tienes algo de ropa que esté en oferta? Quiero que me la muestres.

Al ver su entorno y la situación con sorpresa y algo de preocupación solo tomo el dinero y susurro una sola palabra.

Chico

Así de su bodega empezó a buscar la ropa indicada para ella pero fue interrumpido por la acompañante del héroe de las tonfas que decidió hacer la selección de ropa para las infantes tanto así que decidió llevarlas para que ellas vieran que ropas elegir y así no hubiera un pequeño disgusto para sus respectivos amos; ya terminando de elegir para las niñas, como una hermana mayor las lleva al probador y empieza a cambiarles las ropas pero lo que mas la intrigó y la hizo flaquear un poco fue que al ver el cuerpo de ellas no evitó ver heridas en ellas y lo peor la desnutrición que tenían al igual que Christian decidió que también pelearía por el bien de los demás tanto para que todas las especies puedan coexistir de manera pacifica; media hora después la primera que salió fue Raphtalia con vestimenta (Nota del autor: lo cual no describiré la ropa de ella por que ya la hemos visto en el anime y manga así que seguimos) la siguiente en salir fue Rifana que su ropa era así:

En su cabeza llevaba un listón de color rosa pálido atado en forma de moño.

En conjunto llevaba un suéter de manga corta blanco con bordes de color rosa pálido en los bordes y en el centro llevaba un broche de color marrón así como los bordes parecían conectarse en el broche así tanto que en la parte de sus brazos llevaba sus grilletes dando a entender que aun era una esclava.

En la parte debajo del suéter llevaba una blusa de color rosa con símbolos tribales que llegaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura que abría en cuatro direcciones distintas.

Un short que era un poco arriba de las rodillas con detalles dorados que parecían nubes y en el borde de la prenda era de color dorado.

Un par de calcetas largas que le cubrían la pantorrilla de color café junto con unos botines de color rosa así como en la parte inferior de color negro mientras que en la cintura llevaba una pequeña daga. (nota del autor: sí lo se es mucho rosa pero así es el traje alterno de Talim en Soul Calibur 2 no me juzguen y solo disfruten)

Ya los héroes al ver a sus acompañantes listas, Naofumi saca debajo de su capa dos globos naranjas que lo estaban mordiendo así sorprendiendo a todos por igual al no saber que no llevaba eso en sí, así dando uno a Christian y otro para sí mismo con una voz seria se dirige a ambas.

Tardaron mucho en cambiarse sus ropas.

Las niñas al escuchar cierto reclamo bajaron sus cabezas apenadas y con cierto miedo ya que al instante pensaron que las iban a maltratar de nuevo pero antes de decir otra cosa Aldara interviene mientras sale del probador con algo de seriedad hacia Naofumi.

Ni se te ocurra regañarlas ya tienen suficiente con el trauma y lo demás que tienen es mas ¿si las vamos a entrenar? No seamos muy estrictos con ellas aunque con ustedes lo seré ya que sus armas merecen mejorar y sus físicos.

Mientras terminaba de decir eso a las dos infantes les salieron unas sonrisas pequeñas en sus rostros al ver que alguien mas las cuidaría ya que también vieron a la chica que las cambió de ropa como una hermana mayor; al momento Christian y Naofumi mostraron los globos naranjas por obviedad las dos se espantaron por miedo y al no saber que tenían que hacer hasta que hablo el héroe de las tonfas.

Escuchen si van a pertenecer en nuestros equipos primero harán esta prueba, tienen que reventar estos pequeños monstruos con sus dagas.

Las niñas al ver con cierto pavor a los monstruos giraron sus cabezas de izquierda a derecha en forma de negación mientras decían la palabra que no hasta que los amos de ellas aunque uno con cierta empatía dijeron al unísono.

Es una orden obedezcan.

Al momento de decir eso los dos, las marcas que ellas llevaban en sus pechos empezaron a soltar como una cierta descarga eléctrica (eso pienso yo cuando lo ví) por no obedecer la orden, mientras empezaban a gemir de dolor mientras se arrodillaban el que habló fue Aldara que para motivar a las niñas habló.

Es mejor que lo hagan, este es el comienzo para que sean mas fuertes y además si llegan a tener un propósito…. Esto les hará cambiar la vista de varias cosas, solo revienten esos globos.

Al escuchar eso todos y sobre todo las niñas se sorprendieron así que sacando sus pequeñas dagas (que ahora en ellas si son dagas y en el quinto héroe son tonfas) y ambas corrieron a apuñalar los globos pero sin éxito alguno ya que fueron rebotadas por sus amos cayendo de sentón, así que acercándose la chica peli morada colocándose en medio de las niñas les susurra algo.

Escuchen bien, imaginen que son unos de los monstruos que llegaron de la primera ola de calamidad, al momento que los eliminen son dos personas que vivirán otro día gracias a ustedes.

Así alejándose las pequeñas al verse entre sí tomaron sus respectivas dagas de nuevo pero esta vez con una mirada de valor corrieron a sus respectivos globos pero con mas fuerza teniendo éxito al reventarlos, lo que sorprendió a Naofumi y Christian fue que recibieron puntos de experiencia el que pregunto curioso fue Naofumi.

¿Así que también recibo puntos de experiencia?

Al momento de escuchar esa pregunta el herrero iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por el héroe de las tonfas que hablando como si diera una clase respondió.

Bueno lo que pasa es que al momento de que compramos a Raphtalia y Rifana fueron como esclavas pero al momento de hacer el contrato fue como acompañantes así que como tal gracias a ellas y nuestras peleas obtendremos puntos y tanto como ellas y nosotros subiremos de nivel mas rápido, ¿entendiste Naofumi? Y como dato extra de mi parte también no es necesario hacer un contrato así, ya que si una persona acepta estar en tu equipo y la aceptas de igual manera, el sistema la marcará como acompañante y también obtendrás puntos por ella y ella de ti ya que no importa quien extermine el monstruo ambos recibirán puntos.

Todos estaban impactados por lo que escucharon, jamas nadie dio una explicación de ese tipo y con lujo de detalles hasta el herrero quedo con la boca abierta por tal información, nadie dijo nada en unos segundos hasta que Aldara hablo con curiosidad.

Entonces….. ¿yo estoy registrada como su compañera Chris-sama?

El chico respondió con seguridad mientras asentía con la cabeza y con cierto orgullo responde.

Claro ¿porque crees que subiste de nivel rápidamente? Tu aceptaste ser mi compañera y yo ser tu compañero, por lo tanto tu y yo hemos subido de nivel rápidamente y no por nada hemos mejorado ambos por eso, sino por nuestro trabajo en equipo.

Naofumi al ver la escena que tenía sintió un poco de coraje ya que empezó a recordar cierta chica pelirroja que lo engañó y que lo inculpo de un delito que no hizo, así que al ver a Raphtalia mientras que estaba con Rifana hablando un poco se dirigió a ella con frialdad.

Escuchame, de ahora en adelante pelearas con monstruos ya que me costaste mucho dinero así que tendremos que recuperarlo ¿entendiste?

Raphtalia al haber escuchado atentamente lo que dijo su señor se asustó, creyendo que solo iba a pelear mientras que él iba a estar holgazaneando sin hacer nada mientras que escuchó lo siguiente.

A cambio de eso yo te protegeré.

Por su parte Rifana se acercó a su amo con algo de miedo y colocando su mano derecha en el pantalón para llamar su atención escucho lo siguiente.

Escucha, pelearemos juntos contra las olas de calamidad así que nos haremos mas fuertes yo te protegeré hasta con mi vida si es necesario, pero escucha de igual manera nos ganaremos juntos el pan para así romper nuestros limites ¿estas de acuerdo?

Al escuchar con atención, sonrío así dejando mostrar un brillo en sus ojos ya que vio en su nuevo amo una esperanza para confiar en el aunque con la vestimenta que llevaba parecía un mercenario se percató de que no era mala persona sino que al contrario, aunque casi siempre tenia la mirada seria solo era alguien amable con los demás así que respondiendo con felicidad y firmeza en sus palabras.

Si amo, peleare a su lado y nos haremos mas fuertes para proteger este mundo aunque no entiendo aun ¿que tiene que ver el ganarse el pan con ser mas fuertes?

Así dando una sonrisa todos quien habló primero fue la que ahora veían como hermana y dando una sonrisa se dirigía a la puerta.

Bien ya es hora de ir a subir de nivel o se meterá el sol si seguimos aquí solo conversando.

Así que saliendo todos del lugar dejando al herrero con sorpresas que lo impactaron y que a lo mejor dormirá un poco mejor y con algo de curiosidad se pregunta.

Rayos ahora no entiendo ¿si el chico del escudo esta mal? O ¿es solo el reino? Y ademas ¿como es posible que el chico de las tonfas sepa de tal información si nunca se le vio analizar las cosas?

Mientras que en las calles del reino se les veía a las cinco personas en camino hasta que Naofumi al contar su dinero y con cierta molestia hablo.

Ahora solo tengo tres monedas de plata…

Pero antes de que hablará Christian o Aldara con cierta molestia se dirige a ellos.

No necesito de sus ayudas monetarias aun así gracias pero tengo que ganarme el dinero con mis esfuerzos ya que ustedes saben como ganárselo y sobre todo tu Christian.

Antes de decir algo las cinco personas vieron una escena un poco desagradable; unos niños demi-humanos estaban cargando ciertas cajas que se veían un poco pesadas para ellos ya que el que parecía ser el amo de ellos les estaba gritando con ofensas hasta que uno de los niños cayó por no soportar el peso, el amo molesto se acercó a el y a punto de golpearlo con una pequeña vara es detenido por una pregunta interesante.

Oiga ¿cuantas cajas le quedan? Y además ¿cuanto pagaría por hacer eso?

El hombre sorprendido al ver de donde venían las dudas mientras se acercaba, vio que era el héroe de las tonfas y con cierto desprecio se dirige a el.

¿acaso vienes porque solo te dan lastima los demi-humanos estúpido héroe?

O ¿es que quieres caer bien a todos solo porque quieres borrar tu delito?

Un poco molesto pero no mostrando en su rostro con amabilidad responde mientras daba una sonrisa de lado.

El estúpido sería usted, ya que quiero trabajar un poco y ganarme ese dinero ya que quiero que esos niños descansen un poco y para agregar… esto me sirve de entrenamiento en las piernas y en mis brazos.

El hombre al escuchar el pequeño insulto iba a golpearlo en el rostro pero lo dejó pasar ya que escuchó el motivo de su intervención así que con sinceridad responde ya con cierta admiración.

Bueno me quedan diez cajas y si están un poco pesadas para ellos y la paga sería 50 monedas de plata ¿tenemos un pequeño contrato?

El héroe de las tonfas al escuchar que había un pequeño trabajo extendió la mano y preguntó con curiosidad.

Y si le consigo otros dos trabajadores ¿pagará lo mismo para todos?

El hombre al ver como iba esto da una sonrisa de satisfacción y responde mientras estrecha la mano con el joven.

Sí les pagaré igual, 50 monedas de plata a cada uno pero ¿de donde conseguirás otros dos trabajadores?

Christian al escuchar eso hace la señal de que los demás se acerquen por lo tanto haciendo caso de ello se acercaron a el y explicando la situación aceptaron trabajar por ese dinero ya que aunque pesaban las cajas eso dejo que Raphtalia y Rifana jugarán un poco con los demás niño ya que habían tardado una hora en las cajas; terminaron y recibiendo el dinero se despidieron del hombre y de los niños, al momento de ver el carruaje alejarse sonó el vientre de las niñas y Naofumi mas que una pregunta afirmó lo sucedido.

Tienen hambre ¿verdad?

Las niñas negaron con la cabeza pero Aldara les habla con amabilidad mientras les acaricia la cabeza a ambas.

Es mejor que sean sinceras ya que pueden obtener premios por eso.

Las niñas no expresaron nada, pero lo gracioso para los tres adultos es que vieron como movían sus colas en señal de felicidad de que alguien les acaricie; ya así Christian habló de manera espontanea y también con hambre así caminando al restaurante.

Bien dicen que el desayuno es la comida del día y como ya tengo hambre vamos a clavar el diente porque así no duraremos el día.

Una risa, solo fue eso lo que Christian liberó en todos una pequeña risa por esa expresión suya ya que eso alegro el día en todos así que yendo al restaurante mientras que la gente del reino hablaban de ellos cosas que no iban al caso entre ellas:

"mira ahí va la pandilla para deshonrar otro lugar"

"no les vasto con la señorita Mein ¿ahora tienen esclavas para sus depravaciones?"

Y cosas por el estilo, a Naofumi parecía incomodarlo pero a Christian y Aldara no ya que sabían que jamás pasó lo que decían; llegando al restaurante entran Naofumi y Christian hasta que Aldara se acerca a ambos y con cierta decepción les dice a ambos.

Oigan en este lugar tienen prohibida la entrada a demi-humanos, mejor vamos a otro lado por favor.

Poco o mucho les interesó eso lo que hicieron fue llamar a las niñas para que entraran y así lo hicieron ya dentro del lugar fueron a tomar una mesa y como tal la gente de ahí empezó a hablar de ellos, ya tomando asiento ellos Naofumi y Christian de un lado mientras que Aldara con las niñas tomaron el otro; ya acercándose un mesero les pregunta a cada uno su orden, mientras que Aldara pide para las niñas el menú infantil ya con la orden en mano y con el mesero retirado Rifana pregunta con intriga.

¿porque?

En eso Naofumi responde con otra pregunta

¿acaso querían otra cosa que comer?

Rifana solo niega con la cabeza y repite de nuevo la pregunta y agrega otra cosa.

¿Porque nos dan de comer?

En eso Christian responde con mirada y voz de preocupación mientras se levanta para acariciar la cabeza de Rifana.

Podré ser cruel en algunos aspectos pero jamas dejaría a mis compañeros sin comer, ademas se lo merecen solo por reventar esos globos.

Las niñas al escuchar tal respuesta dieron una sonrisa sincera por lo tal empezaron a hablar un poco preguntando de quienes eran sus amos aún sin decir quienes eran, pasaron los minutos hasta que llego la comida; con brillos en sus ojos las niñas vieron sus platos con comida, pero mas las impresionó que el plato estaba a rebosar de comida así que empezando a comer todos, Aldara al saber aun de la situación de los héroes solo siguió comiendo hasta que Naofumi pregunto.

¿Esta rica la comida?

Las demi-humanas aun con bocado solo asienten y siguen saboreando de sus platillos hasta que todos quedaron satisfechos; ya saliendo del lugar fueron con destino al lugar de inicio para poder subir de nivel ya que para evitar el efecto negativo de las armas decidieron entrenar por otro lado (Nota del autor: como dije desde el primer capitulo, algunas cosas no se escribirán ya que van como la historia original así que iré por donde esta el héroe de las tonfas, bien sigamos) Mientras que Naofumi y Raphtalia estaban subiendo de nivel en una parte lejana, Christian, Aldara y Rifana igual estaban entrenando y subiendo de nivel hasta que parecía haber terminado de reventar todos los globos que estaban en ese lugar, con orgullo en sus palabras dijo lo siguiente Christian.

Bien hecho chicas hemos subido de nivel mas rápido y sobre todo gracias a la nueva integrante de nuestro equipo.

Mientras Aldara iba a decir otra cosa salta de los arbustos una especie de perro salvaje, era marcado como enemigo pero antes de que alguien actuara o dijera algo el can se lanzó en ataque hacía la pequeña comadreja, pero fue interceptado por su amo que corrió a toda velocidad y lo sujeto del cuello y con firmeza dijo lo siguiente.

Rifana es tuyo el perro, apuñala su cabeza y así nos haremos mas fuertes hazlo.

La niña con un poco de miedo retrocedió porque no quería hacer tal cosa con un poco de miedo responde.

No quiero, no quiero lastimar a un perro solo por hacerme mas fuerte amo, no pida eso.

Al escuchar tal cosa aunque vio que el perro se lanzó a ella con intenciones asesinas no quería lastimarlo pero solo se le ocurrió decir algo.

Se que tienes miedo aún y que no quieres lastimar a un solo animal pero entiende, cuando llegue la ola, los monstruos no tendrán piedad de nadie, así que si no puedes solo matar a un solo perro que intento matarte, morirás en la ola y no es justo, vamos Rifana hazlo debemos ser fuertes para pelear juntos.

Rifana al escuchar tal cosa se impresionó pero sobre todo la mala noticia de que podría morir en la ola si pelea a lado de su amo, pero también cuando escucho de que los tres deben ser mas fuertes y pregunto preocupada.

Amo ¿usted peleara en la ola con Aldara-nee?

Aun forcejeando con el perro para que no se soltará de su agarre con seriedad responde a la duda.

Para eso fui invocado, para pelear por este mundo que aunque este podrido merece una segunda oportunidad.

Ninguna de las dos lo creía, sabiendo como estaba la situación del reino uno dejaría morir todo pero el no, solo dio una segunda oportunidad al mundo para que mejorará así como tal Rifana toma con fuerza su daga y corriendo apuñala al perro en la cabeza y como tal muere al instante mientras brota sangre de su herida, por su parte el héroe de las tonfas pensó seriamente.

"_Mi teoría no era errónea, esto no es un maldito juego, esto es real y como tal debo luchar con todo lo que vaya obteniendo para sobrevivir de este mundo, debo luchar, debo sobrevivir con mi equipo."_

Ya estaba atardeciendo en el reino y como tal habían quedado en acuerdo decidieron reunirse en un pequeño lugar del bosque que estaba junto a un riachuelo por lo cual ya en una fogata y todo, los dos héroes y la aventurera ya habían descubierto habilidades y para los dos héroes nuevas armas pero como no diré las de Naofumi solo diré las del quinto héroe.

**Tonfas de madera junto con su habilidad: Esto le permite al usuario a parte de cambiar por unas tonfas de madera le permite usar mas agilidad y resistencia y su habilidad es que le permite disparar de un movimiento astillas para dañar al enemigo.**

**Tonfas de piedra: Mejora la resistencia pero baja la agilidad del usuario, así también dando una bonificación de fuerza por lo tanto fuerza y defensa funciona pero solo en peleas cortas y rápidas. **

**Habilidad de las tonfas predeterminadas contra golpe de viento: el mismo nombre dice para que funciona, pero al momento de realizar el movimiento al contacto del enemigo libera una especie de bomba de viento así provocando daño al enemigo.**

**Tonfas cortantes estilo antiguo: diseño del anterior héroe aunque fue una mujer mejora en el usuario la agilidad pero disminuye su fuerza a la mitad, lo mas recomendable es pelear como fajador (de cercas) y usar movimientos acrobáticos.**

**Tonfas salvajes: basadas en el perro que fue asesinado por Rifana este le permite al usuario usar fuerza y agilidad en todo aspecto pero por periodos cortos, ya que ademas se cree que pueden cortar lo que sea.**

**Tonfas de metal: por solo chocar con la daga de Rifana esto creo unas tonfas mas resistentes a los ataques, aunque puede usarse para ataque y defensa es mas recomendable usarlas como escudos y así desviar los ataques del enemigo.**

**Habilidad desbloqueada: Escudo de cadenas. **

Ya al ver lo que habían obtenido tanto en niveles y armas todos estaban comiendo alrededor de una fogata exactamente eran peces ya que pasaron como media hora pescando todos en silencio pero disfrutando de la comida, con curiosidad pregunta Raphtalia a los dos héroes.

Disculpen amo y señor pero tengo una duda ¿quienes son ustedes?

El primero en responder fue Naofumi ya que con su típica voz toma la palabra.

Soy el héroe del escudo.

Mientras que Christian de manera alegre responde aunque un poco cansado.

Yo soy el héroe de las tonfas, espero y nos podamos llevar bien pequeñas.

Rifana al escuchar eso se levanta de la sorpresa y acercándose a los dos y con curiosidad pregunta para asegurarse.

Disculpen entonces ¿ustedes son dos de los cinco héroes que se hablan en la historia?

Antes de que uno de ellos respondiera algo, Rifana rápidamente se acerca a Naofumi y con un leve sonrojo pero con brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa dice lo siguiente.

Entonces si usted es el héroe del escudo… ¿puede hacerme su esposa? Por favor.

Nadie esperaba eso, solo Raphtalia al momento que recordó la promesa que le hizo cuando estaba en cautiverio y torturadas ya que en una noche prometió eso; Mientras que la mencionada tenía un pequeño recuerdo cuando aun vivían sus padres y con Rifana ahí.

**Flashback de Raphtalia**

Se podía apreciar dentro de una casa humilde a dos demi-humanos adultos obviamente que eran esposos, mientras uno cargaba a Raphtalia en sus piernas, la mujer mayor tenía a Rifana de la misma manera hasta que el hombre tomo la palabra como si quisiera contar una historia para su hija y la pequeña invitada.

Raphtalia y Rifana ¿conocen a los cinco héroes que se habla en la historia?

Raphtalia respondiendo mientras movía la cabeza en afirmación toma la palabra y con seguridad y alegría en su respuesta.

Si padre los conocemos y son:

El de la lanza

El de la espada

El del arco

y por ultimo los héroes del escudo y de las tonfas.

El padre así dando una sonrisa de que acertó a la respuesta mientras acaricia la cabeza de la pequeña con ternura y de la misma manera con su voz.

Bien contestado hija pero ¿saben algo mas?

Las niñas por curiosidad deciden responder a que no sabían lo que seguía, el hombre al ver eso empieza a contar lo siguiente.

Tanto como el héroe del escudo y el héroe de las tonfas, ambos valoran mucho a los demi-humanos como nosotros, de hecho hace mil años atrás los dos héroes aunque en esa vez hubo una heroína de las tonfas ambos pelearon sacrificando sus vidas por los demi-humanos, se dice que en alguna aldea esta la tumba y una estatua de ambos.

Raphtalia y Rifana al escuchar esa parte de la historia se sorprendieron mucho ya que al no saber que hubo una heroína de las tonfas y que ademas el héroe del escudo peleo a lado de ella sacrificando la vida por ellos hasta que la pequeña comadreja con felicidad habló.

¿en serio? A mi me gustaría conocer al héroe del escudo y pedirle que me haga su esposa.

Ambos adultos dieron una risa al escuchar tal propuesta tan grande de alguien tan pequeña, así que la mujer con alegría y confianza le dijo a ambas.

Bueno si son buenas niñas y siguen así de alegres algún día los conocerán y tanto como tu Rifana y mi hija serán felices.

**Fin del flashback**

Raphtalia al ver con sorpresa al tener a ambos héroes frente a ella solo susurró algo.

Héroe del escudo y héroe de las tonfas.

Hasta que se levantó de su asiento para mover a Rifana y sentarla de nuevo ya que veía que su amo estaba un poco molesto ya que Rifana no dejaba de hostigarlo con la pregunta de que si lo haría su esposa; hasta que tomaron ambas su asiento y con sorpresa Raphtalia pregunto.

Disculpen ¿nos pueden decir sus nombres?

Naofumi ya que había comenzado a hacer algo de medicina sin mirar a nadie en particular con su voz neutra responde.

Me llamo Naofumi Iwatani.

Mientras tanto el siguiente en hablar con alegría y dando una pequeña sonrisa responde mientras muestra sus armas.

Mi nombre es Christian de Jesús Carreola Ramírez y lo diré de nuevo, soy el héroe de las tonfas.

Las dos pequeñas al escuchar cierto nombre tan largo se quedaron con cara de no entender ¿el porque de un nombre así? Pero mejor decidieron en preguntar después hasta que vieron a la chica peli morada y ella respondió mientras aun tenía el pescado en la mano.

Mi nombre es Aldara y bueno… soy la compañera y amiga de Chris-sama.

Al saber todos nombres las infantes solo murmuraron para tenerlos bien en mente pero fueron interrumpidas hasta que Raphtalia tocio un poco así dando a entender que sí tenía una enfermedad al igual que Rifana pero ella lo ocultaba, así que Naofumi ya que había preparado dos botellas con medicina así que se las dio a ambas y aun neutro dijo lo siguiente.

Beban éso les ayudará con sus resfriados, es preferible que lo hagan ahora a que empeore después.

Las niñas al hacer caso a la petición bebieron un poco de la medicina pero en un instante escupieron lo que tenían en sus bocas hasta que Rifana habló aun con la cabeza abajo e intentando no vomitar.

Esta medicina sabe amarga, no quiero volver a beber eso señor Naofumi, amo no me haga beber eso por favor.

Su corazón iba a ceder ante tal petición pero resistió ya que el también como Naofumi quería que su compañera estuviera bien de salud así que con firmeza en sus palabras y señalándolas tomo la palabra.

Es mas recomendable que la medicina sea amarga así será mas efectiva para ustedes y mejoraran mas rápido.

Las niñas tomaron de nuevo la postura y al ver sus botellas con la medicina se miraron una a la otra y como si lo hubieran hablado tomaron sus medicinas de un golpe aunque eso provoco que dieran un grito de disgusto por el sabor.

La noche cayó y claramente se veía el cielo despejado con estrellas, una fogata y cerca de ella, dos niñas demi-humanas con las respectivas capas de sus amas cubiertas para no ser afectadas por el frío mientras dormían plácidamente (o eso parecía) por otro lado los tres adultos estaban hablando de cosas que eran un poco importantes como para personas y equipo entre ellas eran:

¿que si iban a seguir juntos mucho tiempo?

¿que si iban a reunir mas gente?

¿como iba a ser el entrenamiento de mañana para ahora los cinco?

Y además Naofumi estaba siendo un poco regañado por sus compañeros al ver como trataba a Raphtalia como un objeto, lo cual lo molesto un poco pero al no querer prolongar la conversación solo dijo "lo intentaré" hasta que la curiosidad invadió a los otros dos y Aldara le preguntó a su compañero.

Oiga Chris-sama entiendo que usted es hijo de mercaderes y usted dijo que era un negociante y la pregunta es ¿a que se dedicaba antes de venir?

(Nota del autor: no escribiré el sueño de Raphtalia ya porque tanto en el animé y en el manga es casi lo mismo, no eh leído la web novel o la novela ligera es mas hasta el borrador de la creadora así que lo siento y seguimos)

Antes de que respondiera a la pregunta se escucha unos gritos lo cual alertaron a los tres y era porque Raphtalia y Rifana habían tenido un mal sueño de hecho eran sus recuerdos de la primera ola lo que las despertó pero lo que gritaban y movían de manera errática sus brazos era que estaban llamando a sus padres, Naofumi y Christian fueron a ellas para calmarlas pero no funcionaba del todo hasta que Aldara con afirmación les habló a ambos mientras intentaban calmarlas y que volvieran a dormir.

Será mejor que uno de ustedes cante algo para calmarlas, así volverán a dormir y mejor a como antes y bien ¿quien de ustedes sabe una canción de cuna?

Naofumi se quedo en silencio ya que….. al haber sido culpado de algo eso oscureció su alma así que solo intentaba calmar a Raphtalia acariciando su cabellera pero solo funcionaba un poco, antes de que Aldara le preguntará a Christian el ya estaba cantando algo así.

Calla mi vida , no hay que llorar duerme y sueña feliz, siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar así yo estaré junto a ti.  
Al momento de terminar ese pequeño canto las niñas se calmaron y durmieron de nuevo pero esta vez tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, Naofumi colocó de nuevo a Raphtalia en el suelo para que durmiera mientras que Christian tenía a Rifana en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y siguiera durmiendo, Aldara con curiosidad se acerca a Christian y ya con una voz apenas audible para ambos mientras mira la escena con ternura.

Oiga Chris-sama ¿como aprendió a cantar así? Y sobre todo ¿quien le enseñó esa canción?

El joven aún teniendo a la infante en brazos y arrullandola con una sonrisa tierna y mirando a Rifana contesta.

Bueno parte de mi familia son músicos por lo cual aprendí a cantar y ¿la canción? Bueno era una canción que vi en una obra de teatro de mi mundo (aunque en parte era verdad pero era de una película) así que quedó grabada en mi mente.

Naofumi al escuchar eso sorprendido aceptó que era buena idea al tener a un gran amigo como el héroe de las tonfas, así que dando una sonrisa que nadie notó optó por irse a dormir ya por lo cual Aldara se sentó a lado de Christian y así durmiendo todos quedaron bajo el gran manto celestial.

Era un nuevo día para el reino de Melromarc todos ya estaban realizando sus actividades diarias desde el simple jardinero, hasta el rey que ya estaba empezando sus actividades, mientras tanto para las cinco personas que ya llevaban cierta cantidad de botellas con medicina ya preparadas fueron a la tienda naturista Aldara con alegría abriendo la puerta da un pequeño grito así para dar por saber su llegada.

Buenos días señor, ya venimos para venderle la medicina como nos lo dijo.

El señor y dueño del lugar al ver quienes eran, dando una sonrisa y su bienvenida les hace la señal de que se acerquen ya que como las niñas se les dijo que esperaran afuera del local ya dentro de ahí sacaron sus botellas cada uno.

Naofumi: 5 botellas

Aldara: 8 botellas

Christian: 4 botellas.

El señor al ver las botellas con la medicina y saber que eran de buena calidad con curiosidad les pregunta de nuevo como la anterior.

Bueno me impresionan que sean de buena calidad pero díganme ¿quien de ustedes sabe algo de medicina? Ya que es un poco raro encontrar de tal calidad en este reino.

Aldara orgullosa se acerca al anciano y con voz confiada mientras iba colocando sus manos en la recepción responde.

Todo lo hicimos gracias al héroe del escudo ya que tiene una habilidad de mejoramiento de medicina y otras cosas ¿espero y no le moleste eso señor?

Al saber la respuesta y como es que obtuvieron medicina de ese tipo el señor aun sonriente mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación toma las botellas, mientras va sacando su caja para pagarles.

No me molesta que lo hagan así es mas, me alegra que hagan medicina de esa calidad ya que no es frecuente conseguirla.

Al momento de terminar lo dicho y el conteo del dinero les paga a los tres sus respectivas cantidades (lo cual no diré ya que sería como hacerlos pobres) ya saliendo de ahí fueron a lado del lugar lo cual vieron a las niñas mientras veían a niños humanos jugando con un balón sencillo en eso Aldara como la hermana mayor de ellas se acerca con una sonrisa y mirando con ellas la escena les pregunta.

¿quieren ustedes un balón para jugar?

En eso miran a su izquierda donde estaba Aldara observando y sorprendidas retroceden un poco y la primera en hablar fue Rifana que con las manos a la altura de su pecho y con voz seria.

No la necesitamos, no queremos una pelota mientras estemos con ustedes queremos ser mas fuertes como ustedes.

Decía esto mientras las dos movían sus colas de animales, los tres al ver que sucedía con ellas solo pensaron una sola cosa al instante.

"_De verdad si quieren un balón pero ¿porque niegan lo que quieren?"_

Aldara al ver que si lo quieren fue al vendedor mas cercano, con amabilidad le pidió un balón así entregando dicho objeto y pagando se despidió del señor y acercándose a ellas y con una sonrisa se los entrega mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza a la izquierda.

Tomen, se lo merecen por estar esperando mientras vendíamos la medicina que hicimos, pero vamos a jugar con el después de trabajar ¿entendido?

Las niña al ver el balón con brillo en los ojos lo tomaron y con una sonrisa abierta mirando a la mujer que les compro dicho juguete solo respondieron al unisono.

Si onee-sama

Al momento de que los otros dos escucharon como la llamaron dieron una sonrisa de alivio al saber que al menos alguien esta tanto para ellos y las niñas; después de eso fueron a almorzar ya que a las niñas les había sonado el vientre por el hambre así que decidieron ir al mismo restaurante que fueron la primera vez, al momento de llegar ahí fueron no muy bien recibidos pero tampoco los pudieron echar ya que eran clientes del lugar, así que el mesero tomando la orden de todos mientras tomaban asiento decidieron esperar con calma hasta que Raphtalia habló pero esta vez con seriedad.

¿porque nos dan comida, medicina y nos tratan bien? Aunque nos entrenen, nuestro anterior amo y sus sirvientes nos trataban de la peor manera es mas, les divertía escuchar nuestros gritos y golpearnos pero ustedes no, Christian-sama ya dictó sentencia de quien nos trataba así, Aldara-nee nos trata como nuestra hermana pero usted Naofumi-sama aun me trata como si fuera un objeto, no me molesta mucho pero esta forma de tratarnos nos asusta, Rifana y yo pensamos que un día ustedes nos trataran como antes lo hacían con nosotras.

Ya con los ojos a punto de derramar lagrimas se levanta Christian y acercándose a Rifana le da un tierno abrazo junto con un beso en la cabellera así mientras con comprensión y ternura comenzaba a acariciar la cabellera de la misma.

Las tratamos así porque las compramos, pero yo las veo como iguales, tanto como ustedes y yo somos humanos sea de este mundo u otro, todos debemos de coexistir en armonía y por el bien común de todos, no sabía bien como era el pasado de ustedes hasta que lo hablaste Raphtalia pero aun así la sentencia esta dicha, solo falta la ejecución para que nadie como ustedes o como nosotros pase por lo mismo.

Al escuchar la respuesta solo se limitó a abrazar a su señor y llorar en silencio Rifana sintió por primera vez la honestidad absoluta en alguien, en un humano que la veía como su igual y que jamas pensó en torturarla o humillarla en algún sentido es mas aun recordando el canto para calmarla la hizo realmente feliz y también que lo primero al ver cuando despertó esa mañana fue a su amo abrazándola para que estuviera calmada mientras que Aldara abrazaba a Raphtalia para calmarla. Así llegando la comida para todos después de unos minutos todos empezaron a disfrutarla, en lo que podían pero lo gracioso y también un poco preocupante fue que las niñas aun les costaba un poco comer con cubiertos pero decidieron dejar eso para después, ya terminando de almorzar decidieron ir a subir de nivel en esta ocasión ya que para todos les era necesario para así pelear en la próxima ola; ya en el atardecer todos decidieron pasar la noche en una posada pero esta vez divididos en equipos para así tener un poco de privacidad ya en la noche cenaron en ese lugar, y cada quien en sus respectivas habitaciones pero Rifana estaba teniendo de nuevo ese sueño hasta que despertó gritando a sus padres pero lo primero al ver fue a su señor frente a ella con un poco sueño.

Buenos días pequeña ya amaneció para que tengas otro mal sueño, venga vamos a desayunar y después a trabajar.

Ya calmada y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación, ya que todos se habían ido a desayunar; como tanto Naofumi y los demás les dieron privacidad para que pudieran ir después al lugar ya saliendo de sus respectivas habitaciones las niñas se dieron los buenos días ya llegaron al lugar en donde estaban sus respectivos amos fueron a ellos y desayunaron así decidiendo que ya con el nivel que tenían ya era momento de ir a un pueblo mas para subir de nivel o adentrarse a un bosque. Ya en la ciudad pasaron por lugares así como comprando ciertos bocadillos para las niñas ya que parecía que lo que desayunaron no era suficiente para ellas así hasta que llegaron a la tienda de armas quien abrió entró primero fué Naofumi ya que después siguieron los demás, el vendedor al ver quienes eran no evito el dar su bienvenida y preguntar lo que querían comprar hasta que Aldara como la hermana mayor de las demi-humanas habló.

Queremos comprar nuevas armas para las pequeñas ¿que nos recomienda para ellas? Y ademas que estén a buen precio por favor.

El hombre al escuchar tal duda y además a un buen precio, se fue a su derecha hacía una caja que tenia armas pequeñas pero efectivas así tomando dos y mostrándolas con orgullo de su mercancía.

Miren aquí hay dos espadas cortas de hierro y se las dejo en cincuenta monedas de plata cada una.

Los tres aceptaron el precio por las armas así que las niñas las tomaron y con precaución las desenfundaron y empezaron a moverlas un poco la razón era que si las soportaban en peso y sí hasta que Naofumi habló curioso sobre un tema.

Oiga señor con el nivel, el equipo y las nuevas armas ¿hay algún lugar al que podamos ir con lo que tenemos?

El hombre mayor sacando un mapa debajo de su escritorio lo va extendiendo y analizando por completo para no enviarlos a una muerte segura les señala un punto especifico mientras habla del lugar.

Pueden ir aquí al pueblo de Riyute no es la gran cosa pero ademas de que pueden subir de nivel, pueden hacer dinero ya que su principal fuente de economía es la minería ahí podrán hacer las dos cosas.

Todos al mirar el lugar y analizar la información de lo que podrían hacer en ese pueblo todos aceptaron ir a Riyute ya que no tenían mucho que perder así que como todos aceptaron ir al pueblo mencionado, compraron en mapa y le agradecieron al hombre por la información.

Llegaron a Riyute no era como se los imaginaba pensaron de que era un pueblo minero creyeron que iban a encontrar gente trabajando en la mina y que ademas se iba a demostrar su riqueza económica y además de lo que podría ofrecer pero no, lo encontraron calmado demasiado calmado así que fueron a vender lo que tenían, tanto como las pieles que obtuvieron por los animales que cazaron y por algunos objetos que encontraron, la paga no fue mucha así que Christian al ver todo le pregunto al comprador del pueblo.

Oiga ¿hay alguna manera de hacer mas dinero en poco tiempo?

El hombre al ver quien le pregunto pensó que era un mercenario desalmado que en cualquier momento lo iba a matar pero no así que tomando valor mientras guardaba lo que compró con un poco de apatía.

Bueno lo pueden hacer sacando el mineral de la mina, les pagaran bien pero hay un gran problema.

Curioso sin moverse de su lugar mira la mina e interrumpe.

Y díganos ¿cual es el problema de la mina?

El hombre al escuchar que si irían al lugar con voz de advertencia les responde mientras ya empezaba a levantar su mercancía.

Un monstruo de la primera ola anida ahí, desde entonces nadie trabaja en ese lugar por lo cual la economía de este pueblo va bajando conforme a los días… ¡Rayos! Invocaron a los cinco héroes y no se sabe que hacen ellos pero bueno, algo es mejor que nada.

Así que las cinco personas vieron la mina analizando de que si eliminaban al monstruo del lugar hacían dos movimientos a la vez.

1) ganarían el dinero para ellos y así abastecerse hasta que llegará la ola y ademas comer de manera un poco mas agradable.

Y

2) ayudar al pueblo a recuperar su mejor gloria y así tal vez les paguen algo por eliminar al monstruo que los tenía cautivos de cierta manera por no poder trabajar en la mina.

Y así lo decidieron optaron ir hacía la mina pero antes de alejarse lo bastante de donde vendieron sus cosas se escuchó el vientre de las niñas anunciando de que ya era tiempo de otra comida para ellas, el héroe de las tonfas al escuchar eso se acerca a las niñas y colocándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de ellas y con una sonrisa les dice lo siguiente.

Esta vez yo las invito a almorzar ¿que les parece?

Las infantes al escuchar tal proposición responden moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo mientras movían sus colas, al momento de ver la respuesta se pone de pie y las llama para ir a una pequeña posada para ir a almorzar Rifana con una sonrisa de lado a lado piensa de manera alegre.

"_Christian-sama es diferente a como lo describe la historia, tendrá esa mirada seria pero el es muy amable a diferencia del héroe del escudo que parece algo aterrador, tal vez me equivoqué con querer ser la esposa del héroe del escudo, tal vez….. sea mejor ser la esposa del héroe de las tonfas."_

Ya yendo a la posada a almorzar y terminar de lo que habían pedido fueron a la mina pero antes de entrar ahí las gemas del escudo y la de las tonfas señalaban de que eran compatibles con algo, fueron al punto donde les marcaban así que lo que encontraron fueron una cuerda y unas cadenas (Nota del autor: no pondré lo de Naofumi ya que va lo mismo) al ver que con las cadenas desbloqueo algo nuevo para las tonfas miro el menú lo que le ofrecían así que decidió usarlo.

Ok es hora de probarlo….

Así que extendió sus brazos al frente y habló un poco fuerte.

Tonfas de cadenas.

Al ver que si se convertían en esa armas pero hechas de cadenas vio que sus ante brazos eran cubiertos por cadenas independientes para que así no lo lastimará un ataque del enemigo pero también quiso probar la habilidad que ofrecía así que apuntando a Rifana con sus armas y una mirada un poco seria pero con seguridad en su voz se dirige a ella.

Calma no te haré daño, ¡Cadena retráctil!

Al momento de decir eso, la cadena salió disparada a la pequeña comadreja envolviendo su cintura y casi al instante se regresa a donde estaba su amo y al recibirla en un abrazo y con seguridad le habla.

¿ves? No te iba a hacer daño alguno, solo quería probar un poco mis nuevas habilidades que obtuve.

Rifana un poco asustada solo asienta con la cabeza y ya al sentir el piso camina a lado de Raphtalia así que ya preparada la antorcha y el mapa que obtuvieron de la mina se adentraron al lugar quien habló con seguridad fue Aldara que iba junto con las niñas.

Escuchen nos dijeron que hay un monstruo aquí así que si esto se pone feo, huiremos todos ¿escucharon?

Las niñas aceptaron la pequeña orden de su hermana mayor así que un poco curiosa Rifana se acerca a su señor.}

Amo, ehhhmmmm….. ¿como puedo llamarlo?

El héroe de las tonfas aun caminando y sin voltear pero con amabilidad responde.

Como gustes, solo no me llames por mi segundo nombre es que no me agrada mucho el otro.

Rifana al escuchar que tenía una pequeña restricción por el segundo nombre bajó un poco la cabeza así que un poco apenada quería hablar pero al ver que ya tenían una pequeña distancia de separación mejor decidió seguir adelante hasta que vieron el lugar les era hermoso por el brillo que tenía por el mineral así que cada equipo se separaron y empezaron a excavar, Naofumi por su escudo de minero le era mas fácil por obtener el producto mas que a Christian le era un poco difícil pero aun así uso sus bombas de aire para hacer mas rápido la excavación le fue efectivo así que mientras tomaba las piedras y con una sonrisa se dirige a sus compañeras.

Bien ya cada una tiene sus partes de mineral para vender, Rifana ya es hora de….

No pudo terminar la frase ya que ella había visto a un perro de dos cabezas que estaba a punto de atacar a su amiga pero como vio a donde estaban ellos se lanzó con intenciones asesinas lo cual antes de que llegaran Rifana fue tomada de la cintura por su señor y Aldara saltando ambos al mar que tenía , unos segundos después de donde ellos habían caído salio una cadena que se amarro a una roca y empezando a subir los tres Rifana decía.

Mi padre, mi madre, mi aldea…

Al momento de que ya estaban en suelo firme y en otro lugar separados de Naofumi y Raphtalia, Aldara con preocupación se acerca a Rifana.

¿porque te paralizaste Rifana, acaso ese perro te trae algún recuerdo no deseable?

Rifana asiente con la cabeza y mirada algo perdida pero ya que tenía la confianza en sus señor y hermana empezó a hablar.

Sé que tengo que ser de utilidad para ustedes, que tengo que ser fuerte pero sí ese perro me trajo un recuerdo no deseable para mi….. Raphtalia y yo somos de una ciudad a las afueras de este país ya que la mayor parte de sus habitantes eran demi-humanos pero lo mas interesante de ahí, era que estaba cercas del mar no le causábamos mal a nadie, eramos una ciudad tranquila… hasta que ese día llegó un sin fin de monstruos y demonios nunca antes vistos atacaron y arrasaron con todo, antes de que supieran que pasó ya todo había acabado.

Al momento de haber escuchado todo lo que pasaron tanto Rifana y Raphtalia se decidió a que ellas debían de derrotar al perro, Christian al ver que estaban a una cierta distancia se acerco al borde de donde estaba con su equipo y con voz un poco mas fuerte le habló a Naofumi.

Oye Nao ¿crees poder derrotar al perro tu solo?

O ¿necesitas de mi ayuda y la de Aldara?

Naofumi al escuchar como lo llamó se sorprendió pero lo dejo para después mientras estaba en su lugar detrás de un pequeño muro de roca y gritando un poco fuerte.

Creo que necesitaré de tu ayuda, ya que mis contragolpes no sirven aún, claro ¿si es que no tienes miedo?

Al momento de escuchar la respuesta, Aldara decide también actuar ya que sin decirle mucho comprendió cual era el plan para que ellas lucharan, así que los tres dejando a las niñas para dar una cierta señal para que actuarán; corriendo sin dudar los tres fueron a enfrentar al perro, el perro respondió de la misma manera para acabar con ellos, ya a una cierta distancia Naofumi con su escudo detiene una cabeza pero antes de ser mordido de su hombro derecho es detenido por una tonfa de piedra que ya estaba preparada para la acción, Aldara que se adelanto mas para poder dar un golpe certero al perro recibe un coletazo lo que la manda a volar lejos y aparentemente la deja inconsciente, las niñas al ver eso se asustaron mas ya que al ver a su hermana mayor inconsciente creyeron que en cualquier momento iba a ser devorada por el animal, hasta que Naofumi habló.

Niñas ya es hora de que ustedes lo derroten, háganlo y así superarán su miedo muévanse rápido.

Sin moverse por el miedo las dos Christian decidió apostar por usar unas tonfas mas simple así que cambió por unas de madera, el can al sentir el cambió apretó mas la quijada por lo cual provocó un grito desgarrados en su supuesta primera víctima; aun asustadas y sin moverse Naofumi decidió decir lo siguiente.

Raphtalia es una orden de que elimines al perro muévete o nos matará a todos.

Al sentir la descarga eléctrica no quería moverse, mientras que Rifana quería moverse para derrotarlo pero el cuerpo no le respondía de la manera adecuada hasta que su amo habló aun con el dolor que sentía.

Rifana anda muévete sino lo haces nos matará a nosotros tres primero como su comida y al final serán ustedes como el postre, Rifana y Raphtalia entiendo que perdieron todo y a sus padres y que por desgracia no volverán a ustedes pero…. Si hacen esto y pelean con valor en las próximas olas de calamidad habrá menos niños con ese terrible destino hagan…

Antes de que terminará la cabeza que tenía sujeta a Christian de la quijada hizo mas presión a tal grado que se escuchó quebrar un hueso y provocar sangrado del mismo hasta un grito desgarrador hubo.

Rifana y Raphtalia veían tal escena con lagrimas en sus ojos y sin moverse deseando desde el fondo de sus corazones a lo que creían a que no terminará mal y que sus amos derrotarán al monstruo pero parecía no ser favorable ya que escucharon un hueso quebrarse, a su hermana inconsciente y además no podían soltar al perro sino iba a ellas a matarlas pero aún así no se movían sino que en cambió les llego recuerdos de lo que vivieron ambas con sus respectivos amos y su hermana en dos semanas, Rifana con un posible llanto decía.

Por favor no mueran resistan, amo resista.

Al decir eso saltó y corrió al can apuñalando su costado así generando un gran daño mientras que Raphtalia ya que había respondido y con valor apuñala la cabeza izquierda del animal; el animal al ver a Rifana mas cercas corre a ella para asesinarla, pero en eso se levanta Aldara y con una patada giratoria de derecha en ambas cabezas manda un poco lejos al perro, Naofumi por su parte crea un escudo de aire para provocar que se estrellará, al momento de escuchar eso se dirige a ambas en voz de mando.

Ahora chicas, terminenlo de una vez.

Al escuchar eso ambas tomando sus espadas corren al animal, Raphtalia apuñalando el pecho del animal y Rifana cortando una de las dos cabezas, ya sin fuerzas el perro muere así dejando una de las escenas mas espantosas para todos, así en silencio todos el primero fue aquel que sí salió herido pero con orgullo en su voz se dirige a ambas levantando su mano aun intacta levantando su pulgar.

Bien hecho niñas, por un momento no la iba a librar sino fuera por ustedes pierdo una man….

Como cuando no lo dejan terminar sus oraciones corriendo Rifana llorando lo abraza y cayendo así generando mas dolor en su manos lastimada.

Christian-sama, Christian-sama por favor no muera….. no me deje sola por favor.

El joven al escuchar eso sorprendido de que su pequeña compañera usaba su nombre solo acaricia su cabeza con su mano izquierda (ya que la derecha fue la lastimada) y con ternura y un poco bromista responde.

Descuida una mordida no me matará, como te dije yo te protegeré y ¿sí un día muero en manos del enemigo? Ese día será porque no cumplí mi promesa.

Pero antes de decir otra cosa vio a Raphtalia y a Rifana ir con cierta chica peli morada a abrazarla con cariño, llanto y lagrimas en los ojos la primera en hablar fue Raphtalia.

Aldara-nee no mueras por favor no nos dejes, eres la primera humana que vemos como hermana y no queremos que te pase algo malo quedate a nuestro lado por favor….. prometemos ser mas fuertes pero quedate a nuestro lado.

Ya que como la habían abrazado por el impulso habían caído así que la chica mencionada acaricia las cabelleras de ambas y como la hermana mayor que es da una tierna sonrisa y responde.

Bien no moriré pero nos haremos mas fuertes, ahora les enseñaré las artes marciales que se y así no moriremos ¿está claro hermanitas?

Las niñas al escuchar que serían ya instruidas en artes marciales por su hermana respondieron que sí aun con lagrimas en los ojos y como tal ya se quería ir a levantar pero como no la dejaron porque querían ser mimadas por la hermana mayor que tenían eso permitió que ambos héroes absorbieran partes del animal como un pedazo de piel y unos colmillos, pero al momento de terminar lo que tenían planeado se escucho de nuevo los vientres de las niñas anunciando de nuevo que tenían hambre pero esta vez Naofumi un poco molesto.

Pero si acabamos de almorzar ¿como es posible que tengan hambre de nuevo?

Las niñas al escuchar la voz del que portaba el escudo solo bajaron la cabeza pero esta vez con una sonrisa sabiendo que sus amos no murieron ya que ellas decidieron actuar para derrotar al animal.

Así que tomando pero esta vez mas mineral de donde estaban y como ya estaba atardeciendo fueron de nuevo a la capital a vender el mineral por lo tal les dio mucho dinero antes de ir a comer fueron a ver a un doctor a que atendiera el ante brazo del héroe de las tonfas, las noticias no era tan favorables a su favor, como tenía una fractura se le decía que no debía luchar en la próxima ola aún así se le curó y cubrieron las heridas, Naofumi por su parte decidió que a la mañana siguiente tendría que preparar una medicina que curará fracturas para que así su amigo luchará en la próxima ola, ya saliendo del lugar fueron al mismo restaurante a comer ya que habían comprado un banquete en celebración de su victoria en la mina todos comieron pero sin mostrar la preocupación que tenían a cierto hombre que portaba tonfas como armas legendarias porque pensaron de que no podría luchar en la ola; ya en la noche todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones pero Rifana como un pequeño capricho le pregunto a su amo que si ¿podía dormir con el? Cediendo a la petición ya que Aldara decidió dormir en una habitación aparte de ellos.

Ya la noche era avanzada, las calles de Melromarc estaban vacías nada pasaba en ellas desde el interior de una posada exactamente en una de sus habitaciones en la cama estaban dos personas un adulto con su mano derecha cubierta de vendajes y con tonfas en ambas manos y a un lado de la misma, una niña con orejas de comadreja que dormía plácidamente en ella abrazando a su señor y amor, pero en su sueño veía así misma en un jardín con una gran variedad de flores y un pasto verde y abundante mientras caminaba en medio de dos adultos sonrientes que tenían el mismo aspecto de ella así que hablando con felicidad.

¡padre! ¡madre!

¿adivinen que?

Conocí al héroe del escudo y al héroe de las tonfas pero ¿que creen?, amo a Christian-sama el es capaz de dar la vida por los suyos….

Al decir eso baja su mirada un poco triste al recordar que salió herido al rescatarla pero en eso siente una delicada mano desde su barbilla que le levantaba la mirada viendo que era su madre y con orgullo y alegría toma la palabra.

Descuida hija, era obvio que se lastimaría por salvarte eso demuestra que eres importante para el así como el es importante para ti ¿cierto?

Rifana ya con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo derecho asiente con la cabeza y se limpia la lagrima con su mano izquierda y orgullosa.

El es muy importante para mí demasiado no quiero que muera, quiero ser fuerte y ser de utilidad para el, así que mi hermana me entrenará junto con Raphtalia, padre, madre ya pueden descansar tranquilos…

Se ve desde el exterior de la pequeña como abraza a su señor con cuidado para no agraviar la herida, mientras tiene una sonrisa en su rostro pero aun en su mente.

"_porque estoy con el héroe de las tonfas no, estoy con Christian-sama el héroe que me puede proteger y yo a el y a mi hermana"_

**Y bueno chicos aquí termina el capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y sí se preguntan del ¿porque tan extensos? Bueno es que me basó tanto en el anime y manga para así dar un mejor desarrollo a los capítulos pero espero que la espera tan larga no les afecte y otra cosa, en el primer capitulo aparece como dagas a mi versión alterna pero investigué y son tonfas y para terminar espero tener esto en youtube, ok nos vemos al próximo y bye. **


	3. Capítulo 3: Ola de Calamidad

Hola a todos ¿como les trata la vida? Espero y bien, como verán ya estamos en el tercer capítulo de este fic que a muchos les gustó sobre todo porque en esta historia hay cinco héroes y sobre todo porque uno de ellos aparece cada mil años, bueno y no es todo en este fic va haber mas sorpresas y sin más que decir comenzamos.

Capítulo 3: la ola de calamidad.

Narración de Naofumi.

Ha pasado una semana desde la pelea en aquella mina, ya que desde ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que debíamos fortalecernos mas en todo, sobre todo yo ya que debo mejorar en mi poder de ataque pero gracias a Christian pude desbloquear esa restricción de mi escudo que anulaba mi fuerza, ya que solo puedo usar la mitad me concentraré en obtener mas aunque solo llegue a usar la mitad de ello pero… bajé mi guardia en el prado que estamos ahora y eso me salió caro, fui herido por un puerco espín además mi escudo al igual que las tonfas de Christian han obtenido tantas habilidades que ya no es bueno contar…

En ese momento en que se quita una espina de dicho animal de su hombro derecho, se la ofrece a su escudo para que pueda absorberla y en su menú de escudos se desbloquean otros dos mas al momento de terminar su acción se escucha la voz de una joven hermosa de cabellera color cobrizo, ojos marrón y un hermoso cuerpo y no era nadie mas y nadie menos que era Raphtalia que llegaba con el cuerpo del animal mencionado, Naofumi por su parte le da la orden a su compañera a que llame a los demás que seguían con ellos; haciendo caso fue a toda prisa al otro lado del prado para llamar a sus amigos, al acercarse allí se sorprendió por lo que veía, a su hermana Aldara y a otra mujer de su misma edad (aparentemente) entrenando con gran agilidad mientras tenían como supuesto enemigo al héroe de las tonfas. Golpes, patadas y tajos de una espada era lo que se apreciaba por otra parte el mencionado se esforzaba al máximo en su entrenamiento para no ser derrotado hasta que una combinación de ambas mujeres lo derribaron, aunque la lesión ya había sanado al ver como terminó el entrenamiento Raphtalia se acerca a su mejor amiga y a quien ve como hermana con alegría.

Eso fue increíble de ambas se ve como mejoran rápidamente también por como suben de nivel y el mejoramiento que ya tienen en artes marciales…

En eso se acerca al héroe de las tonfas para extenderle la mano derecha para ayudar en levantarlo en eso accede y al momento de levantarse con una sonrisa la mapache se dirige a el orgullosa.

Y usted Christian-sama también a mejorado mucho en su estilo de pelea, ya usa mas las piernas y los puños, también pude observar que no usa tanto sus tonfas eso demuestra que no quiere depender mucho de ellas ¿verdad?

El chico asiente con la cabeza mientras se sacude la tierra de su ropa mientras con curiosidad se dirige a ella.

Y bien Raphtalia ¿a que se debe que vengas a observar nuestro entrenamiento?

O

¿vienes a entrenar otro poco?

Raphtalia al mirar a su alrededor noto que los arboles tenían marcas de todo tipo, tajos de espada, tajos de tonfas y sobre todo marcas de puños y patadas pero de las tres personas que tenía en frente al momento de recordar a que había ido con un poco de seriedad se dirige a ellos.

Bueno vine porque Naofumi-sama les habla, ya que es hora de ir a la ciudad a cambiar de equipo para todos nosotros así que vamonos.

Al momento de empezar a caminar a donde salió fue seguida por los otros tres ya que como dijo ella, ya era tiempo de cambiar de equipo para todos, al momento de salir de donde estaban Naofumi pudo observar como estaban ellos:

Aldara ya con su ropa desgastada de tanto entrenamiento que le daba a todos, mas por los combates para perfeccionar las habilidades de sus hermanas.

Rifana de la misma manera aunque la ropa ya le quedaba un poco justa ya que por culpa de ello no podía moverse bien en combate ya que para ella fue una gran noticia al saber que ya podría cambiar su equipo y ropa.

Christian tenía su ropa cubierta por sangre, ya que como fue de la mina al momento de que empezó a sangrar intentó cubrir las heridas con su ropa funcionó un poco pero por otro lado también ya estaba desecha por los entrenamientos y combates que tuvo contra monstruos. Así como decidieron de que ya era de cambiar de equipo para todos era mejor ir de nuevo a la capital ya que era un buen momento de visitar a cierto hombre que le cae bien todos; llegando a la ciudad lo primero que pasó y sorprendió a Naofumi y a Christian era que por donde pasaban los hombres humanos se acercaban a sus compañeras a ofrecerles regalos entre ellos como comida hasta flores, a Naofumi no le molestaba pero a Christian de cierta manera le incomodaba ya que de cierta manera le provocaba una pequeña molestia….. siguiendo su paso hasta la tienda de armas y llegando al lugar Naofumi abrió la puerta dejando que las chicas pasarán primero, el dueño del local al salir de su almacén para ver quienes eran se sorprende al ver rostros conocidos pero lo impresionó mas al ver a ciertas demi-humanas ya adultas a tal grado que con alegría.

¡Vaya que si han crecido mucho!…

Así mirando de pies a cabeza a las chicas de manera analítica (sin lujuria por favor) y retoma la palabra mientras se colocaba su mano derecha en la mesa que tiene mientras aun alegre por ver a las que una vez conoció desde niñas.

Y díganme ¿que han estado haciendo este tiempo que no las vi?

¿no me digan que solo han estado luchando y entrenando?

En eso quien toma la palabra es Rifana que con alegría y orgullosa responde a la pregunta del señor.

No solo hemos estado haciendo eso señor, en la posada nos enseñaron modales en la mesa, es que queríamos comer con elegancia como nuestros amos…..

En eso interrumpe Raphtalia que de la misma manera pero señalando a Aldara y con una mirada de determinación.

También hemos estado aprendiendo artes marciales por parte de Aldara-nee de hecho Christian-sama nos enseñó algunos movimientos de otras artes marciales de su mundo creo que era algo llamado como lucha libre y boxeo.

En eso el herrero al entender de lo que hablaban se alegra demasiado y orgulloso mientras se limpia una lagrima de su ojo derecho mientras da una sonrisa.

Me alegra que ambos chicos las cuiden bien sobre todo a quien tienen como hermana mayor, estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes.

Al ver la escena un poco entendidos por lo que pasaba por sus nucas se les recorre una gota de sudor al estilo anime, el primero en hablar fue Naofumi que aun mantenía su actitud mientras se dirige al señor.

Bueno al menos ya no se enferman tan a menudo, han mejorado en físico e incluso en combate, igual Aldara que incluso ya tiene un poco marcada su musculatura ¿verdad chicas?

En eso las tres señoritas miran al hombre que porta el escudo con un cierto coraje hasta que las tres hablaron al unísono.

Por Dios no lo diga(s) así, es como si hubiéramos engordado.

Antes de que las chicas empezaran a perseguirlo para golpearlo como a pasado el amo de Rifana habla con orgullo.

Bueno entiendo que crecieran muy rápido en estas semanas y mas por la belleza que ambas tienen pero me sorprendió algo antes de que llegáramos….

Así se acerca a la pared que tiene a su derecha observando las armaduras y pregunta.

¿porque las demi-humanas son muy atractivas en este reino o en el mundo?

Digo Rifana es bella por lo que es y si no fuera una demi-humana yo diría que ella es como una chica americana o tal vez francesa.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por lo que dijo es mas Rifana se puso roja a tal grado que se avergonzó por lo que escuchó aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario, por otro lado Raphtalia tenía un poco de envidia y celos ya que su amo no le decía nada lindo como en ellas:

resaltar su belleza.

Agradecer por su trabajo (aunque lo hacía en raras ocasiones)

No ser mas afectivo a ella.

Pero aun así ella era feliz por conocer al héroe del escudo y al héroe de las tonfas a quien miraba como un gran amigo ya que con el podía hablar y ademas entrenar con intensidad si ella lo deseaba.

El señor al escuchar la pregunta con algo de incredulidad les hace la señal a ambos héroes para que se acercarán a el; ya a con los dos de frente y como si fuera a dar el dato.

¿acaso no lo saben? Las demi-humanas son bellas por…. (nota del autor: ni yo se que carajos es el porque ¿si alguien lo sabe? Favor de dejarlo en los comentarios, gracias)

Antes de dar la respuesta ante la duda es interrumpido por Rifana que con un poco de intensidad en la voz habla.

Señor hoy venimos a comprar equipamiento para nuestros amos ¿nos podría mostrar algunas armaduras por favor?

En eso se sorprenden ambos héroes ya que habían ido al lugar a comprar armas y ropas para su compañeras y con cara de no entender la situación el primero en hablar fue Christian mirando a Rifana.

Oye venimos a comprar para ustedes, sera mejor que para nosotros des…..

En eso es interrumpido por su compañera que se acercó a los dos y señalándolos con su mano derecha y dedo indice.

Me niego a ese pensar tan altruista de usted Christian-sama ¿acaso ya olvidó que fue lastimado en la mina?

Y

¿Y que por poco pierde el brazo derecho por eso? Ademas también el señor Naofumi fue herido en el prado esta mañana, a excepción de sus armas solo serían simples aldeanos sin ser notados reconsideren eso…..

En eso Raphtalia habla mientras se acerca a la mesa que tenía espadas aun en sus estuches seleccionando una.

Será mejor que se dejen de tonterías ustedes, para un esclavo o en este caso para sus compañeras el bienestar de uno es el bienestar para todos….

Así sacando una espada con su mano derecha mientras coloca el filo en su uña del dedo índice inclinando un poco el arma dejando ver el reflejo de ambos.

O podrían morir de la manera mas estúpida que existe tal y como lo dice el señor Christian.

Raphtalia al momento de observar con detenimiento la espada y mostrarla un poco a Rifana y su hermana habla con sorpresa.

Señor se ve que esta espada puede cortar cualquier cosa ¿de que fue forjada?

Al escuchar la pregunta con orgullo e incorporándose mientras la señala mirando a la chica.

Esta hecha de acero mágico ¿te gustaría probarla en algo?

La mapache al escuchar tal proposición da una sonrisa de una niña con nuevo juguete mientras empieza a mover un poco su cola.

¿en serio señor? Muchas gracias.

Mientras los dos ven la escena donde Raphtalia habla un poco con el dueño del local, también observan como Rifana y Aldara estaban en otra parte viendo las armaduras con una sonrisa probablemente imaginando como se verían sus compañeros con ellas hasta que habla Rifana.

Oiga señor podemos gastar de 180 a 250 monedas de plata ¿nos podría mostrar las armaduras que tenga a nivel de ese presupuesto?

En eso el señor como en respuesta gira su cabeza a la izquierda y como si les señalará cual es.

Les puedo ofrecer esas armaduras a esos precios que piden.

En eso los dos héroes observan a la que se refiere y con un poco de sorpresa así como las chicas miran la misma y se quedan con decepción ya que era una armadura grande y con apariencia tosca, en eso habla el héroe de las tonfas con un poco de sorpresa.

Vamos don ya de por sí con mis tonfas de piedra me baja la agilidad y aumenta la fuerza con ello ¿ahora quiere que usemos algo así? No es por ofender su trabajo pero ni de chiste usaremos algo así, mejor quiero que me haga unas pesas de entrenamiento ¿en cuanto saldría eso?

El dueño del local al escuchar eso da una leve carcajada, ya que uno de sus mejores clientes siempre era honesto y en vez de quejarse con ello le pide algo para entrenar, así observando al joven con detenimiento responde.

Bueno chico en primera les puedo hacer unas armaduras a las medidas con los materiales que tenga y a tu pedido creo que te irá bien unas pesas de 10 kilos en tus cuatro extremidades y el precio por todo sería las 250 monedas de plata con todo y las espadas.

Las tres chicas al escuchar el precio por todo se acercan al señor con brillos en los ojos y mientras sostienen ambas manos de el y con ojos brillosos junto a una voz de agradecimiento.

Nosotras le daremos los diseños, usted haga las armaduras y estaremos eternamente agradecidas con usted.

Con una sonrisa indefinida los dos héroes viendo la situación ya que no sabían que decir ante tal escena, mientras tanto Aldara se acerca a ambos con una mirada seria mientras coloca su mano derecha en la cintura.

Oigan hay algo que me deja con la curiosidad y quería preguntarles.

Al escuchar las palabras de su compañera y maestra fijan la mirada en ella ambos y con curiosidad pero sin decir nada ella sabía que podía seguir.

¿cuando llega la próxima ola de calamidad chicos?

Porque como dicen mis hermanas, ya deben de cambiar de equipamiento.

Al escuchar que ya estaba muy cerca la ola de calamidad, Naofumi se coloca su mano a la barbilla mientras mira a un lado de si y un poco indeferente.

Ahora que lo pienso eso lo pregunté hace un mes pero….no se como llegará la ola, lo siento.

Al escuchar la ignorancia de ambos héroes se quedó sorprendido mientras tanto el dueño del local se dirige a ambos.

En serio ¿no saben nada de eso? Vaya que no se enteran de nada, esperaba un poco mas de ustedes.

Al momento de escuchar lo que dijo el herrero ambos lo miran con curiosidad y sobre todo con un poco de molestia ya que parecía saberlo desde hace tiempo pero no les dijo nada desde el principio así que continuó con lo que tenía que decir.

Desde la plaza se ve la iglesia de los cuatro héroes y como tal en ella tienen lo que es el reloj de arena de la era de los dragones y cuando la arena cae, los héroes junto con sus equipos son transportados al lugar de la ola, ademas ¿si no saben cuando sucederá? Pueden echar un vistazo en ese lugar.

Los dos al escuchar la información quedaron como tontos la razón era de como sabían un poco del tema pero no lo desarrollaron, además el dueño del lugar les dijo todo.

Las chicas escuchando todo decidieron en secreto como sacar a sus amos del lugar ya que querían decirle al dueño los diseños ya que era como regalos de ellas ya que era muy importante así que Raphtalia se animó a decirle a ambos mientras se acerca a ellos.

Bueno ya que sabemos de la ola ¿porque no van primero al restaurante a pedir para nosotras también? Ya que aquí estaremos viendo algunas cosas sobre sus armaduras.

Al convencerlos decidieron salir ya que tenían un poco de hambre por lo tanto fueron al restaurante a ordenar para todos por igual ya que era justo poder conversar un poco entre ellos el primero en hablar fue Naofumi que con curiosidad se dirige a su amigo.

Lo que dijiste allá en la tienda de armas sobre Rifana fue algo interesante ¿acaso sientes algo por ella? Recuerda que tiene diez años, ni se te ocurra algo estúpido.

El chico mayor escuchó lo que le dijo y un poco sonrojado aun caminando pero sin titubear en sus palabras responde.

Solo es cariño a ella como un amigo, ademas dudo que alguien se fije en mi ya que solo soy su amo, aunque le eh dicho que me vea como un amigo ¿y si alguien lo hiciera? Solo vería al héroe, no a la persona que porta las tonfas como tal.

Naofumi se sorprende al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, ya que el tenía un pequeño complejo pero también había verdad en ellas, ya que a el algunas demi-humanas le han cortejado pero solo como el héroe del escudo y no como Naofumi al pensar en ello retoma la palabra.

Tal vez tengas razón en ello pero date cuenta de que Rifana es muy feliz a tu lado y Raphtalia te ve como un amigo eso es algo a lo que me sorprende mucho sino fuera por ti, tal vez estaría haciendo estupideces y con los regaños que me dan tu y Aldara estoy reconsiderando en tratar a Raphtalia como un igual, ya que a veces me pregunta por esa indiferencia.

Se detiene repentinamente el oyente y con una mirada de alegría junto con la sonrisa observa al chico que conoció mientras Naofumi se detiene y gira para ver detrás de si y escucha algunas palabras que lo confortan un poco mas.

Me alegra ver que ese joven que conocí aun esta entre nosotros, no has cambiado del todo desde ese día Nao.

Al escuchar eso solo da una mirada de molestia y gira en dirección al restaurante pero sin que su compañero lo notará solo la una leve sonrisa. Ya llegando al restaurante pidieron lo de siempre pero con la petición de que se les entregará cuando llegarán sus compañeras; pasaron veinte minutos ya que en ese recorrido de ellas estaban platicando especialmente sobre sus amos ya que Raphtalia y Aldara empezaron a cuestionar a Rifana sobre la relación que tenía sobre su amo ya que parecía pasar mas tiempo con el hasta que llegaron al lugar, tomando sus respectivos asientos y con ellas la comida pero hubo una pequeña sorpresa para Rifana y Raphtalia era que les sirvieron el menú infantil a tal grado que quien empezó a recriminar sobre lo sucedido fue Raphtalia quien hablo por ambas.

Oigan ustedes dos, creo que esta mal esta comida que pidieron para nosotras.

En eso habla Christian y mirando la comida con curiosidad los platillos de ambas y señalando.

¿que sucede?

¿acaso no cocinaron bien la comida de ustedes?

O

¿querían mas de eso?

En eso Rifana azota con un poco de fuerza su mano derecha en la mesa y molesta por lo que pasa habla.

No Christian-sama lo que pasa es que esto ya no es para nosotras ¡Raphtalia y yo ya no somos unas niñas!

En eso Naofumi se entromete en la conversación con su indiferencia mientras esta cortando la carne de su plato.

¿en serio? Si hace dos semanas se veían muy felices mientras comían eso sobre todo tu Raphtalia.

La mencionada al escuchar tal cosa se sonroja un poco de vergüenza ya que era verdad lo que se dijo pero en eso Aldara se mete en la platica con algo de molestia al ver y escuchar como trataban a sus hermanitas.

Eso era antes para ellas observen bien ya crecieron, ahora deben comer cosas como lo que nosotros comemos ya acepten eso ¿si?

Christian da una sonrisa al escuchar eso para evitar el reír a lo que se escuchó pero en ello mencioná algo cierto pero con algo de sarcasmo.

Claro…. Pero nosotros tres sabemos que ellas quieren comer eso aunque lo nieguen ya que se les ve algo felices por eso.

En eso ambas aun sonrojadas por la vergüenza y con cara de molestia ambas al unísono se dirigen a sus amos.

¡Ya estamos hartas de esa forma de actuar de ustedes!

Ya que se habían tomado el día pasaron el resto en pasear por la ciudad y comprar algunas cosas para las medicinas, fueron a pasar la noche en una posada cada quien en una habitación para descansar y las chicas dormían de manera alegre para así sorprender a sus amos con sus respectivas armaduras. Al día siguiente fueron a desayunar para empezar, ya que las chicas de diferente equipo fueron con sus respectivos amos para así sorprenderlos, fueron a la tienda de armas y lo que les sorprendió fue que el herrero estaba con un poco de ojeras ya que se veía en su rostro el esfuerzo que puso en la hechura de las armaduras, el primero en pasar fue Naofumi a ponerse su nueva armadura (obviamente no redactaré como es ya que la hemos visto en el anime y manga) ya al salir del probador todos se sorprenden al ver como vestía Naofumi incluso Raphtalia tenía ese brillo en los ojos que reflejaba una gran felicidad y orgullo por el diseño que eligió, en eso Aldara y Rifana se acercan a quien es su amigo y amo para indicar que le tocaba a el para probar su diseño, como tomo la ropa sin ver que era tardó diez minutos en cambiarse al momento de salir se sorprenden como iba vestido a tal grado que Rifana y Raphtalia se acercan a ellos para elogiarlos, que se veían apuestos con ellas, hasta que Aldara habla orgullosa de si misma.

Muy bien chicos ahora me toca cambiarme de ropa junto con Rifana, ven hermana vamos a cambiarnos.

En eso van por la ropa que mandaron a hacer ya que para Rifana le quedaba un poco justa ya que a diferencia de Raphtalia no llevaba falda así que tardando quince minutos en cambiarse la primera fue Rifana ya que fue el mismo diseño anterior pero solo en dos cosas, una talla adecuada para ella y sin el listón en forma de moño; para Aldara fue así:  
Peinado: sigue del mismo estilo desde el principio así que no hay cambios.

Torso: Un chaleco de color azul cielo con bordes de color café sin broches; abajo de sí una blusa de color azul oscuro que solo deja descubierto los costados, mientras que la blusa llevaba detalles dorados mientras que la parte del vientre hasta la parte inferior era de color azul oscuro así con la parte del busto se dividía en dos colores desde el azul en el inferior y subiendo con color guinda por obviedad cubriendo esa parte y se abría en forma de V.

Muñequeras que se extienden por la mitad del antebrazo de color carmesí con bordes en ambas partes de color dorado.

Un pantalón holgado de color azul cielo pero en la parte de la pantorrilla en forma de circulo bordado de color dorado y en el centro de azul oscuro con diseños de mismo color del borde que se sujetaba en parte de sus tobillos.

Y de calzado unas sandalias de color café que sus correas se atan de los tobillos y que ademas tenía otras por parte superior del pie.

En eso al ver todos como le quedaba la ropa se impactaron a tal grado que se quedaron sin habla, se veía ligera para la batalla pero a la vez se podía usar como algo casual hasta podría pasar desapercibida entre la gente, hasta que habló Rifana con orgullo de su hermana mientras se acerca a ella y camina alrededor de ella observando todo.

Aldara-nee se ve muy bien tu armadura es increíble, creo que supera en diseño a las demás, ahora entiendo porque querías pagar la tuya.

En eso el hombre mas mayor de todos con orgullo señala a las nuevas armaduras y empieza a nombrarlas.

La del chico del escudo se llama armadura tribal o armadura salvaje.

La del chico de las tonfas le llamo armadura del viento, de hecho esa esta inspirada en la antigua heroína de las tonfas claro a como lo pidieron las chicas.

Y la de la señorita se llama aventurera del viento o mejor conocida la antigua danzante.

Ahora puedo decir que son mis mejores trabajos que eh hecho junto con la modista, al saber que esto era para ustedes vino y me ayudo con el diseño.

En eso Naofumi se sorprende al escuchar todo lo que pasó en una noche:

Una modista le ayudo al herrero a hacer las armaduras.

Sus compañeras les escogieron diseños y ademas también fue bajo lo que ellas los tomaron.

Y que ademas era de buen preció así como tal baja la cabeza con cierta alegría mientras intenta sonreír un poco, en eso la levanta y da esa mirada como era antes de que sucediera la tragedia así con ello da unas palabras.

Gracias señor y gracias a ustedes.

En eso al ver el momento todos vieron que no había cambiado del todo hasta Raphtalia dio una sonrisa de completa felicidad ya que su señor no era tan frío como es eh incluso se contuvo las ganas de querer abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero en ello el herrero sonríe con orgullo.

Esos son los mismos ojos que vi desde que llegaste y con eso me basta ya que muestra que son diferentes a los otros tres, bien vayan a ver el reloj de arena y suerte en ello, sonara mal pero ya váyanse que me asustan a la clientela.

Aunque lo dijo un poco molesto todos se dieron cuenta de que era una pequeña broma de el así que todos salieron a ver a la iglesia donde se les dijo que podían ir; mientras iban en ello iban platicando de como iban a desarrollar un plan para derrotar a los enemigos que se aproximan y sobre todo ¿en donde iba a ser?

Al momento de ver cercas el complejo se sorprendieron cuatro de cinco personas excepto una que dio una sonrisa con ello una leve risa hasta que Naofumi con curiosidad gira a el.

¿que es lo gracioso en esto Chris?

Al escuchar la pregunta da una mirada nostálgica eh incluso coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca y con alegría responde.

Bueno es que recordé un lugar de mi mundo llamado "La Basílica" es un lugar importante para los creyentes de allá e histórico de mi país, solo por eso me reí un poco.

En eso al escuchar la respuesta del héroe de las tonfas los impactó ya que un lugar de otro mundo le hizo recordar uno del suyo así que sin cuestionar o empezar un tema de conversación decidieron entrar al lugar y si era como el que portaba las tonfas se imaginaba, imágenes de las armas de los cuatro héroes, amplia y sobre todo era hermosa en todos los aspectos que uno imagina, todos veían el lugar hasta que habló Raphtalia con sorpresa en sus palabras.

Jamas imaginé que fuera tan hermosa desde adentro, ya que por fuera se ve hermosa pero esto es mas de lo que uno espera.

Dentro del lugar se empezaban a escuchar cierto susurros de las monjas que estaban del lugar, ya que ninguno presto atención a lo que dijeran pero antes de que alguien respondiera a las palabras de la chica mapache se escucha una voz suave pero directa en sus palabras.

Héroe del escudo y héroe de las tonfas ¿puedo llevarlos al reloj de arena?

En eso el joven de las tonfas se dirige a la monja con amabilidad en sus palabras y ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera.

Claro hermana, muchas gracias por tal ofrecimiento de su parte.

En eso iban caminando, al ver por sus lados veían como otras monjas seguían susurrando de ellos por lo natural no eran cosas buenas pero ignorando eso seguían en su caminar mientras que de cierta manera mientras subían las escaleras vieron una pequeña decoración de una habitación desde las ventanas ya al llegar ahí la monja con una cierta indiferencia en sus palabras mientras mostraba el gran objeto que indica el aprontamiento de la ola.

Es este el reloj de arena de los dragones que les habló el rey.

Nadie creía lo que veía, es mas por la imaginación del héroe de las tonfas el pensó que era como en el anime de los caballeros del zodiaco de la saga de Hades pero al no poder articular palabras solo salió una expresión de su boca.

¡SU PUTA MADRE!

El grito se escuchó en todo el complejo incluso en la planta baja donde estaba el altar una señora que estaba con su pequeño le cubría los oídos para que no escuchará claramente la obscenidad que dijo el héroe de las tonfas; volviendo al lugar miraron al rostro del responsable del grito ya que tenía una cara de gran sorpresa, para sacarlo del trance Rifana hace la siguiente pregunta.

¿acaso imaginó otra cosa Christian-sama?

En eso moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo en afirmación a la respuesta aún sorprendido responde mientras señala el reloj.

Me lo imaginé como un pequeño reloj de arena pero en el como que un reloj con huecos con fuego de color azul mientras que se apaga o se enciende tal fuego marcando la hora de la próxima ola, así me lo imaginé.

Al escuchar la explicación se sorprendieron un poco ya que algunos tenían ideas un poco diferentes con respecto al reloj pero antes de que alguien dijera algo las gemas tanto como del escudo y las de las tonfas empezaban a brillas, las apuntaron a dirección del reloj y salió de ellas un pequeño rayo (inofensivo) contra el reloj en el proceso para el par de héroes se abrió de nuevo el menú y en ellos se veían ciertos números.

20:12:35 y con un conteo en reversa en eso Christian hace la pregunta de lo que significaba ese conteo hasta que la monja responde que era el tiempo que faltaba para que se acercará la próxima ola, sorprendidos por el tiempo que quedaba para todos pero antes de que alguien dijera otra cosa se escuchá una voz conocida para algunos y desconocida para otras personas.

¡eeeeehhh! Pero mira nada mas que tenemos aquí en un lugar como este, si son el criminal del escudo y su cómplice de las tonfas, que sorpresas da la vida.

Al momento de escuchar esa voz tres personas ya tenían cara de disgusto mientras que las restantes no entendían del porque el cambio de expresión en sus rostros pero mejor decidieron ser neutros para ser indiferentes al llamado mientras que al girar sus miradas vieron al héroe de la lanza con cierta chica pelirroja aun tomando la palabra con sarcasmo el mencionado.

¿acaso vienen a ver cuando es el día de la ola de calamidad? Ja, mejor resígnense ya que uno no puede pelear y el otro de seguro no a subido de nivel desde que se unió con el escudo.

En eso Raphtalia con curiosidad se acerca a ambos.

Disculpen ¿acaso son amigos suyos?

Pero al no recibir respuesta alguna de ambos también observa a Aldara con la misma expresión pero con tacto y murmurando en su oído derecho pregunta.

Onee-san ¿tu sabes quienes son esas personas?

En eso ella responde de la misma manera para que tanto ella y Rifana solo escucharan.

Descuida se los contaré después ya que aquí solo estorbarían la verdad, en la noche será el cuento de esto.

Al momento que los dos héroes comenzaron su camino cierta mujer despreciable para ellos les habla como si fuera una orden.

Oigan Motoyasu-sama les esta hablando, al menos den un respiro para el.

En eso Christian solo le dirige una mirada asesina que la hizo retroceder un poco pero antes de que dijera algo se escucha la voz de cierta chica mapache que ya estaba a la defensiva junto con su mejor amiga y su hermana.

Disculpen no se quienes sean ustedes pero ¿si solo vienen a molestar a Chris-sama y Naofumi-sama? Les pido de total amabilidad que se reserven sus comentarios tontos a ellos, ya que tenemos cosas importantes que hacer para mañana.

En eso también interviene Aldara que como es la única testigo fiel a lo que pasó con ellos toma la palabra con sarcasmo.

Vaya pero si es como dice Chris-sama "El play boy de la lanza" ¿acaso viene a ver cuando es la ola para esconderse?

Y

¿para conquistar mas mujeres para su harem?

Myne al saber de quien se trataba iba a decir algo para defender a su marioneta pero lo que nadie esperó fue que de inmediato se acercó a las dos demi-humanas y tomando de la mano a ambas, con una mirada que destilaba elegancia que hipnotizaría a cualquiera y una sonrisa con elegancia les dirige palabra.

Saludos señoritas soy el héroe de la lanza, Motoyasu Kitamura, que bellezas mujeres como ustedes son dignas aventureras por si no es demasiado ¿si se sienten a la altura, les importaría salvar este mundo a mi lado y ser felices por siempre conmigo?

(solo inserten la imagen de Jerry del meme: ¿Khe verga? Eso lo dice todo) Todos estaban con la misma impresión incluso Ren e Itsuki que a pesar de que no eran visibles para los demás escucharon todo y pensaron lo mismo.

"_No tiene limites su estupidez"_

En eso las dos demi-humanas aun sostenidas por Motoyasu sonrojadas iban a decir algo hasta que escucharon la voz de alguien que ya tenía el filo de su arma en el cuello de el y con voz amable.

Oye "play boy" no molestes a nuestras chicas, ellas vienen con nosotros además tu ya tienes muchas mujeres a tu lado…..

En eso Rifana se suelta del agarre del rubio al igual que Raphtalia, al ver que las chicas que lo seguían da una sonrisa maliciosa y empieza a hablar mientras toma a su hermana de la mano izquierda con dirección a su amo.

Un hombre que desea el cariño de cualquier mujer que ve, es como demostrar que es como un animal sin manada, solo quiere tener a alguien a su lado para no sentirse solo ¿es verdad Chris-sama?

Motoyasu sintió como esas palabras hirieron un poco su orgullo ya que nadie lo había rechazado y observa a Christian mientras que el baja su tonfa izquierda con una mirada seria, al dirigirse con el cierta malicia empieza a hablar.

¿acaso no sabes que ellas corren peligro a lado de ustedes? Tu siempre hablas como un vil vulgar, de seguro tus tonfas no tienen el poder necesario para esto, ve a esconderte mientras yo salvo el mundo de las olas de calamidad ¿quieres?

En eso da una leve risa mientras coloca sus armas detrás de su cintura y empieza a caminar de forma segura a la salida y con sarcasmo.

Bueno yo me esconderé, espero que cuando salga de mi cueva no me hagan trabajar al levantar tu cadáver ya que se me pegaría lo imbécil que eres…..

En eso miran a los otros dos héroes Ren e Itsuki, Naofumi solo les da una mirada de desprecio a ellos y con prisa se va caminando mientras que Christian con las demás los mira y solo los toma del hombro a cada uno y con un poco de alegría se dirige a ellos.

Me alegra que estén bien chicos, los espero en la ola y den su máximo en ella.

Ambos se sorprenden que a diferencia de Naofumi, el solo les dirige palabras no vacías sino que se esfuercen en la batalla, antes de que dijeran algo Motoyasu al no quedar mal para su equipo con seguridad pero a la vez de cuestión.

¿De seguro que ya escucharon los rumores que dicen acerca de ellos y de quien tienen como compañera? Recuerden esto, pueden morir en la ola.

Antes de decir otra cosa Myne lo toma del brazo izquierdo y una mirada de molestia se dirige a su juguete.

Motoyasu-sama déjelos, de seguro no harán nada durante la ola es mejor no gastar saliva y aliento en ellos.

Al calmar su coraje a ellos toma su compostura y su cara regresa a ser como la de antes y con molestia en su voz.

Supongo que tienes razón Myne ellas se cansarán de ellos eventualmente los dejarán como la basura que son.

Ya pasado el tiempo después de la pequeña molestia que hubo en la iglesia las cinco personas iban en dirección al prado ya que con lo que presenciaron se dieron cuenta de que Naofumi estaba muy rabioso (seamos sinceros en eso, así andaba) solo diciendo una cosa.

Al fin y a cabo solo llevo un maldito escudo y por eso me recriminan y me marginan por ello.

En eso Naofumi ve un globo naranja acercarse y lo golpea con ira pero solo lo envía lejos pero antes de que regresará para atacar Aldara lo corta por la mitad ya que no era justo que solo el tuviera coraje por algo que no pasó (aunque aún no lo saben las dos demi-humanas) En eso Christian lo toma debajo de los hombros y le aplica una llave de lucha sometiendo su movilidad de brazos y con molestia pero a el.

Mira ya me estoy cansando un poco de tu actitud de hacerte la maldita victima de algo que no pasó, te tratan mal por un escudo pero has mejorado demasiado por los entrenamientos y por tu esfuerzo así que ya bajale a ese papel de la victima.

Raphtalia iba a intervenir sacando su espada pero en medio de ella se cruzan su amiga y su hermana para decir que no lo haga ya que eso va ayudar a sacar el estrés de Naofumi; mientras tanto el mencionado con molestia intentaba soltarse del agarre pero no lo lograba.

Ya suéltame maldito, tu no sabes lo que me pasá ya que a ti no te inculparon por un intento de violación ya que como eres el quinto héroe de cada mil años, solo te tratan un poco mal.

En eso Christian coloca su pie izquierdo frente al de Naofumi así dando un talonazo que provocó que ambos cayeran, Naofumi al estar aturdido por ello Christian se levanta rápido y colocándose de manera invertida a como estaban toma de las piernas de su amigo y empieza doblarlas hacía la espalda ya que por el dolor reacciona y quiere soltarse de esa llave pero solo sentía el dolor de las parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Mira cabrón ya me cansas con eso, dile a nuestras demi-humanas lo que pasó así ellas decidirán lo que es bueno para si mismas, hazlo ahora o haré mas presión en tus piernas.

Naofumi solo gemía del dolor pero al mirar a quien tiene a parte de Christian aun se negaba al hablar; por otro lado Raphtalia ya se estaba molestando el como se expresaba Christian de su amo a tal grado que quería intervenir pero ninguna de las otras dos la dejaba así Naofumi habla con dolor.

Me niego…. Aunque le cuente lo que pas…. Pasó no me creerá…. Yo creo que la única razón que Raphtalia esta conmigo es… porque es mi esclava.

La mencionada al escuchar la supuesta razón se decepciona un poco y baja la mirada por esas palabras en eso para apoyar a que saque la verdad se dirige a quien lo esta lastimando.

Chris-san hágalo hablar ya como dijo usted, yo decidiré si irme o no, que diga todo.

En eso Naofumi al escuchar eso se sintió traicionado pero no como la primera vez sino que esta ocasión quería que hablará con dolor asiente y empieza a hablar ya que Aldara y Christian cuentan lo que pasó; treinta minutos y un Naofumi convaleciente temporalmente al escuchar toda la historia de lo sucedido hasta actualmente se ve a Raphtalia teniendo en su regazo a su amo llorando un poco por decir todo ya que ella decidió apoyarlo en todo ya que como ella y su amiga fueron rescatadas de un terrible destino ella decidió junto con su amiga seguir a sus amos hasta el final, mientras tanto a lo lejos se ve a Chritian con su equipo entrenando un poco para afinar detalles para el día siguiente que es el de la ola, al atardecer decidieron que era buena idea pasar la noche en una posada ya que era mejor descansar en un lugar cómodo y estar en optimas condiciones para mañana.

Día de la ola

Hora: 11:47 de la mañana a trece minutos antes de la ola.

Toda la gente que se decidió por ir a pelear por su gente ahí estaba tanto caballeros y aventureros revisando sus armas y armaduras los héroes de también ya estaban listos pero algo que los inquietó un poco era que la gente ya se habían encerrado en sus hogares había mas caballeros de lo normal en las calles la ciudad solo era avistada por guerreros que decidieron pelear por su gente; mientras tanto en una de las calles del reino se podía ver a cinco personas que ya estaban preparadas para la batalla solo había silencio entre ellos hasta que habló Raphtalia.

Amo Naofumi…..

Antes de que siguiera fue interrumpida por el mencionado con un solo sonido de su voz que indicaba una cosa "¿que pasa?" así ella retomando las palabras y con orgullo en ellas.

Bueno es solo que….. estoy muy agradecida de conocerlo Amo Naofumi, usted dió comida, medicina y un propósito en la vida por cual vivir, curo mi enfermedad a pesar de ser una demi-humana así que….

Levantando el rostro con la frente muy en alto colocando su mano derecha en su pecho y brillo en sus ojos.

Yo soy su espada así que como tal, lo seguiré a donde sea hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Naofumi gira un poco en su propio eje y mira a su compañera que ahora le confirma su lealtad con orgullo y sinceridad en sus palabras a eso le da una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera y con una sola palabra que para ella fue demasiado pero satisfactorio.

Gracias.

Rifana al ver que tenía a su amo de frente se acerca de manera apenada y le da un abrazo de agradecimiento así sorprendiéndolo a tal grado que lo sonroja un poco y con orgullo de aquel que lo rescató de la muerte.

Gracias por salvarme Chris-sama, gracias por rescatarme de la muerte y de lo demás, usted me dio comida, me trata bien hasta ahora y además usted es un verdadero héroe, ayuda a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio y si lo haces es para beneficiar a todos así que yo diré lo mismo que dijo Raphtalia….

Así soltando del abrazo a su amo y de la misma posición dice lo siguiente.

Yo soy tu espada, tus dagas y las armas que desees que maneje.

En eso al girar sobre sí se acerca la chica comadreja con una sonrisa y como sus manos estaban libres ya que tenía las tonfas en su cintura acaricia su cabellera y con una sonrisa de lado a lado responde.

Solo quiero que seas tu Rifana no quiero un arma, quiero a una compañera de viajes y aventuras.

5 minutos antes de la ola.

Las chicas demi-humanas se acercan a quien veían como una hermana así que comenzaron a abrazala ambas y la primera en hablar fue Raphtalia que con gran felicidad en sus palabras.

Gracias por aceptar ser nuestra hermana a pesar de ser una humana nos tratas bien y a veces evitas que nuestros amos nos regañen por ello, nos entrenaste para este día y las demás olas que lleguen, nos diste una razón para seguir peleando, para seguir entrenando estamos muy agradecidas de ti Aldara-nee.

En eso aun del abrazo habla Rifana apegándose mas a la humana que era como su hermana e igual manera.

Gracias por ser mi hermana y por entrenarme, eres la primera humana a quien le tengo total confianza y se que no nos traicionaras ademas por vestirnos como es para este día gracias onee-san.

En eso Aldara se limpia las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y solo acaricia las cabelleras de ambas y con alegría responde mientras sus hermanas se separan de ella.

Bien entonces muestren su entrenamiento en la ola ¿esta claro?

Así ambas respondieron con un si mirando fijamente a su hermana mayor y dando una gran sonrisa.

Minuto cero para la ola de calamidad.

El cielo se tiñe de rojo así dando un aspecto que asustaría a cualquiera, pero sorprendiendo a los héroes en general al ver tal suceso sobrenatural ya que era la primera vez en ellos pero antes de decir algo bajo de ellos se empieza a hacer un circulo mágico ya dando a demostrar que iban para la guerra, así cubriéndose del brillo cegador que daba esa magia, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaban en un bosque pero antes de que alguien dijera algo o preguntar en donde estaban Raphtalia con sorpresa señala al cielo así indicando a los demás que observaran, solo se quedaron atónitos, estupefactos, sorprendidos e incluso nada describía a lo que miraban, una escena apocalíptica el mismo cielo rojo pero lo que era mas impactante era que en el había vórtices de tres colores a como se adentraba rojo, amarillo y azul, para detalle extra era que de ellos salían monstruos que nadie había visto en realidad solo en sus peores pesadillas o en videojuegos pero al bajar parecía que iban a una dirección.

Al acercarse a una orilla del lugar de donde estaban vieron a los otros tres héroes corriendo a una dirección así que decidieron ir a apoyarlos pero Aldara reconoce el lugar que se ve desde la distancia de donde están y señala a el.

Miren ahí esta el pueblo de Riyute ¿creen que lo hayan evacuado?

Antes de decir cualquier cosa observaron el lugar pero lo que mas impresionó fue que aun estaba habitado por medio de una bengala que se disparo en eso Christian habla mientras empieza correr al pueblo.

Cambio de planes tenemos que salvar a la gente del pueblo muévanse rápido.

Al escuchar ello los otros cuatro empiezan a correr para alcanzarlo ya a la misma distancia Aldara mira a su izquierda y con seguridad al preguntar.

Y bien Chris-sama ¿cual es el plan de rescate?

Aun corriendo pero con un poco mas de prisa y con seguridad de su plan lo menciona mientras pone su mirada seria.

Ustedes tres evacuaran a la gente hacía la mina mientras que Naofumi y yo pelearemos para dos cosas.

1) darles tiempo para que saquen a los mas posibles aunque estén heridos.

Y

2) para que no se propaguen y vayan a otro lugar y afecten a mas gente.

Así sorprendiendo a todos por el plan ya que no había falla en ello todos aceptaron como debía de ser aceleraron el pasó para llegar al lugar.

Ya en Riyute se veía la destrucción del lugar, casas ardiendo en flamas, otras destrozadas por los monstruos y por ultimo pero desafortunado ya había muertos por la batalla aunque no hicieron mucho; en eso un aldeano iba a ser cortado a la mitad por un esqueleto viviente pero su espada es detenida por un escudo, era Naofumi que intercepto el ataque mientras que Raphtalia corta al zombi por la mitad y observando al aldeano.

¿Estas bien?

Así asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que Naofumi con voz de mando se dirige a las chicas mientras observa el panorama con desagrado.

Bien ya saben que hacer muévanse rápido ya, ya, ya.

Así las tres chicas empezaban a hacer lo que se les ordeno comenzaron a evacuar a la gente del pueblo mientras se encargaban de los monstruos a diferencia de la historia original había menos bajas.

Nota del autor: no se hará mucha narración de Naofumi ya que será casi lo mismo pero cambiaran algunas cosas bien disfruten la pelea.

Con el héroe de las tonfas.

El comenzaba a pelear con los monstruos cortando uno y otro con las tonfas predeterminadas ya que le permitía usar todo su poder aunque tenía puesta en brazos y piernas sus pesas, un esqueleto llega de frente y lanzando su espada con fin de cortar es detenida por la parte llamada yoko que era la parte plana de ambas así con una sonrisa hacía el esqueleto.

Bien huesitos es mi turno de cortar.

Así impulsando la espada para retroceder al esqueleto pero antes de ejecutar de nuevo el ataque el usuario de las tonfas hizo una curva con su brazo derecho por la parte llamada yoko cortando al esqueleto por la mitad, al sentir que tenía otro detrás de si se deja caer al frente pero encorvando su espalda da una especie de giro pero extendiendo las piernas para que sus talones golpearan al mentón del esqueleto así colocándose de nuevo de pie gira sus tonfas hacía la parte externa de sus antebrazos como una extensión de si mismo y emanando un poco de fuego hace un giro dando un paso al frente cortando al esqueleto así sonriendo.

Estoy poseído ojala y después de esto sepa tocar el acordeón, ok ahora a ponernos serios en esto.

Así mirando al pueblo como estaba mientras empezaba a girar sus armas en sus manos desde la empuñadura principal así diciendo algo.

¡Fuerza salvaje!

Así dando un paso fuerte al piso generando una onda de viento que los enemigos que estaban cercas de el salieron volando y estrellándose con lo que sea o cayendo así que pasando en eso no se vio ningún cambió físico pero dando una sonrisa.

Es hora de hacer las putas chimichangas ya que esto dura poco.

Así que empezando a correr pero impresionando a todos ya que esa técnica le aumentaba todas las estadísticas en un 60% mientras corría empezaba a cortar todo lo que se movía que no era humano así deteniéndose se topo con uno grande y dando una sonrisa lo mira de frente.

Hola ¿que hace?

¿Matando gente o que hace?

Así lanzando su enorme hacha a el pero lo esquiva en un giro de derecha y golpeando con la zona de impacto corta de sus armas se genera una enorme bomba de viento que le explota el vientre mientras sale volando y se estrella ya muerto contra sus compañeros; al ver eso mira que hay mas esqueletos y enemigos que se acercan a el en eso aun con su habilidad especial activada así que decide probar algo.

Bien ya es hora de buenos cortes por aquí, ¡corte final!

Así haciendo movimientos sin pegarle a nada en todas las direcciones de su eje pero generando ondas de viento que al acercarse al enemigo lo cortaba por donde cayera el corte así aniquilando a los demás.

Mientras tanto con las chicas que estaban evacuando a la gente de la aldea una persona por curiosidad mira la batalla y observa a los dos jóvenes peleando con valor en ello y por curiosidad pregunta.

Y ellos ¿quienes son y porque pelean por este pueblo?

En eso Rifana ve como su amo se mueve a pesar de llevar cuarenta kilos extra en su cuerpo era como si no llevará nada y responde con orgullo mientras también mira a Naofumi usar su escudo y la mitad de su fuerza esforzándose al máximo mientras hacía una sonrisa.

Uno de ellos es mi amigo el héroe del escudo.

Y el otro es mi amo, el héroe que aparece cada mil años el verdadero héroe de las tonfas y ellos están peleando para regalarles un nuevo mañana.

El aldeano al escuchar que eran dos héroes peleando se sorprende pero lo mas impactante para el era que estaba viendo aquel que aparece cada mil años peleando con intensidad para rescatar al pueblo.

Así las chicas estaban rescatando gente y aniquilando a todo lo posible para rescatar a mas gente de la aldea tanto que incluso había pocas veces que ya rosaban a la muerte por ello seguían dando lo máximo en la pelea.

Mientras con Naofumi.

Ya que podía usar la mitad de su fuerza ya podía pelear con algo de ventaja así que ya podía aniquilar algunos con sus propias manos así que se las podía arreglar para salvar a las personas hasta que se topo con un monstruo como el que se enfrentó Christian ya que vio como lo derrotó pero a diferencia del anterior este doblaba la altura pero tenía mas poder de ataque y eso era un problema para el ya que al momento de lanzar su hacha para cortar Naofumi lo esquiva por centímetros a su derecha y miran con asombro como dejó el piso.

"_Rayos este tipo es mas fuerte que al que se enfrentó Christian y el solo está calentando como dice, bueno está bien daré lo mejor que pueda, No, daré mi máximo en todo"_

En eso el monstruo lanza de nuevo su ataque Naofumi lo esquiva señalando a el grita.

¡ESCUDO PRISIÓN!

Así capturando a su enemigo en una especie de esfera hecha por mas escudos que parecían hojas y atada por cadenas, mientras levanta su mano izquierda con dos dedos arriba y grita de nuevo.

¡SEGUNDO ESCUDO!

Al gritar eso dentro de la esfera emergen como espinas así perforando al monstruo y matándolo al instante, ya desvaneciendo el efecto del escudo solo se ve un cadáver con muchos agujeros en su cuerpo y caer con fuerza.

Eso fue fácil pero no reducen en numero ¿que estarán haciendo los demás?

En eso empieza a correr mientras observa como su compañero sigue liquidando a mas esqueletos con sus tonfas pero ya empezaba a cansarse y en un momento de distracción uno de ellos estaba a punto de atravesarlo con su espada pero fue interceptado por un escudo, al escuchar eso su compañero solo gira detrás de si y solo escucha algo un poco molesto.

No bajes tu guardia en ningún momento ¿escuchaste? Y además ¿tienes una técnica que ayude en terminar mas rápido todo esto?

Así haciendo un giro rápido y cortando a los que tenía de frente liquidando a todos, al ver el paisaje solo ve una torre de vigilancia en el centro de la ciudad y hecha de madera, sonríe un poco y habla.

Claro pero necesito de tu ayuda Nao.

Naofumi al escuchar que sí hay una técnica para eso se acerca a el y sin preguntar escucha el siguiente plan.

Toma una antorcha de donde sea, corre a la torre ahí debe tener algo flamable trata de juntar a los mas posibles a ese lugar, derrama lo que tenga hacía ellos y espera mi señal ya que esto se pondrá ardiente.

Al escuchar el plan corre a una ventana que tenía unas tablas de madera en fuego, ya al ver que había unos esqueletos cercas creyó que era su fin pero se sorprendió al ver como eran cortados solo por el viento sin afectarle.

Corre a donde te dije, y espera mi señal ya esto se pondrá feo.

En eso empieza a correr pero al ver enemigos en su camino se preocupa si por su destino pero se sorprende al ver a tres chicas ya peleando a su lado para abrirle el paso.

¿y los aldeanos ya fueron evacuados?

En eso responde Raphtalia mientras acelera el paso y corta a uno con su espada que tenía de frente.

Ya amo Naofumi, ahora ¿cual es el siguiente plan?

Corriendo mientras veía como le habrían el paso cortando y tronando huesos solo el responde.

Tengo que llegar a la torre, derramar lo que tenga flamable y esperar la señal de Christian creo que tiene una técnica que reducirá el numero de enemigos.

Ya en eso le ayudan a llegar al destino, empieza a subir a la cima de la torre, ya en la plataforma se da cuenta que si había algo flamable, con una mirada de satisfacción lo derrama en los que se juntaron y mientras espera la señal de su amigo observa algo impresionante.

Mientras con el héroe de las tonfas.

Viendo como su amigo cumplió con la parte del plan y con una sonrisa orgullosa mira el escenario como algo indicado para su movimiento final.

Bien ya es hora de acabar con eso y de una vez que se acaba mi fuerza salvaje, solo el tiempo que queda es para esto y ya.

En eso empieza a corre y ve a un esqueleto cercas del lugar, el enemigo mencionado lo esperaba ya con la espada en alto para cortar lo que no contó fue que ya al tenerlo cerca el viento ya estaba en sus tonfas listas para terminar con sus compañeros; el héroe al ver que el ataque era de derecha lo esquiva dando un giro en su eje pero ya empezaba a ejecutar su técnica y como señal de ello era que el viento lo rodeó para darle mas fuerza, golpea al oponente con un golpe directo de izquierda desde la zona de impacto corta, gira las tonfas para seguir con el ataque, da corte doble en diagonal de abajo a arriba de derecha a izquieda, un paso al frente y otro corte doble pero en sentido contrario, cruza la pierna derecha frente de la izquierda dando un corte directo en el vientre, un giro ya con su tonfa derecha con viento preparado así dando otro corte en el mentón generando un torbellino así levantando a su oponente, mientras que da un salto a la misma altura que su oponente (8 metros de altura) grita a su compañero.

¡AHORA NAOFUMI HAZLO ARDER Y SAL DE AHÍ!

Haciendo caso de la señal envuelve a los enemigos en fuego y a la vez con su escudo de cuerda escapa del lugar; mientras que el héroe de las tonfas aun en el aire y con la tonfa izquierda da un golpe directo que a la vez genera un tornado enviándolo directo a la torre provocando un tornado de fuego consumiendo a todos los enemigos posibles que estaban ahí ya que eran casi la mayoría que se juntaron en ese punto; todos al ver la técnica que se uso, se quedaron sorprendidos ya que era la primera vez algo así mientras que el héroe de las tonfas caía al suelo debilitado, Rifana se acerca a el con preocupación.

Christian-sama ¿se encuentra bien?

El mencionado con respiración agitada y mirando a su compañera responde con dificultad.

Si….. estoy bien solo…. Que usar la fuerza salvaje… desgasta mi cuerpo al terminar….. y me deja débil al terminar su tiempo…..

Al ver que se acercaban mas se preparan todos con sus respectivas armas aun débil uno decide pelear con todo lo que le quedaba así que Naofumi habla con un poco de sarcasmo.

Paciencia chicos, esto nos puede llevar un tiempo.

Pero antes de que alguien moviera o dijera algo, se sorprenden al ver de nuevo el disparo de bengalas de todas las direcciones pero en este caso se centraban en la ciudad, ya al chocar todas entre sí se ve una explosión en el cielo al terminar se ve como chispas se separan del punto y empiezan a caer por todos lados, los dos héroes al ver y saber que era juntaron a sus compañeras para protegerlas:

Naofumi cubriendo con el poder divino del escudo a Raphtalia por medio de una energía que emanaba el escudo.

Christian colocando su tonfa izquierda arriba y la derecha frente de sí, ya que sus compañeras se colocaron detrás de el y de la misma manera pero también un viento desviaba los meteoritos que caían a ellos.

Pasaron unos minutos en la lluvia de meteoros que pasaba hasta que consumieron todo enemigo y cosas materiales, hasta que se escucha una risa maliciosa y habla de la misma manera.

Los hemos abrazado a todos a todos los enemigos pero se ve que es claro que el héroe del escudo y el héroe de las tonfas son resistentes, no se esperaba menos de esos malnacidos.

Al escuchar eso tanto Naofumi y Christian llegaron a una conclusión pero con molestia en sus palabras al decir lo mismo.

Así que el plan era que nos consumieran con ellos…. Que descarados.

En eso las tres chicas llenas de cólera al saber que iban a ser eliminados por los caballeros salen de inmediato de sus lugares y atacan a ellos pero son interceptadas por dos espadas y un escudo, en eso Raphtalia con furia en sus palabras y la misma mirada.

Sabiendo que el amo Naofumi y que Chris-san estaban protegiendo este lugar ¿Porque envían un ataque masivo a este lugar?

Dependiendo de como respondas no seremos capaces de perdonarles la vida.

Aun las chicas imponiendo fuerza para empujar a los caballeros, el que era como el comandante responde con malicia.

Vimos a los demonios en un punto y después un tornado de fuego del mismo lugar, pensábamos que era obra de esos monstruos y era nuestra oportunidad de enviar el ataque masivo, además ellos salieron ilesos a eso entonces ¿cual es el problema en ello?

Todas al escuchar la respuesta, la maldita respuesta del caballero Aldara con ira en sus palabras.

Entonces ¿solo esperaron su estúpida oportunidad para verse como lo que no son? Hombres valientes que protegen el reino dando sus vidas, me dan vergüenza y pena al creer que los admiraba desde que era una niña.

Al separarse las tres de los caballeros aún con ira en sus miradas, uno de ellos con curiosidad pero sobre todo con desprecio.

Ustedes tres ¿acaso están con el héroe del escudo y el héroe de las tonfas?

Raphtalia con la espada lista para atacar y orgullosa en sus palabras.

Soy la espada del amo Naofumi y no toleraré que le falten el respeto de esa manera e incluso ese intento de asesinato.

Rifana y Aldara listas para el ataque pero también con orgullo en sus palabras.

Yo soy la espada del amo Christian y de igual forma no toleraré una falta de respeto a el y sobre todo que lo menosprecien solo porque esta de lado del héroe del escudo.

Aldara:

Yo soy la compañera de Chris-sama y a diferencia de ustedes tanto como el y el héroe del escudo hicieron el trabajo que les correspondía y creo que mejor de lo que ustedes harían.

El mencionado solo se coloca en medio de las tres chicas con la mirada baja empezando a hablar como un loco.

Bien no nos vamos a mover ni un centímetro pero les aseguro…

Levanta la vista con unos ojos tipo yandere eso incluyendo la sonrisa.

Que mis amigos estarán felices de que lo hayamos distraído lo suficiente para que los maten a todos sin compasión.

Al escuchar eso empiezan a temblar de miedo ya que las sombras que los cubrían eran de monstruos de mas de tres metros, así dando la vuelta en sí eran esos monstruos pero antes de que dieran una orden o se movieran de ese lugar el enemigo levanta su hacha para atacar ya a escasos centímetros para cortarlos, el ataque es detenido por el escudo resistiendo el ataque Naofumi da la orden.

¡AHORA RAPHTALIA!

Al escuchar la voz de su amo sin dudar ni un momento y sabiendo que hacer corre a toda prisa para acercarse, ya dando un salto para estar a la altura del enemigo le corta la cabeza en dos mientras este cae ya sin vida. Distraídos pero sorprendidos por lo que vieron no se percataron de que ahora de donde miraban antes se acercaban a ellos otros dos del mismo tamaño y armas pero antes de que fueran despedazados se escucha el choque de metales, mirando detrás de sí al héroe delas tonfas que estando débil se esforzaba en detener el ataque de los enemigos y serio en la voz.

Oigan caballeros, no bajen la guardia ni de chiste o les costará la vida ¿entendieron? ¡Rifana y Aldara corten!

En eso se ve como de un movimiento rápido pero certero caen las cabezas de ambos mientras los cuerpos caen, en eso Naofumi habla dando el plan de ataque.

¡Escuchen, estos monstruos son los mas cercanos así que vamos a luchar contra ellos! Yo recibiré el ataque mientras que Christian y las demás con ustedes atacaran con todo ¿entendieron?

En eso el que es el comandante mira la situación que lo dejo mal ante sus subordinados y con enojo en sus palabras y sin hacer movimiento alguno.

¡¿Porque vamos a recibir ordenes o pelear a lado de criminales como ustedes?

Al escuchar eso los cinco principales se quedaron sorprendidos y como diría esa frase muy famosa "Hay hijo estás viendo la tormenta y no te inclinas" en eso el héroe de las tonfas corta a algunos para tratar de ganar tiempo en eso habla con algo de coraje hacía los caballeros.

Que decidan lo que quieran, nosotros pelearemos hasta el fin, ¡Rifana y Aldara batalla salvaje!.

En eso asienten a la orden mientras Raphtalia al entender un poco de que va decide unirse; acercándose a los enemigos empezaban tanto como a tronar huesos y despedazar a los enemigos; Naofumi y Christian iban a lo mismo mientras que en el campo de batalla se veía enemigos volando por las bombas de viento que generaban los contragolpes, el comandante con algunos de sus subordinados decidió irse ya que no le importaba lo que pasaba pero el capitán al ver la tenacidad y el coraje con el peleaban los cinco sin importar cuantos eran habla con voz de mando.

¡Apoyaremos a los dos héroes, ahora formación enjambre!

Los que estaban a punto de irse resignados escuchan la voz del capitán y con alegría y orgullo se forman en círculo y con sus armas en alto tanto igual como sus escudos esperando la voz de su superior.

¡ATAQUEN!

En eso todos se dispersan para empezar la parte final de la ola, el furor de la batalla tanto como las emociones estaban a flor de piel algunos caballeros decidieron pelear al lado de los héroes y sus compañeras ya que era un honor e historia que les gustaría contar en el futuro.

Mientras tanto con los tres héroes restantes.

Los héroes restantes junto con sus equipos estaban librando una pelea contra un animal de la ola tenía forma y cabeza de león, dos cabezas de serpientes pero era muy hábil en sus movimientos pero ya estaba a punto de caer así que los tres decidieron dar sus ataques finales.

Itsuki: ¡flecha meteoro!

Al momento de soltar la cuerda de el emergen diez flechas que van atravesando en todo el cuerpo del monstruo.

Ren: ¡espada carmesí!

Su espada se envuelve en energía como si fuera fuego así dando un tajo no certero pero si dañino para el monstruo quien ya empezaba a agonizar.

Motoyasu: Yo lo terminaré ¡lanza relámpago!

Su lanza empieza a brillar de un color cobalto así mostrando la energía que ya tenía acumulado, colocando su lanza a la altura de su cintura y con la punta de frente la mueve como si diera una estocada así dejando salir un tornado con truenos así generando la muerte del animal.

Regresando a Riyute.

La batalla había terminado para ellos derrotando a cada enemigo y sin baja de lado de ellos, los caballeros tomando un descanso donde les fuera posible tomar asiento mientras que el héroe de las tonfas estaba recostado en el suelo ya que había gastado sus fuerzas junto con las reservas pero ya era momento de poder descansar un momento, en eso Rifana se dirige a todos con una sonrisa.

Miren el cielo por favor.

Así todos viendo ese cielo espantoso como desaparecía mientras dejaba detrás de sí un cielo azul del que todos estaban acostumbrados ver junto con la destrucción del pueblo pero lo mas curiosos es que los cadáveres de los monstruos se desvanecían conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Ya era el atardecer como en cualquier guerra había destrucción pero en esta ocasión no hubo demasiadas bajas a como se esperaba, el héroe del escudo estaba viendo el panorama nada agradable para la gente del pueblo pero al recordar que tenían la mina para restablecerse de manera económica da una leve sonrisa y empieza a caminar para alcanzar a su compañera, el héroe de las tonfas aun estaba recostado en el suelo descansando mientras observaba el cielo de un bello atardecer hasta que una mano cubierta por tela negra es tendida para el mientras con amabilidad.

¿una mano héroe?

Al ver de quien se trataba sobre todo por esa cicatriz que tenía de la nariz era inolvidable así que tomándola se levanta y con una sonrisa en su rostro y algo de preocupación por el pueblo.

Gracias por ayudarnos, aunque fue tarde pero seguro y no hubo muchas bajas de parte de los civiles.

El capitán al ver el panorama se acongoja un poco porque conocía el pueblo debido a que algunos de sus colegas eran de esa aldea, pero solo escucha unas palabras que daban inspiración para seguir de parte del que esta a su lado.

Ellos tienen sueños, viven por ellos así que mientras actúen para ellos vivirán lo suficiente y se harán realidad.

Al escuchar eso se va mientras se coloca el casco pero sin que nadie lo vea deja salir una lagrima en su ojo derecho ya que era sorprendente que aunque hubo destrucción material en el pueblo, alguien se preocupa por las bajas de todas las especies así deseando que lleguen a cumplir lo planeado.

Mientras con Naofumi y Raphtalia.

Aun recibiendo el agradecimiento de la gente Naofumi decide que mejor era devolver el agradecimiento así que antes de decir algo mira algo que lo sorprende, el equipo de las tonfas empieza a ayudar un poco con la reconstrucción de la aldea aunque sea recogiendo algunas cosas, en eso Raphtalia habla con voz entre cortada a punto del llanto.

Amo Naofumi yo derroté a todos los monstruos que pude…

Así bajando la mirada aun en el mismo estado anímico aun conteniendo las lagrimas.

Ganamos ¿verdad? ¿logramos que menos niños pasen por lo mismo que Rifana y yo?

A punto de llorar siente en su cabellera una caricia de ternura de su amo, al no soportar mas se lanza a el dejándose envolver en un tierno abrazo de su amo mientras que la acariciaba con comprensión y ternura mientras le susurraba con orgullo.

Bien hecho Raphtalia.

Epílogo o escena post créditos (como quieran llamarle)

En un reino lleno de vegetación y que demostraba que tanto como los demi-humanos y las demás especies convivían en armonía se veía en medio de tal reino una estatua de tres héroes que pelearon por ese lugar y en el grabado decía lo siguiente.

"En memoria de aquellos valientes que sacrificaron sus vidas por este reino y por su sueño"

Dos de ellos eran el héroe del escudo y la heroína de las tonfas pero lo mas curioso de ello es que el tercer héroe no era como los que se conocen, no portaba una lanza, una espada o un arco, el portaba unos chacos, por lo que se decía de ellos tres era algo que pasó hace mil años.

Dentro del castillo se observaba como había gente, parecían ser del consejo y miembros importantes para el reino de hecho quien estaba al mando era una reina demi-humana que era una especie de felino como tal pero lo mas interesante de ahí era que estaban dos personas que parecía que resaltaban, porque uno de ellos portaba los mismos chacos que tenía el monumento y la otra persona portaba un par de tonfas exactas a las del héroe actual.

En eso la reina al terminar de ver la grabación por medio de su gran esfera de cristal y con alivio a que no pasó a mayores y ni en su reino hace la pregunta dirigida al héroe de los chacos.

Maxwel Pavel ¿que opinas de la ola y de los héroes que fueron convocados esta vez?

En eso al ver todo junto a lado de una joven de apariencia de 16 años pero cubierta por una capucha de color gris responde.

Aun son jóvenes, les falta experiencia pero para ser sincero su majestad yo solo vi dos héroes de los cinco que llamaron.

En eso la reina con una sonrisa de satisfacción por la respuesta de quien le pregunto solo habla con serenidad.

No esperaba menos de aquel héroe de hace mil años que aun esta con nosotros y su compañera que fue resucitada por medio de los magos mas poderosos para este reino, bien creo que ya es hora de que mañana vayan a Melromarc para ver como son esos héroes.

En eso al escuchar la orden aceptan con gusto, ya que para ellos también les daba curiosidad ver como son los héroes actuales y ademas les preocupaba el porque no ayudaban a todos los reinos.

**Y con esto acaba el capítulo de esta gran historia chicos ¿espero y les haya gustado? Perdón por la tardanza pero a petición de un amigo mio quiso salir en la historia ¿espero y no les afecte? ¿que mas les depara el destino para nuestro héroes en general?**

**¿acaso el héroe de los chacos se dará a conocer de una vez?**

**¿los demás héroes se uniran para enfrentar las olas como deben?**

**¿cuando será campeón el cruz azul?**

**No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos bye. **


	4. Capítulo 4: Una balada de amor al alba

Hola amigos ¿como están? Espero que bien ahora estamos en el cuarto capítulo de este gran fic y como va avanzando, esto se pone interesante ya como hay dos héroes de las tonfas y ademas un héroe de los chacos ¿que les depara el destino para ellos? Espero y lo disfruten y ya saben compartir con sus amigos y etc comenzamos.

Capítulo 4: Una balada de amor al alba.

En el reino de Reihard, en aquel donde la coexistencia en especies es posible y su economía era mejor que en otros reinos; pero no hablaremos del reino como tal sino que dentro del castillo estaban los dos héroes que se les hizo una estatua pero en esta ocasión se estaban preparando para ir a visitar al reino de Melromarc, la misión era para ir a ver a los héroes e invitarlos para trabajar y proteger el reino, entre ellos el antiguo héroe de los chacos de nombre Maxwel Pavel mientras caminaba a lado de la Reina y con curiosidad.

Reina Felicia con respeto ¿porque desea tener a esos dos héroes aquí? Si ya nos tiene a nosotros ¿acaso vio algo interesante?

La monarca con apariencia felina exactamente de un gato con sus ropas reales caminando sin girar la vista pero con interés.

De hecho si sobretodo en el héroe de las tonfas y no lo digo por atracción sino que es mejor que sean respetados y acogidos aquí que en Melromarc ya que Aultcray solo tiene ese valor porque se esconde detrás de las faldas de su mujer añadiendo que sin eso….. solo es un inútil y ni mencionar a la bruja tonta de su hija Mein ya que por culpa de ella casi pierdo mi corona.

Decía esto ultimo con algo de enojo ya que en una visita de la familia real de Melromarc aun cuando Mein era niña hizo el rumor de que la reina llevaba a hombres para su placer cosa que casi le costaba el trono.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su autoridad Maxwel pone una cara de sorpresa al escuchar que por culpa de una humana iba a perder su trono debido a una mentira, pero con afirmación.

Bien iremos al reino de Melromarc a ver a esos héroes, espero y acepten su invitación.

Al escuchar que aceptaba la misión se gira para si misma sacando de su bolsillo derecho un sobre con el sello del reino y se lo entrega con seguridad.

Entreguen este sobre personalmente a ellos ya que también hay que respetar la decisión que ellos tomen.

Decía esto mientras que el antiguo héroe de los chacos tomaba el sobre y se alejaba de ella ya para prepararse para partir junto con su compañera; mientras dejaba a la reina sola y caminando hacía sus aposentos mientras reflexionaba en la recién ola y en las palabras que mencionó el actual héroe de las tonfas y sobre todo por la ayuda que le brinda al héroe del escudo.

Nota del autor: esto pasó una hora después de la ola de calamidad y como tal no lo escribí al principio pero bueno ahora que lo saben disfruten.

Mientras tanto en el reino de Melromarc.

Era un nuevo amanecer sobre todo porque ya habían pasado unas horas de la ola de calamidad pero aun así los dos héroes con sus respectivos equipos no dejaban de entrenar ya que querían ser mas fuertes y mejorar ya que se dieron cuenta de que no podían fiarse de la realeza ya que el día anterior de la ola los querían eliminar por lo cual decidiendo todos era mejor hacerse mas fuertes, así que desde una distancia algo lejana se ven a los dos equipos corriendo entre las calles para mejorar mas su condición física pero lo mas sorprendente para todos era que el héroe de las tonfas aún con cuarenta kilos extra podía moverse lento, pero lograba seguirles el paso en eso Aldara habla mientras lleva un poco la delantera de todos.

Oigan no se les olvide de que el rey hoy en la noche tiene una fiesta de celebración por salvar el reino así que no tienen opción.

En eso los dos héroes que la siguen al recordar la noticia un poco serios pero aun corriendo el que habla es Naofumi.

Me niego totalmente a ir de nuevo al castillo pero como nos pagarán por repeler la ola, es un compromiso que tengo que cumplir ya que lo necesitaremos mas adelante, solo diré eso.

En eso el héroe de las tonfas sigue corriendo pero ya un poco alivianado ya que se había recuperado por lo de ayer.

Bien iré solo por la paga y la comida gratis ya que después de eso nos iremos a otras aldeas a hacernos fuertes ¿esta claro?

Todos al quedar de acuerdo con ir a la fiesta decidieron correr otros veinte minutos mas ya que lo que querían mejorar mas era la velocidad de respuesta en combate; terminando de hacer su entrenamiento todos decidieron ir a almorzar algo ligero, darse un baño (obviamente cada uno en sus respectivos baños) y pasar el día a comprar unas cosas entre ellas:

crear mas medicina

ir a vender el mineral que les regalaron de Riyute después de repeler la ola.

Comprar algunas cosas entre ellas partes para las armaduras o ropas de todos.

Y sobretodo ver la manera de saber cuando llegaría la próxima ola de calamidad y en donde iba a ser.

Horas después ya en la fiesta exactamente en la entrada del castillo.

Claramente se veía la fiesta de celebración por repeler la ola de calamidad, carrozas llegaban a la entrada mientras que los sirvientes les cedían a los invitados la entrada mientras se llevaban las carrozas para estacionarlas, en eso una en particular que llevaba en el exterior por la parte de arriba la bandera de Reihard, el que accedía la entrada se quedó atónito al ver que llegaba la carroza del reino donde la monarca era una demi-humana sin vacilar al momento que se estaciona se acerca para abrir la puerta, en ello bajan dos personas obviamente ninguna de las dos era la reina, solo eran el antiguo héroe de los chacos Maxwel y su compañera que como siempre iba cubierta por su capucha y que ademas cubría todo su cuerpo.

El vestuario que llevaba Maxwel Pavel era así.

Cabello castaño con un mechón suelto que le cubría su ojo derecho.

Un suéter de color blanco con capucha del mismo color pero con pelaje, con detalles de color carmesí que parecía ser nubes con bordes dorados, hombreras plateadas que tienen diseño de cabezas de dragones.

En la parte de los brazos que son cubiertos y en la parte de las muñecas con dobladillos hasta el codo.

Un pantalón blanco con un cinto dorado que en la parte de la rodilla, lleva un par de rodilleras del mismo diseño y al final unas botas de piel de color café (traje de Maxi de Soul Calibur 3) al momento de ver quien los recibió le da el agradecimiento, así yendo al lugar y entrando a la fiesta observando el lugar con una sonrisa.

¡Vaya! Si que el viejo Aultcray si sabe como agradecer a sus héroes aunque deteste a dos.

En eso la joven que lo acompaña mira alrededor con cierta nostalgia pero así caminando a lado de su compañero y amigo.

Cierto pero recuerda que venimos a ver a los dos héroes, aunque no es mala idea disfrutar un poco del banquete que ofrece el rey.

Llegando al salón de fiestas se pudo apreciar muchas cosas, sobre todo la música de gala, las conversaciones de la gente y a los héroes esparcidos por todo el lugar al igual que sus equipos, en eso se escucha la voz del anunciante llamando la atención de toda la gente.

Ahora con ustedes el rey Aultcray dirigirá unas palabras para todos ustedes.

En ese momento desde la parte superior de las escaleras el rey se levanta de su asiento personal y dando unos pasos para ser visto por toda la gente y con alegría.

¡Héroes! Aprecio de todo corazón el esfuerzo que imponen en este viaje para ser mas fuertes y gracias a ustedes hemos tenido pocas bajas y daños materiales pero lo mas importante bajas humanas, inclusive no puedo esconder la gran alegría por ello esta noche celebraremos al máximo.

En ese momento el rey inclusive toda la gente que estaba en el lugar levantaron las copas o tarros de vino o agua para brindar por el reino que fue salvado.

Mientras tanto en el rincón del lugar se veía a dos personas que estaban analizando algunas cosas sobre sus armas y sobretodo por la información del transporte a la ola, Naofumi con seriedad mira todo eso.

"_¿Festejar? Que tontería, todavía no entiendo lo que sucedió y además si no fuera por la recompensa yo no estaría aquí….._

En eso sigue viendo mas sobre el menú y además de sus estadísticas que a obtenido.

_Supongo que esos idiotas a excepción de Christian jamás usarían eso, si hubiera sabido sobre esto antes, pero supongo que no es la gran cosa solo el estar aquí me molesta"_

Mientras que con el héroe de las tonfas estaba revisando algunos detalles sobre sus armas pero sin darse cuenta se acercan dos señoritas con cierto brillo en sus ojos extendiendo sus manos.

Héroe-sama es un honor para nosotras conocer al héroe que aparece cada mil años.

El hombre al ver a las señoritas les responde el saludo de la misma manera con amabilidad mientras ofrece una sonrisa.

El gusto es mío señoritas espero que se estén divirtiendo en esta fiesta, aunque para mi un tarro con agua para mi es suficiente esta noche.

En eso una de ellas al escuchar que solo estaba bebiendo agua se sorprende ya que era el único que a pesar de su edad no bebía, por curiosidad se acerca.

Esto…. ¿Le gustaría que le trajéramos algo de comer? O ¿algo diferente para beber?

Antes de responder ante las dudas una chica peli morada con un poco de molestia acercándose aplaude dos veces para llamar la atención de las señoritas.

Oigan chicas no molesten a Chris-san esta un poco cansado por el entrenamiento que tuvo este día o ¿vienen a pedirle matrimonio? O acaso ¿son admiradoras de el?

Las chicas al escuchar la voz de cierta señorita y al ver su vestimenta se sorprenden, con gran velocidad se acercan a ella con una gran sonrisa y más brillo en los ojos.

Es la compañera del héroe de las tonfas, Aldara la gran artista marcial de este reino…. ¡kyyyaaa!

En eso las dos señoritas la toman de las mano una de cada una y se la empiezan a llevar para hacerle preguntas sobre su amo, ella le da una mirada a su amigo en señal de "me debes una" mientras tanto se acerca Rifana con gran alegría mientras sostiene un plato con comida.

Amo Christian coma un poco, esta delicioso todo el banquete que hicieron para ustedes.

En eso su amo observa a su compañera con un poco de detenimiento ya que ese era su tercer plato con comida y con un poco de molestia.

Rifana no vayas a comer demasiado, porque luego te va a dar pesadillas en el transcurso de la noche y no me gustaría ir a consolarte, no estoy de humor para eso.

La chica comadreja al escuchar eso se enrojece un poco por la vergüenza ya que si era cierto lo que decía, últimamente de las veces que comía demasiado tuvo pesadillas y por eso su amo tenía que ir a calmarla, pero para calmar un poco la situación se le ocurre algo de juego pero la curiosidad también.

Amo Christian ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta personal?

El héroe al escuchar eso se tensa un poco ya que era la primera vez que su compañera se le ocurría preguntar algo personal, sin negarse asiente con la cabeza mientras empieza a beber de su tarro.

Amo Christian ¿que tipo de mujer es perfecta para usted? Digo ¿la que pueda ser su esposa?

Eso lo dijo mientras que en el panorama se ponía de fondo color de rosa con brillos rodeando a la chica comadreja mientras sostenía su plato con comida; por otro lado su amo al no estar preparado para ese tipo de preguntas que ademas lo tomó de sorpresa estaba a punto de escupir el agua, pero la retuvo colocando su mano libre en la boca para sostenerla, así pasando el trago mira confundido a la chica y de la misma manera.

¿A que viene esa pregunta Rifana?

¿Acaso quieres saber como conquistar a Naofumi aún y ser su esposa?

Rifana al ver como respondió su amo en el actuar iba a reír pero se contuvo ya que no quería que se molestará con ella pero al momento de preguntar se molestó, ya que el no se daba cuenta de que ella en realidad ya estaba interesada en el de manera romántica (aunque un amor infantil pero se irá desarrollando poco a poco) en eso se va con Raphtalia para ir por mas comida para ambos, mientras que Aldara estaba con mas señoritas ya que estaban interesadas tanto como ella siendo la compañera del héroe de las tonfas y del mismo héroe.

La noche tanto como la fiesta seguía su curso, muchos hablaban de asuntos triviales como en negocios y cosas así pero el rey al momento de enterarse de que tenía visitas imprevistas y que eran del reino de Reihard decidió atenderlos de manera personal ya que para el era un honor tener a gente de tal reino y eso elevaría su status ante la sociedad de alta clase y su respeto a otros reinos.

Como los héroes iban siendo de manera entrevistados por la gente se sorprendían al ver a los cinco héroes, para algunos todavía les costaba creer, pero nada dura para siempre en eso mientras dos chicas demi-humanas eran vistas por el héroe de la lanza que estaba siendo hostigado por mujeres (aunque no le parecía incomodarlo ni un poco) en eso iba a dirigir a ellas para tener una conversación "amistosa" pero es detenido por Mein que le susurra algo al oído izquierdo.

Esas chicas fueron compradas por ambos héroes y eso significa que son sus esclavas, salvelas por favor.

Como una maquina y sin consciencia alguna se sorprende al escuchar eso, demostrando su coraje a ellos acercándose pero lo que mas le impactó era lo que vio con gran sorpresa y era que ambas chicas le daban de comer a sus respectivos amos con miradas de cariño a ellos eso le hizo arder de celos y coraje por lo tanto de su mano derecha se empieza a quitar su guante y les habla a ambos.

Naofumi y Christian no se muevan de donde están.

Los mencionados al escuchar la orden de quien la dio se sorprenden un poco pero no demostrando tal emoción ya que era una molestia para ellos así que Motoyasu tomando la palabra y con coraje.

Eh escuchado todo de ustedes últimamente, escuché que las chicas que van con ustedes y me refiero a Raphtalia y Rifana son esclavas suyas.

La gente al escuchar eso se sorprenden demasiado dando unas ciertas miradas de no comprender ya que por si eran mal vistos por la supuesta noticia y ahora se enteran de que tienen esclavas, así comenzando a hablar de ellos y no eran cosas buenas, en eso Naofumi habla con su indiferencia pero haciendo notar un poco su molestia.

¿y a que viene ese tema de conversación? Y bien que estas informado, tanto como Raphtalia y Rifana son nuestras esclavas y para informarte mas en este reino la esclavitud no es ilegal así que no hay crimen por seguir, así que no molestes.

De molesta a enojado se acerca a ellos para encarar a ambos sujetos mientras que la gente mira la escena con mucha atención tanta que incluso los músicos dejaron de tocar para que se escuche mejor lo que decían.

Pero si serán unos bastardos ¡RECUERDEN QUE SOMOS HÉROES Y COMO TAL NO DEBEMOS MOSTRAR TAL ACTO O ACTIVIDAD A LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS DEL REINO U OTROS!

El grito se escucho por todo el salón, la gente ya no sabía que decir o hacer en ese momento hubo un silencio incomodo ya que no había respuesta alguna sino hasta que habló Christian con un poco de sarcasmo.

Y dime algo Motoyasu esto que estás haciendo ¿fue idea tuya o como un juguete te pidieron hacerlo? Ademas como lo dije desde el principio, yo no me consideró aun como un héroe y si lo pones de esa manera me haces ver como un anti héroe aunque me gusta eso de ti guerito me haces ver genial para algunos pero ya deja de molestar y vete con tu titiritera.

Motoyasu al escuchar como se consideraba uno de ellos tanto como Naofumi se sorprendieron ya que demostró de que el acepta esos métodos aunque en realidad estaban en contra de su moral pero el juró que usaría todo lo posible para combatir las olas de calamidad y volver a su mundo incluyendo bajar un poco su moral, perder prestigio si era necesario eh incluso tener una esclava, aunque sus metodos ya era mal vistos para algunos el tenía sus razones; Motoyasu al tratar de contenerse para no atacar a ambos dice lo siguiente aunque el acto lanzar el guante era de mas.

Escuchen los desafío a ambos para que dejen ir a las tres chicas.

En eso Christian se aleja un poco junto con Rifana mientras que Aldara aparece con molestia al encararlo se coloca frente a el y aunque la estatura era algo para ambos (me refiero a Motoyasu siendo el mas alto a lado de Aldara) ¿solo por liberar a mis hermanas?

Como era de esperarse de ti, eres un idiota sin juicio propio y solo haces lo que te diga una mujer para conseguir algo después eres despreciable.

Pero antes de que dijeran algo las dos demi-humanas sin percatarse alguien de lo que sucedería, tres caballeros amordazan a las chicas empezando a soltar quejidos para que las liberarán, los dos invitados del reino de Reihard miraban la escena con desprecio querían intervenir pero algo les decía que no lo hicieran ya que tenían esperanzas de que los dos héroes derrotaran al héroe de la lanza. Apareciendo el rey y con voz de cierto enojo.

He escuchado todo, es impensable que un héroe tenga demi-humanos como esclavos pero era cuestión de tiempo de que los criminales del escudo y tonfas hicieran algo así….

En eso señala al héroe de la lanza y con orgullo pero con intención de restregar en la cara de ambos.

Ustedes no son ni la mitad del joven Motoyasu, el es un joven compasivo y ademas demuestra el gran valor con el que lucha para este reino, no como ustedes que se escondieron durante la ola para no luchar, así que reconozco la validez de este duelo.

Hizo hervir a ambos de coraje pero a Christian al decir que el no lucho en la ola o negar los actos que hizo la sangre le empezaba a hervir tanto que bajo la cabeza con coraje mientras miraba con cierto odio a las personas pero con intención asesina; el rey se acerca al trió de chicas y con supuesta preocupación a ellas.

Pobres señoritas ambas fueron maldecidas para que lucharan por la fuerza a lado de unos criminales si no se quedan a nuestro lado, me duele decir esto pero estarán con nosotros por el momento.

No se preocupen, cuando venza el héroe de la lanza ustedes serán libres y tu Aldara volverás a tu aldea para que tengas una vida mejor con tu familia y puedas tener la tuya.

En eso el rey levanta la vista a toda la gente y con voz de mando.

El duelo se llevará en estos momentos en los jardines del palacio.

En eso Motoyasu se dirige a ambos pero mas a Christian que tenía la cabeza baja al no saber la razón da una pequeña risa de burla y empieza a acercarse.

¿No me digan que quieren huir y mas tu Christian por como estas?

¡son unos malditos cobardes!

En eso los mencionados dirigen la mirada a el, Naofumi una mirada de ira que lo hizo retroceder pero lo que le hizo temblar fue que vio los ojos de Christian y reflejaban locura eh incluso violencia en el que subía al momento de hablar se acerco a el.

Bien si ganamos las liberarás y ademas lo que te pague el rey nos lo darás a ambos, no la mitad a cada uno todo lo que te de recompensa.

Así escupiendo un poco de sangre al suelo que impresionó a la gente pero por los modales de el ya que era la segunda vez que hacía tal acto de vulgaridad pero una persona se preocupa al ver el acto y la sangre que salió de el, Maxwel con cierta curiosidad se acerca a su compañera.

¿Algún problema con el?

La chica al ver que toda la gente se va al lugar mencionado se acerca al lugar observando la mancha de sangre responde.

Si, creo que su sangre va a tener un disturbio grande espero y no mate a alguien si eso llega a activarse al 100% ya que el tendría que morir.

En los jardines del palacio, mas bien era un mini coliseo, toda la gente se había reunido para presenciar supuestamente la victoria del héroe de la lanza ya que mucha gente garantizaba tal victoria ya que no sabían que el héroe del escudo había desbloqueado la mitad de su fuerza y que el héroe de las tonfas estaba cada vez mas cercas de llegar al nivel cuarenta y que además había mejorado a nivel físico; los tres héroes fueron llevados a dos puertas de diferente lado del coliseo en una estaba Motoyasu y en otra estaban Naofumi y Christian, este preocupado se acerca y le pregunta.

Oye ¿estas bien? Vi que escupiste sangre y no hemos peleado aún pero lo que me da un poco de alivio es que no tienes tus pesas, así podre ver tus mejoras al máximo.

En eso su amigo al ver la preocupación del otro solo le dedica una sonrisa de alivio.

Estoy bien, solo que sentí como hervía mi sangre por esas mentiras que dicen de nosotros y sí me quite mis pesas en la tarde ya que quería descansar pero veo que la velocidad que conseguí y la agilidad la tendré que usar para golpear a Motoyasu.

En eso mira sus tonfas con confianza y habla a ellas.

Ivy y Evony ¿listas para ganar?

En eso Naofumi mira un poco raro a su compañero ya que era la primera vez que lo ve hablar con sus tonfas pero de cierta manera lo relajo ya que si estaba algo nervioso ante tal situación.

En eso se escucha la voz del rey para dar las siguientes reglas del duelo.

¡A PARTIR DE AHORA EL DUELO ENTRE EL HÉROE DE LA LANZA CONTRA EL HÉROE DEL ESCUDO Y EL HÉROE DE LAS TONFAS COMENZARÁ!

¡EL DUELO SE DARÁ POR TERMINADO SI UNO DE ELLOS ACIERTA UN GOLPE CERTERO AL OPONENTE O SI ADMITEN SU DERROTA, EN ESTE CASO SI LOS OPONENTES DEL HÉROE DE LAS LANZA ADMITEN SUS DERROTAS!

Se abren las puertas y por el recorrido se ven caballeros con espadas, al momento de recorrer el pasillo Christian se detiene un poco y con voz de petición le dice a un caballero.

Oiga ¿podría moverse un poco a su izquierda, por favor?

Al escuchar tal petición se mueve al lado que fue mencionado así que esperaba que podía pasar pero en ellos ve como el héroe de las tonfas golpea la pared con un poco de fuerza a mano limpia con una mirada de determinación ya que para el eran importantes todas sus compañeras ya que el quería seguir viajando a lado de ellas tanto como a lado de Naofumi, el mencionado ve la escena un poco extrañado ya que cada vez mas lo sorprendía en eso pregunta.

¿porque haces eso Chris?

El mencionado se detiene y da un suspiro de relajación, mientras empieza a caminar de nuevo a la salida y mas calmado responde.

Es que los boxeadores hacen eso para no tener demasiados nervios al previo de un combate y funciona así que ya me calme como para pelear bien sin perder.

Saliendo los tres peleadores y con las gradas casi llenas observando la arena, había tensión en todo el lugar solo se escuchaban los balbuceos de las chicas por querer hablar, pero lo que nadie "noto" era que estaba Mein en la arena y no era solo para apoyar a su héroe en lo moral; Motoyasu rompe el silencio con gran confianza en sus palabras mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano izquierda.

Bueno hace tiempo en una historia se preguntaron

¿cual era la mejor lanza?

¿cual era el mejor escudo?

Pero sobretodo

¿cuales eran las mejores tonfas?

Algo me indica que esto será un gran desafío pero yo voy a salir victorioso de esto.

En eso los tres cambian sus armas por otras mas fuertes.

Naofumi por su escudo de tubos.

Motoyasu por una lanza que parecía llevar un hacha doble en la punta.

Y Christian por sus tonfas estilo salvaje para tener mas poder en todo y ganar mas rápido.

En eso el rey levanta la mano derecha y sin vacilar da la orden.

Pues bien ¡COMIENCEN EL DUELO!

Sin esperar ningún segundo para la pelea Motoyasu empieza arremetiendo en contra de Naofumi que al ver su proximidad prepara el escudo, Motoyasu por otra parte salta y da un ataque en diagonal siendo interceptado por el escudo va descendiendo y sin perder el tiempo da otra estocada pero con el mismo resultado, ya al tocar suelo ataca de nuevo pero lo mismo su ataque interceptado por el escudo así con una sonrisa se dirige a su oponente.

Bloqueaste todos mis ataques, no esperaba menos del héroe del escudo.

En eso Naofumi escondiendo su rostro detrás de su escudo empieza a hablar con seguridad en sus palabras y un poco de fastidio.

"Contradictorio" es una palabra que significa inconsistencia o que es algo ilógico….

Motoyasu mira un poco incrédulo a lo que escuchaba solo que empezó a sudar frió al escuchar lo siguiente.

Justo como este duelo que empezó; la espada y la lanza son armas que fueron hechas para el ataque pero el escudo es un equipo de protección sus propósitos fueron diferentes desde el principio pero ambos conocemos un par de armas que funcionan tanto para el ataque y la defensa y esas son las tonfas ¡Christian ataca con todo lo que tengas!

En eso aparece como de la nada el mencionado dando un gran salto y girando de un mortal dando incontables vueltas mientras que Motoyasu al ver eso coloca su lanza encima de si para no recibir ningún ataque pero se escucha el chocar de las armas cinco veces hasta que el portador de las tonfas toca suelo, Motoyasu empieza a atacar de frente pero le es imposible acertar un golpe ya que su oponente se movía con gran agilidad, da un salto atrás, pero antes de mirar frente de sí se da cuenta de que ya lo tiene encima pero en vez de atacar con sus armas lo golpea en el rostro a mano abierta sin arma alguna; toda la gente ya empezaba a hablar de lo que vieron, Motoyasu al retroceder por el golpe se cubre la cara pero al mover la mano de ella mira que de su palma hay sangre y con rabia.

¡Pelea como el hombre que eres, usa tus armas y pelea como ese héroe que aparece cada mil años!

Sin decir nada se coloca en posiciona como boxeador de estilo estándar para engañar al enemigo, lo que hizo enfurecer al rubio por lo tanto prepara un ataque especial haciendo que brille su lanza.

ESTOCADA CAÓTICA.

En eso como dice el nombre da unos movimientos de estocadas pero antes de hacer contacto con su oponente son interceptadas por el escudo Naofumi sin mirar a Christian con un poco de molestia.

Usa tus armas o perderemos todo, hazlo.

Sin responder y ya al ver que el ataque había terminado se lanza de nuevo al ataque contra Motoyasu, se prepara para recibir a su enemigo tratando de dar una estocada normal pero le sostiene el brazo izquierdo, lo levanta, lo baja al instante y colocándose encima de el pero sin soltar el brazo se pone de nuevo de pie así provocando que el rubio se estrelle contra el suelo mientras que aun lo tiene boca abajo se coloca encima de el en los muslos, se agacha para sostenerlo de ambos brazos y con esfuerzo se deja caer llevándolo a la parte superior pero con brazos y piernas detrás de si, Motoyasu al sentir eso empieza a gritar de dolor (nota del autor: con ustedes la tapatía una llave de lucha libre mexicana que sirve de rendición en contra del enemigo) el que aplicaba la llave empieza a hablar.

Rindete de una maldita vez, no quiero lastimarte a mas ya que esto es absurdo y bien lo sabes Motoyasu.

El rubio al escuchar eso se negaba a mas pero aun con su convicción creía que luchaba contra enemigos, mientras tanto la gente de las gradas empezaban a hablar en contra de ellos ya que por obviedad querían ver triunfador al héroe de la lanza; Naofumi al ver la oportunidad corre hacía ellos ya a la distancia correcta da una patada de derecha a las costillas de Motoyasu, al escuchar cierto crujir y grito de dolor se sorprenden ya que nadie esperaba que el del escudo provocara gran daño a un enemigo, al levantarse Christian mira a Motoyasu con desprecio ya que era lo que sentía hacía el solo por ser un juguete de alguien y no tener voluntad propia en eso escucha la voz de su amigo como orden.

Christian continua con esto y termina rápido la pelea.

Al escuchar eso empezaba a correr pero en ello recibe una descarga eléctrica de su cuerpo que lo hace gritar de dolor haciendo eco por todo el lugar lo que provoco el llanto de Rifana y Aldara al ver como el amo de ambas, amigo de una y un futuro interés amoroso recibe un ataque a traición así provocando que cayera casi inconsciente, Naofumi al ver todo sin necesidad de deducir sabía de quien vino ese ataque un poco nervioso ya que tenía la mitad de fuerza de ataque disponible pero confiando en sus habilidades sonríe, sorprendiendo a todos.

Bueno creo que se dieron cuenta de que Christian no solo era el atacante de esto, sino que yo también gracias a el puedo usar la mitad de mi fuerza y con ello eh recibido entrenamiento gracias a el y Aldara así que mi estimado guerito ven y muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

En eso cambia su escudo a uno de dos cabezas caninas como el del monstruo de la mina; Motoyasu decide atacar pero al acercarse se da cuenta de que las cabezas reaccionan en ello una le da una mordida en el antebrazo derecho así generando un daño y alejándolo, cambia de nuevo al escudo de cuerdas dando la orden.

Escudo de aire.

Así apareciendo el escudo de color verde pero acostado, lo sorprendente era que apareció de nuevo a la acción Christian así saltando encima del escudo mientras que volaba en contra de Motoyasu así tanto como el escudo y el dan dos golpes uno en el rostro y otro en el vientre; Mein por su parte estaba aterrada ya que su ataque embustero no hizo mucho daño en su objetivo así que se dispuso a recitar un nuevo conjuro para un ataque mas fuerte; se desvanece el escudo Christian aun con leves quemaduras en su cuerpo sigue peleando dando golpes tanto en rostro y cuerpo de Motoyasu a palma abierta así generando incredulidad en ello de la gente pero orgullo en el héroe de los chacos y su compañera la pelea seguía ya la arena estaba siendo manchada de sangre por parte del héroe de la lanza, no podía hacer mucho uno que otro golpe si pero no le eran efectivos ya que el tenía problemas con los peleadores de corta distancia, al momento de ver que llegaba su derrota Christian recibe otra descarga eléctrica pero mas potente generando mas dolor y quemaduras de segundo grado, Naofumi al ver eso se empieza a preocupar ya que como todos y sus compañeras sabían que si recibía otro ataque de ese tipo podría morir, ya estaba a punto de caer pero separa sus piernas para evitar el acto, Motoyasu se aterra al ver que no iba a caer y con miedo pregunta.

Tus armas dicen que no eres digno de ellas y como muestra soltaron descargas eléctricas sobre ti y no caes dime ¡¿que te motiva a no caer?!

¿porque no te rindes y así alargas tu vida?

En eso ya con quemaduras notables incluso en su rostro levanta la mirada con seguridad y coraje se dirige a el.

No caeré, porque no soporto la idea de perder ante alguien como tu que por tener una linda cara cree tener todo lo que quiera, lo que me motiva es que estoy peleando por mis compañeras pero sobretodo ¡ESTOY PELEANDO PARA QUE NO ME QUITEN A MI RIFANA, NO LO ACEPTARÉ JAMAS!

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar eso desde el rey hasta Naofumi y Motoyasu ya estaba agonizando y en cualquier momento podría morir pero no le importaba; Rifana al escuchar eso se sonroja pero al darse cuenta de como esta su amo llora con mas fuerza así derramando lagrimas por el ya que por ello confirma que era amor verdadero hacía el en eso lográ quitar la mordaza de su boca y grita con todas sus fuerzas aun con llanto y lagrimas.

¡CHRISTIAN YA NO PELEES POR FAVOR NO QUIERO PERDERTE, LA RAZÓN ES QUE TE AMO Y NO COMO EL HÉROE QUE ERES, SINO POR QUIEN ERES, POR FAVOR YA NO SIGAS, NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE PIERDAS LA VIDA EN UNA ESTÚPIDA PELEA COMO ESTA POR FAVOR YA DETENTE YA DISTE TODO LO QUE TENÍAS, PRONTO CURARÉ TUS QUEMADURAS PERO YA NO SIGAS, TE AMO CHRISTIAN!

Todos al escuchar aquello se sorprenden a tal grado que quedaron mudos, excepto una chica que al recordar como fue su primer amor derrama una lagrima que era notable hacía su compañero; por otro lado Christian al escuchar eso da una gran sonrisa se coloca en posición de boxeador, con dolor en su cuerpo pero controlando con su mente vuelve a correr en contra de Motoyasu que ya al tenerlo cerca da una estocada de derecha que fue evitada por un giro que en eso da un golpe directo de izquierda, golpe doble en diagonal de izquierda a derecha hacía abajo, golpe doble hacía arriba en sentido contrario, un giro que en eso da un codazo en el vientre así que al terminar de girar coloca su pie derecho frente al izquierdo dando un golpe a palma abierta a su vientre ya que se dobla el oponente da un upper de derecha así generando un torbellino que lo levanta ocho metros de altura, así dando un salto de la misma altura gracias a su torbellino generado y con una simple oración pero seria.

Esto se acabo.

Así golpeando el rostro de Motoyasu que con el contacto genera un tornado que lo manda a estrellarse con gran fuerza hacía el suelo dejándolo inconsciente dando por terminada la pelea y la victoria de ambos, Naofumi con orgullo sonríe y corre hacía su amigo antes de que cayera pero antes de que dijera algo sobre la victoria se escucha algo que sorprende a todos.

¡LA VICTORIA ES PARA EL HÉROE DE LA LANZA!

Sin decir la razón mucha gente aparentemente celebraban la falsa victoria del perdedor en ello la gente empezaba a hablar de nuevo cosas como.

"No debieron invocar a los cinco héroes"

"Con los otros tres era mas que suficiente"

"Deberían ejecutarlos de inmediato"

Y así mucha gente hablaba de la situación que estaba, ya todos celebraban esa farsa mientras tanto se escucha la voz del consejero del rey.

Por la victoria del héroe de la lanza, las esclavas del héroe del escudo y del héroe de las tonfas serán liberadas.

Los magos que bajaron de inmediato a la arena se acercaron al inconsciente héroe para curarlo de sus heridas y despertarlo; ya después de unos minutos y con un Motoyasu ya recuperado le anuncian que era el triunfante de esto así como tal ya estaba celebrando aunque se sentía un poco mal ya que sabía un poco la verdad de lo que pasó.

Naofumi empezó a sentir como el cuerpo de Christian empezaba a arder y además empezaba a salir vapor de su boca por cada exhalación y para calmar la tensión en el habla con enojo.

Anulen su estúpida decisión, si ganamos nosotros de hecho fue Christian quien hizo todo el trabajo así que si fue una pelea de uno contra uno y además Mein uso magia eléctrica en contra de Christian así que por ella ya era una pelea justa ¡todos vieron eso!

Al ver que la gente no decía nada ya que daban por hecho lo que dijo Motoyasu del supuesto rechazo de las tonfas el rey habla con autoridad.

No crean en las palabras de ese delincuente ni en lo que vaya a decir su cómplice, hace mucho dijo cosas despectivas sobre usted joven Motoyasu, tenías razón hija mía son como los describes exactamente Malty.

Así dando una respuesta de lo que se hablaba y de que ella era la hija del rey y que quería ayudar al mundo para la paz; al escuchar todo eso ambos héroes se enfurecieron mas pero el héroe de las tonfas aún sentía hervir la sangre tanto que tocio de nuevo pero esta vez escupió sangre de nuevo y el vapor ya era mas notable pero en ello habla la pelirroja pero con orgullo por haber cumplido su cometido.

Bien como se había prometido, vamos a liberar a las chicas de la marca de esclavo….

Así señalando a los magos que curaron a Motoyasu y con voz de mando.

Ustedes encárguense de eso.

Al escuchar tal petición de un movimiento rápido tanto para Raphtalia y Rifana les quitan las pecheras para dejar visible las marcas pero lo que nadie sabía lo que pasaba en ese momento era que cierto héroe estaba a punto de activar su serie maldita.

Mientras tanto en la mente de Christian.

Se veía dentro de sí como en un escenario oscuro con siluetas de asientos vacíos pero escuchando unas risas de malicia en contra de el, en eso pregunta.

¡¿QUIEN RAYOS ERES?! MUÉSTRATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ.

Solo una voz, una voz que es reconocible para el y con la silueta pero recibe una respuesta.

Solo eres un maldito delincuente desde que llegó a este mundo, no eres un héroe es más no eres nada.

Al escuchar tal voz empieza a emanar vapor de su boca y la mirada de nuevo es de locura hacía ella, gira detrás de sí y hay una enorme pantalla de cine que le muestra una pregunta.

**¿Quieres mas poder?**

El solo asiente con la cabeza ya a punto de saltar para destruir lo que tuviera frente, en eso de nuevo la pantalla muestra otra pregunta.

**¿Para que deseas mas poder?**

En eso responde pero ya con voz bañada en locura aun consciente de lo que dice.

Para proteger a los que quiero y poder destruir a quien se interponga en mi camino, aun si son mis compañeros excepto Naofumi el me a acompañado en esto.

En eso la pantalla muestra una especie de película donde solo se ve la sangre fluyendo por las venas y empieza a mostrar imágenes con el fin de estar en la locura y activar al completo la maldición; con la meta lograda solo muestra unas palabras mas.

**Disturbio de sangre activada, condiciones completas.**

(Nota del autor: en todo ese proceso ya pasó lo que es la liberación de las chicas así que vamos a lo que sigue)

Al momento de que las tres fueron liberadas cada una le da un golpe diferente a Motoyasu.

Raphtalia una bofetada de derecha.

Aldara un golpe de izquierda en el vientre.

Y al final Rifana que le da un puñetazo de derecha con todas sus fuerzas al rostro haciendo que cayera, en es Mein sorprendida pero con rabia.

¿Como osan golpear al hombre que los rescato de unos delincuentes?

Rifana sin mas que contener se acerca a Motoyasu y con desprecio grita.

¡¿ACASO SE TE PIDIÓ UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE NOS RESCATARAS DE ELLOS?!

Motoyasu para hacerla entrar en razón y firme en sus palabras mientras se levanta.

Pero son esclavas de ellos ¿verdad? Estaban siendo maltratas y además….

Antes de continuar a justificar su acto es interrumpido por Raphtalia que con lagrimas en los ojos pero de ira se acerca y también queriendo gritar pero se contiene.

La única vez que usaron sus marcas era cuando el miedo nos impedía a ambas pelear y además Aldara nos motivaba para ser mas fuertes cada día, ellos jamas nos obligaron a hacer algo indebido.

La discusión seguía a tal grado que todos ignoraron lo que le sucedía al héroe de las tonfas sino que fue hasta que dio un rugido como si de una bestia lista para atacar se tratara pero lo que mas llamo la atención de todos era que empezaba a emanar energía de color rojo carmesí y que cuando bajo la mirada se veía unos ojos de color dorado opaco y con la pupila desgarrada como si de un demonio se trataba; todos asustados por lo que veían volvió a dar otro rugido pero esta vez emanaba mas energía a tal grado que mandó lejos a todos, excepto a una chica de cabello rubio que preocupada empezó a gritar.

Christian-sama cálmese por favor la locura lo esta corrompiendo, escúcheme por favor.

La energía no paraba y mientras mas fuerte era, los vientos eran de la misma manera pero a Rifana no le interesaba el viento o la energía que corrompía a su amo, solo quería verlo de nuevo alegre y entrenando a lado de ella correspondiendo sus sentimientos que le confesó.

En la mente de Christian.

Ahora se le podía ver de nuevo pero en otro escenario pero ahora el estaba encadenado en una especie de trono con esa mirada de locura y sobretodo con ese vapor que emanaba de su boca, intentaba soltarse de cualquier manera posible pero no podía, a tal grado que los gemidos se convirtieron en palabras de suplica.

Por favor… no me suelten, tengo miedo de estar aun en ese frente para Naofumi, no quiero caer.

Al terminar se escuchan unos pasos, pasos ligeros como si de una niña se tratará acercándose se ve a la pequeña Rifana como la conoció, esos ojos sin vida, la ropa que eran unos harapos y sobretodo esas marcas de golpes y heridas; se acerca mas colocando la mano derecha en la izquierda de su amo.

Amo Christian, por favor no tenga miedo ahora usted es muy valiente, es un hombre de admiración, por favor no se quede atado en este trono que no le corresponde.

Al escuchar eso mira a la niña ya calmado con la mirada baja ya con tristeza.

Prometí cuidarte y que el maldito que las torturo pagará con su vida por ese acto cruel, por eso no quiero salir tengo miedo de mis debilidades y de soportar para los demás y caer no…

Es interrumpido cuando siente en su cabellera una suave mano pero esta vez un poco mas amplia que la anterior y se escucha la voz de una adolescente con seguridad.

Y lo está haciendo muy bien, pero debo de decir que aunque el mundo diga lo contrario yo les diré que se equivocan; que la persona que me compró es un hombre muy amable, aun con la mirada seria que tiene es de gran corazón, por favor no deje que la locura o la violencia que tiene lo aleje de mi.

En eso le se acerca y le da un tierno abrazo que al momento del tacto desata las ataduras pero también pone en calma la mente y la sangre de su amo mientras susurra con ternura.

Yo se que usted tiene miedos a muchas cosas, que duda de si mismo muchas veces, pero admiro al guerrero que se esfuerza ante todo, que es la persona mas amable que pude conocer usted le dio sentido a mi vida, me dio una espada y las ganas de vivir tanto como el motivo de pelear en las olas.

En eso se separa sin soltarlo del abrazo pero se ve a Rifana ya como mujer y sigue hablando.

No importa que tan duro sea el camino, yo estaré a su lado siempre tanto como mi hermana Aldara, yo estaré a lado del héroe que conozco no, yo estaré….

Al momento que esta de rodillas ya calmado tanto en mente como en su sangre regresa a la realidad mientras todo se apaga por un viento pero se observa a una mujer comadreja frente al héroe.

Al lado del verdadero héroe del que me enamoré.

En eso observa a los ojos de la chica que esta frente a el y con voz quebrada pregunta con la mirada baja.

Se que eres Rifana pero ¿porque te enamoraste de mi? De un perdedor que solo causa problemas.

En eso Rifana sin decir nada toma de la mano a su amo y lo coloca en sus pechos para consolarlo mientras acaricia su cabeza mientras ella siente el corazón al borde.

¿Si tiene la necesidad de llorar? Hágalo para mi no será menos hombre si hace eso, por favor saque todo el dolor que tenga.

En eso se deja llevar por el llanto de manera silenciosa para no incomodar a los demás, mientras que la gente en general ve una tierna escena de amor y a un hombre mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos y el lado sensible que tiene.

Rifana aun con su amo en sus pechos mientras sigue llorando le susurra al oído con ternura pero con un poco de broma en ello.

Ya pequeño saca todo ese dolor que tienes, eres una gran persona.

La gente seguía viendo todo mientras Malty con molestia se acerca a su padre sin ver lo que sucedía.

Increíble por fin las habíamos salvado a las tres ese hombre si es una molestia, padre prepara las recompensas mas la paga de la apuesta que hizo el….

En eso ella se da la vuelta y empieza marcharse del lugar aun molesta pero es detenida por los héroes del arco y espada, en eso habla Itsuki con cierto enojo a ella.

Bueno ya que se reconoce la victoria de Christian y Naofumi se responsable de tus actos y dale una pócima para que recupere todo lo que perdió y que su piel sea restaurada de esas quemaduras que tiene.

Mein molesta pero para no alargar la situación se acerca a sus magos en general les dice a todos.

Oigan ustedes curen a ese criminal a como era antes de esto y háganlo rápido ya que esto me da asco.

En eso se marcha del lugar ya que los magos empezaron a curar a Christian mientras Rifana coloco a su amo en su regazo como ya estaba dormido así facilito las curaciones; Ren e Itsuki se iban del lugar cuando escuchan a Motoyasu aun molesto.

Yo no estoy equivocado, ellos les lavaron el cerebro a las chicas que tienen y afirmo que Aldara la tienen amenazada de algo.

En eso se detienen los dos y con molestia habla Ren aun observando la escena indiferente.

Es increíble que digas eso cuando lo que ves es amor verdadero de ella a Christian, digas lo que digas ella se confesó antes de todo y estoy seguro que eso lo motivó a dar su golpe final en contra de ti.

Pasada la noche Christian despierta al alba ya calmado pero sintiendo que un peso se fue de el pero aun en el regazo mirando un bello rostro de cierta chica comadreja que ella le da una sonrisa.

Buenos días amo Christian.

Al escuchar eso responde de la misma manera con amabilidad y de con su toque de broma.

¿Acaso ya morí en la pelea?

Rifana dando una leve risa se acerca mas para dar su respuesta pero es sorprendida cuando su amo la toma de la nuca y la acerca a el poco a poco mientras le da un beso en los labios con gran profundidad y ternura, aunque fueron segundos, fueron los suficientes para responder esa confesión, se separan ambos sonrojados cuando en ello Christian habla primero.

No podré darte una respuesta sobre tu confesión aún, pero te dí mi primer beso tomalo como una muestra de mi amor a ti.

Rifana al escuchar ese dato de su amo se sorprende demasiado tanto que el rostro se deformó por eso.

Me dio…. ¿me dio su primer beso a pesar de su edad?

Al escuchar tal pregunta se levanta un poco molesto mientras se sacude el polvo de su ropa.

Oye como lo dices me hace sentir viejo y si a mis 28 años te dí mi primer beso.

Al terminar de decir eso gira sobre si y le extiende la mano a su compañera para levantarla, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que otras dos personas los estaban observando desde las gradas, cuando la compañera de Maxwel ve todo eso se aleja con felicidad al saber que su sucesor estaba en buenas manos, mientras tanto el mencionado se acerca a ella.

¿acaso esa escena te conmovió demasiado?

La chica aun caminando se detiene mientras gira sobre si al ver a su compañero con una sonrisa.

Si de hecho me conmovió demasiado, me hizo recordar mi primer amor que tuve hace mil años, estoy orgullosa de el mi sucesor el eso es para mi.

Pasa el tiempo exactamente dos horas, Rifana le explica a su amo del porque creció tan rápido como explicando que aun sigue siendo psicológicamente siendo una niña pero en cuerpo de una mujer; así los dos saliendo del castillo para encontrarse con los demás ya que las chicas tomaron una decisión como una muestra de confianza para los dos héroes y era que las tres decidieron tener la marca como esa muestra de confianza para ellos.

Una hora después se ve a las tres chicas ya con la marca de esclavos, obviamente como era antes pero esta ocasión Aldara decidió ser la esclava de Christian como muestra de confianza y estar bajo al manto del héroe de las tonfas, el esclavista llamado Beloukas se sorprende al ver a las dos demi-humanas y con orgullo de lo que vendió a los dos héroes.

Me sorprende como crecieron las dos esclavas que les vendí ya no se ven tan débiles como el principio, ya son todas unas bellezas, ya que era de esperarse del héroe que aparece cada mil años preocupándose por el bien de ambas ahora incluyendo a la humana que decidió ser marcada para ser de su amo…..

En eso Naofumi usando la tinta para marcar a los esclavos y ponerlo en su escudo desbloqueando otro con curiosidad pregunta.

¿de que esta hablando señor?

El hombre en cuestión se acerca a ambos clientes con una gran sonrisa que ya esta empezando a negociar.

Bueno para tres mujeres que han sido desfloradas por hombres como ustedes yo diría que…

Así analiza a las tres colocando su mano izquierda en el mentón sonriendo y dice el precio a comprar para sí.

Veinte monedas de oro por cada una y eso me ando arriesgando a pagar un poco mas por la belleza de las tres.

Al escuchar el precio por cada una Naofumi se sorprende a tal grado que ya empezaba a pensar en la transacción pero es sacado del trance por Aldara que con molestia se dirige al esclavista.

Oiga Raphtalia es propiedad de Naofumi-san, mientras que Rifana y yo somos de Christian-sama y como dato importante las tres aun somos vírgenes.

El señor con mas agrado con el dato que recibe de la humana marcada se gira sobre si y observa de nuevo a los dos héroes.

Bien entonces serán treinta y cinco monedas de oro cada una.

Naofumi antes de decir algo por escuchar tal precio es interrumpido ahora por el héroe de las tonfas y con una sonrisa pregunta señalando algo.

Oiga señor y ¿esos huevos que tienen una marca? ¿que contienen?

El esclavista corre a su caja con huevos mientras los señala con orgullo ya que era su nuevo giro de ventas.

Como era de esperarse de alguien que viene de una familia de mercaderes,son huevos de monstruo se venden en cien monedas de plata cada uno les garantizo un filolial en ello y si tienen suerte un dragón evaluado en veinte monedas de oro.

Al escuchar sobre que podría tener se sorprende pero le da curiosidad al escuchar una nueva especie, en eso Raphtalia lo interrumpe.

Se refiere a las aves que tiran de carrozas Chris-san, ya las vieron en las calles todos los días.

El joven recuerda lo que veía en las calles y hace una cara de sorpresa por esos recuerdos mientras con una pequeña broma.

¿esos eran? Yo pensé que eran avestruces súper desarrolladas por magia que usan en ellas, bien me animo a jugarle un poco con la suerte deme dos huevos uno para mi y uno para Naofumi.

Al escuchar eso se sorprende ya que era la primera vez que alguien le compraba por dos sus mercancías, va por ellos y los coloca en una especie de nido con elegancia para mostrar la mercancía.

Ya terminado lo que tenían que hacer se van del lugar con una sonrisa, los héroes van al frente platicando sobre lo que podría nacer de lo que compraron mientras que las chicas hablaban de lo que pasó en ese momento entre Rifana y su amo que ya contando lo que paso incluyendo el beso Raphtalia grita sorprendida.

¡RIFANA TE BESO TU AMO, ENTONCES ¿ESTAS EMBARAZADA?!

En eso todos se detienen en seco cuando se escuchó eso como en cualquier anime Christian se puso en blanco y negro al momento de estar pasmado al escuchar eso pero recordó que Rifana le dijo que Raphtalia era muy inocente en eso como Aldara lo recordó, entonces decidieron caminar para ignorar el tema ya que querían ir a descansar en una posada pero en el transcurso suena el vientre de sus amos y con cara de vergüenza de Christian habla.

Oigan ya tengo hambre vamos a comer algo.

Raphtalia tanto Aldara al escuchar eso dan una sonrisa de complicidad y habla Aldara mientras que de sus bolsas sacan unos emparedados.

Bueno mi hermana y yo fuimos a la cocina del castillo esta mañana a pedir algo para todos y como fueron muy amables nos dieron de las sobras del banquete, no sabrán tan bien pero ya es algo para comer.

En eso todos toman asiento de unas cajas de madera mientras colocan los huevos con delicadeza para no quebrarlos, Naofumi y Christian sabían que la comida no iba a saber como lo esperaban así que tomaron sus emparedados correspondientes pero al primer bocado se sorprenden ya que tenían sabor, para uno ya no era insípida la comida mientras que para el otro ya no le era amarga tanto era la sorpresa que aunque era una escena algo extraña Naofumi derrama una lagrima por ello, Christian por su parte decide comer un poco mas despacio y así saborear la comida que tenía en sus manos. Raphtalia por su parte y como las demás se alegra al saber que su amo ya podía disfrutar de la comida mientras que habla sin mirarlo.

Amo Naofumi, estoy contenta de que ya pueda saborear de la comida a partir de ahora comparta el dolor que tenga no solo conmigo sino con todos nosotros ya que somos un equipo no…. Mejor digo que somos una familia ya que nos cuidamos mutuamente y nos ayudamos en todo lo posible.

Al escuchar eso mira a los que tiene a su lado dando una sonrisa pero mira a la mujer que lo a apoyado desde el principio así acercándose a ella dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla izquierda mientras dice una palabra sincera.

Gracias.

Raphtalia se queda sorprendida al ver eso y sin decir nada solo sigue comiendo su emparedado, Naofumi por su parte reflexiona en todo lo que ha vivido.

"_Tengo mucho que agradecer, un amigo que es el héroe que aparece cada mil años brindando su apoyo de manera incondicional a mi; una chica tsundere que me entrena y mejora mi estilo de pelea y dos demi-humanas que son mis grandes amigas es cierto, somos una familia unida y pasaremos por lo que sea de este mundo."_

**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí termina el capítulo de este fic, espero y les guste y perdón por tardar en entregarlo es que estaba un poco bloqueado pero no se preocupen, capítulo seguro y bueno ya saben que hacer, compartir con esas personas y esperar a que se suba a youtube y sin mas que decir nos vemos para el próximo BYE.**


End file.
